366 Days For Love
by themazeotaku
Summary: 366 jours, c'est le temps qu'il lui reste. Le temps de vivre, de souffrir, d'être heureux, de faire des erreurs, de commencer une nouvelle vie. Et si, parmi tout ça, un Draco Malfoy un peu trop curieux venait se rajouter au tableau. UA DRARRY
1. Infos

Oui, effectivement, je vais mettre ce petit chapitre d'introduction nommé ''infos'' partout.

Donc, si je le mets également sur cette fiction, c'est pour vous informer que j'ai déjà posté cette fiction sous le nom de _366 Days For Love_. Je l'ai réécrite, un peu, du mieux que je pouvais. Rien de spectaculaire, hein, mais j'ai remarqué, lorsque je l'ai relu, que les chapitres étaient toujours un peu pleins de fautes, que les dialogues et certaines descriptions étaient pas mal maladroits, et patati et patata. Ce n'est toujours pas parfait, il doit rester des fautes, beaucoup à vrai dire, mais j'avais besoin de le faire.

Bref, vous avez compris.

Tout ça pour dire que je suis en train de la corriger/réécrire (je n'ai pas terminé), et que donc je vais certainement changer quelques trucs. Je vais rajouter un prologue, changer le style de dialogue, rajouter certains trucs car quelques passages me semble incohérents. Et je vais tout reposter ici, dans cette fiction qui se nommera à présent _It was the beginning of the end._ (Pitié, dites moi qu'il n'y a pas de faute dans le titre, parce que sinon, je me pends.)

Je ne me sentais plus à l'aise sur cette fiction, comme si ce n'était plus moi qui l'avais écrite. Elle ne me convenait plus. Et je n'arrivais plus à écrire dessus. De plus, j'avais tout de même quelques personnes qui désiraient avoir la suite, alors que je me sentais un peu mal de les faire attendre de la sorte. Alors je me suis remontée les manches.

En espérant de pas trop vous décevoir. Et j'espère arriver à écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible.

Plein de love sur vous.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : J-366.**_

«366 ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois. »

Harry reposa sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise, passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux bruns et soupira. Il se sentait étrangement calme, étrangement serein. Étrangement vide aussi. Il n'avait pas envie de fondre en larmes en s'apitoyant sur son triste sort, ni de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un - en fait, il n'était même pas triste. Aucune envie de suicide - ce qui dans tout les cas aurait été parfaitement inutile - aucune colère, aucun sentiments.

Il était vide, tout simplement.

Il jeta au médecin, qui le regardait avec pitié, un regard fatigué et soupira une nouvelle fois.

De toute façon, il s'en était douté. Depuis le temps qu'il voyait ce foutu médecin, il avait fini par se douter de ce qu'il se passait.

Il n'était pas idiot, loin de là. En fait, tout ce foutu cinéma le faisait juste profondément chier.

Pendant que le vieux monsieur potelé lui expliquait les signes avant-coureurs de la dépression, Harry risqua un coup d'œil à coté de lui, là où se trouvait sa gentille voisine de palier quadragénaire, Teresa. Elle était en train de fixer le docteur avec des yeux horrifiés et incrédules, comme si ce dernier racontait n'importe quoi, ce qui malheureusement n'était pas le cas. D'une minute à l'autre, elle allait intervenir, exploser et...

« Non mais c'est quoi votre problème ? »

Et voilà, c'était fait.

Teresa paraissait vraiment en colère et, apparemment, le fait que Harry ai pu lui mentir sur la raison de sa visite médicale ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il ressentit un vague sentiment de culpabilité qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. N'ayant personne pour l'emmener à la clinique aujourd'hui, Harry avait dû demander à Teresa de l'emmener, prétextant une banale visite de routine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de lui mentir mais finalement, c'était mieux ainsi.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Demanda le médecin, visiblement étonné de se faire couper la parole alors qu'il déballait des symptômes qu'il avait dû apprendre par cœur juste avant la visite.

« Vous m'avez bien entendue, pourquoi vous racontez toutes ces conneries à un gamin de 17 ans ?

\- Des conneries ?

\- Oui, des conneries. Harry doit être en parfaite santé, il est si jeune.

\- Harry va mourir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous...

\- Teresa. C'est bon. » Intervint Harry.

Il aurait pu laisser la conversation se dérouler encore un peu, c'est vrai, de une parce que c'était foutrement drôle, et de deux parce que ça avait l'air de profondément faire chier ce vieux maboule. Mais bon, la conversation tournait quand même autour de sa mort alors... autant arrêter ça tout de suite.

« C'est bon. » Répéta-t-il plus doucement.

Teresa avait dû comprendre que la discussion était close car elle ne parla plus jusqu'à la fin de la séance. Finalement, elle raccompagna Harry chez lui, toujours dans le silence le plus complet, chose dont il la remercia mentalement.

oO0Oo

Harry était dans son lit, son regard vide fixé sur une tache invisible sur le plafond de sa chambre. Il était bientôt l'heure pour lui d'aller en cours. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, ayant passé sa nuit à penser à tout cela. Sa vie, sa mort, son père, son absence d'amis, bref, à beaucoup de choses. Il s'était demandé si il devait quand même mettre son père au courant, mais il s'en ficherait sûrement, ou oublierai quand il aurait fini de décuver . Il se leva de l'antre chaude et rassurante que ses draps avaient créée et commença à s'habiller. Sans qu'il sache comment, il sût que cette journée allait être longue.

oO0Oo

Chaque matin, Draco prend le bus, attend une quinzaine de minute avec sa sœur à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez lui, et se rend à son lycée.

Il a pourtant une voiture et son permis de conduire, mais préférant la douce chaleur d'un transport en commun au froid d'un véhicule dans lequel il serait seul, ils avaient, lui et sa sœur, convenu de se rendre au lycée ensemble. Ses parents, divorcés, travaillaient tout les deux beaucoup et, n'ayant ni le temps ni la patience de s'occuper de deux enfants, ils leurs avaient payé à tout les deux un appartement dans le centre ville, leur grande maison étant de toute façon continuellement vide. Pansy venant du remariage de Narcissa Malfoy, elle avait désormais presque atteint l'âge adulte. Cela leur convenait très bien à tout les deux, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup depuis longtemps.

La première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, c'était justement grâce à ces transports en commun si utiles. Il était là, seul, assis à une place pour deux personnes, sa tête reposant mollement contre la vitre froide de l'autobus. Il lui avait tout d'abord semblé venir d'un autre monde, intouchable, inaccessible, et terriblement loin. Un monde rien qu'à lui. Il était détaché, nonchalant, d'un naturel sans pareil et pourtant terriblement attirant, monopolisant l'attention des autres passagers sans même s'en rendre compte. Draco avait d'abord cru qu'il dormait, essayant sûrement de rattraper les quelques heures de sommeil manquantes du mercredi matin, mais finalement, il avait finir par apercevoir ses yeux, suite à un léger mouvement de tête du garçon. L'émeraude le plus profond, le lagon le plus coloré, aucune comparaison n'était possible, toutes les plus belle nuances de bleu et de vert se regroupant dans ses magnifiques prunelles. Il ne les avait vu qu'un instant, certes, un très court instant, mais cela lui avait été suffisant pour affirmer que c'était les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Draco se déconnecta totalement de la réalité pour plonger dans ses magnifiques orbes colorés. Il ne voyait plus que ce magnifique garçon qui semblait à des années lumières de lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques rangées de sièges à peine. Tout lui semblait soudain fade, toutes les expériences qu'il avait eu, vécues, toute sa vie de petit dragueur rebelle, tout cela lui semblait ridiculement inutile et infiniment insignifiant. Il continua à le regarder ainsi pendant tout le trajet, appréciant la douce chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps, observant ses cheveux bruns qui partaient dans tout les sens, comme si la gravité avait fait une exception spécialement pour eux, sa tête qui se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière au rythme de la musique qui passait à travers ses écouteurs, tout en regardant nonchalamment le paysage urbain défiler sous ses yeux.

Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, en tout cas, rien qui n'avait pas un rapport direct avec le beau brun assis à quelques pas de lui. Il n'entendit donc pas la voix habituelle sortant des vieux hauts parleurs de l'autobus pour annoncer l'arrêt suivant, son arrêt. Il n'entendit pas non plus Pansy l'appeler et lui secouer doucement l'épaule pour qu'il sorte de sa léthargie et se lève. En fait, il ne reprit connexion avec la réalité qu'au moment où le garçon se leva et descendit du bus avec une nonchalance naturelle déconcertante. Le temps que Draco et Pansy sortent du bus, le bel inconnu avait totalement disparu.

oO0Oo

Rester éveillé avec une heure de sommeil à peine depuis deux jours n'était vraiment pas chose aisée. Harry faisait tout se qu'il pouvait pour résister à l'exquise tentation de s'asseoir au milieu du couloir et dormir. Il se fît la réflexion que, de toute façon, il n'y avait personne alors qui cela pouvait bien déranger ? Personne, nous sommes bien d'accord. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que tout les couloirs de l'établissement s'étaient vidés, les cours ayant repris depuis que la banale sonnerie avait retentie.

Oui, Harry était en retard.

Sur les quinze petites minutes allant de son arrêt de bus jusqu'à Poudlard, il avait été pris de violentes nausées, si fortes qu'il avait été obligé de s'arrêter sur le trottoir pour se calmer et reprendre son souffle. Un symptôme de la maladie? Ou bien alors était-ce dû au fait qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis l'avant-veille au soir? Il n'en savait rien. Par contre, ce qu'il savait, c'était que tout cela avait duré dix bonnes minutes et qu'il était maintenant sacrément en retard. Le troisième jours de cours. Parfait.

C'était à cause de cela qu'à présent, Harry déambulait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs, essayant désespérément de trouver sa salle de maths. Cela faisait peut-être trois ans que Harry était dans ce lycée, mais son manque de sens de l'orientation prenait tout de même le dessus. Pour lui, Poudlard était juste un établissement auquel il allait chaque jour de l'année pour passer le temps, et par la même occasion suivre les cours pour finalement passer son baccalauréat.

Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes de recherches intensives, Harry trouva sa classe. Il toqua trois coups à la porte et entra après avoir entendu un «entrez» agacé. Il alla directement s'asseoir à sa place, la dernière au fond près de la fenêtre, en murmurant un vague «excusez-moi» qui paraissait plus que forcé.

« Et bien, et bien, Mr. Potter nous ferait-il l'honneur de venir en cours? »

Harry soupira et releva la tête pour poser ses yeux sur son professeur de mathématiques, Severus Snape. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que, chaque année, Harry se retrouvait avec le même prof de maths, et cela faisait également trois ans que tout les deux se menaient une guerre sans merci. Une guerre que remportait bien évidemment Snape haut la main, lui, ayant l'arme puissante nommée couramment «heure de colle» pour dissuader Harry de se défendre lorsqu'il se faisait injustement et gratuitement réprimander pour une erreur inexistante.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune envie de rester jusqu'à dix-neuf heures au lycée pour faire des exercices impossible à faire - Snape choisissant toujours les plus durs énoncés lorsque Harry était collé - si bien qu'il se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête et de retourner déballer ses affaires dans le calme. De toute façon, il n'avait personne avec qui parler.

«Bon, comme je disais il y a quelques minutes avant que Mr. Potter nous interrompe, un nouvel élève va venir nous rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre.»

Snape se retourna face au tableau et écrivit le nom du nouvel élève. Au même moment, trois coups sonores se firent entendre à la porte et Snape se retourna vers celle-ci en lançant un «entrez» beaucoup plus enthousiaste que celui qu'Harry avait reçu.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apercevoir Rusard, un vieux surveillant qui regardait tout les élèves avec un dégoût non dissimulé, suivit directement par un grand blond aux yeux bleus. Il fît un signe de tête dédaigneux en direction de Snape, lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Harry qui voulait dire «toi-pour-ton-retard-on-verra-plus-tard », sortit en marche arrière et ferma doucement la porte. Mais comment avait-il su pour son retard ? Harry se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Snape et Rusard ne s'aimaient pas, leur haine mutuelle envers lui n'était pas censée les rapprocher ? L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, non ? Et bien apparemment, ce n'était pas valable pour ces deux là.

Le garçon blond s'avança jusqu'au tableau, juste à côté de Snape, d'un pas sûr de lui et la tête haute. Ce dernier lui lança un grand sourire et s'adressa à la classe en reprenant cette fois-ci son expression faciale habituelle:

« Je vous présente Draco Malfoy, il sera votre camarade pour votre dernière année de lycée. Assieds-toi où tu veux, Draco.»

Harry, qui avait mis la tête dans ses bras dès que Rusard avait quitté la pièce, releva la tête en haussant un sourcil. Draco? Snape n'appelait jamais ses élèves par leur prénom - surtout pas avec lui, cela va sans dire - il détestait toute forme de familiarité avec ses élèves, des petits morveux incultes et indignes de recevoir son précieux enseignement. Alors pourquoi semblait-il dire ce prénom avec tant de naturel, comme s'il le connaissait personnellement depuis toujours?

Harry fît une grimace.

Connaître personnellement Snape était de loin la pire punition possible et imaginable. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à Malfoy; il lui paraissait snob et imbu de lui-même, deux défauts qu'il ne supportait d'aucune façon. Sa manière de marcher, la tête haute, comme s'il défiait quiconque de dire quelque chose, et sa façon de toiser les autres avec un air hautain, lui tapait déjà sur le système. Il continuait à regarder le blond au tableau, celui-ci étant plus ou moins occupé à passer en revu les différentes possibilités de places possibles, essayant sans doute d'en trouver une à coté d'une personne normale, le détaillant sans aucune gène (pas indispensable et un peu maladroit). Il était vraiment grand, à vu d'œil, Harry aurait dit qu'il faisait bien une tête de plus que lui. Raison de plus pour ne pas l'apprécier, se dit-il. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment blonds, presque blancs, et ses yeux gris et bleu glace. Cela lui arracha un frisson qu'il ne comprit pas.

Alors que Draco était en train de scanner la pièce de son regard froid, impassible, il s'était totalement figé lorsqu'il avait aperçu Harry au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre, essayant vainement de se fondre dans le mur. Il fût tenté de détourner le regard sous celui intense que lui renvoyait le garçon, mais il n'en eu pas le temps car il s'approchait déjà de lui. Harry tenta de rentrer dans sa chaise et essaya de se convaincre qu'il ne le regardait pas lui mais sûrement une personne placée devant.

Mais non, Draco s'arrêta bien à sa table.

Et c'est également bien à lui qu'il lança son sourire à un million d'euro. Foutu sourire de pub pour dentifrice. Harry le regarda avec méfiance, son instinct le ramenant brusquement sur le droit chemin, et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol en lino, histoire de bien montrer son total désintérêt pour sa personne. Cela marcha plutôt bien puisque presque instantanément, il perdit son sourire et s'assit doucement à coté de lui. Harry se risqua à lancer un regard vers Snape et fût parcouru d'un frisson en découvrant deux pupilles sombres qui le menaçaient de mort. Son regard lançait des éclairs dans sa direction et, quand il prit la parole, son ton pouvait parfaitement décrire sa totale désapprobation:

«Draco, je ne suis pas sûr que t'asseoir à côté de Mr. Potter soit une bonne idée.»

Draco quitta Harry des yeux quelques secondes pour les poser sur Snape qui affichait une mine déconfite, absolument à mourir de rire. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry fût content que ce gars ce soit installé à coté de lui si cela pouvait faire rager Snape. Il se reprit très vite.

«Non c'est bon, Monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien.»

Snape lui lança un regard plus que sceptique puis finalement haussa les épaules et commença son cours. Harry soupira, et c'était parti pour deux heures de pur supplice.

oO0Oo

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, une heure et quarante minutes plus tard, Draco eu un léger pincement au cœur. Son parrain, Severus Snape, était vraiment un professeur passionné dans son travail. Il énonçait son cours avec tellement d'ardeur, comme si sa matière était la chose qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. En fait, avec Draco en tout cas, il était extrêmement gentil.

Un bruit de chaise raclant le sol se fît entendre juste à côté de lui et il releva la tête, juste à temps pour apercevoir une touffe de cheveux brune s'éloigner avec hâte. Draco paniqua. Pendant les deux heures précédentes, il avait tenté à plusieurs reprise d'engager la conversation mais malheureusement, le brun n'avait vraiment pas l'air apte à parler. Il avait pourtant bien compris le message de tout à l'heure, mais comment pouvait-il déjà le détester alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé ? Draco fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un coup, faisant également racler sa chaise contre le sol, mit son sac à dos sur son épaule, et se mit à lui courir après. Il voulait lui parler, vraiment, il en mourrait d'envie, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en avait vraiment un besoin immense.

Quand il sortit de la salle, Draco eu vaguement impression d'entendre Severus appeler son prénom, lui demandant de rester quelques instants. Après tout, Severus était son professeur principal, il avait très certainement des choses à lui dire ou des papiers à lui donner. Il connaissait sa situation, aucun de ses parents ne pouvaient signer un quelconque papier, aussi important que cela puisse être, alors peut-être voulait-il lui parler de choses plus importantes. Peut-être. Mais ça, Draco ne le saura jamais puisqu'il l'ignora superbement, sortit de la salle en trombe et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, essayant de rattraper le brun qui avait disparu de la circulation, ou en tout cas de son champ de vision. Il ne connaissait pas son prénom, étant arrivé après l'appel, il connaissait simplement son nom de famille. Potter. C'était simple, court, facile à retenir, et pour une raison inconnue, ce nom lui allait vraiment bien.

 _Sexy._

Draco fini par ralentir, épuisé d'avoir couru comme un fou dans les couloirs de ce foutu lycée, et finalement, il s'arrêta complètement au bout d'un cul de sac. Cet établissement était vraiment immense, il ressemblait en tout point à un vieux château de film d'horreur pourtant, il lui était étrangement rassurant. La pause était presque finie, et il avait perdu le garçon depuis longtemps. Comment faisait-il pour toujours disparaître comme ça ? Il était là et la seconde d'après, il était parti sans un bruit, hors de son champ de vision. Draco soupira et passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés. Il fallait qu'il aille en cours, le garçon y serai certainement. Pendant quelques instants, il avait oublié qu'ils allaient être ensembles pendant toute une année, la peur de ne plus jamais le revoir l'ayant submergé sans prévenir. Il allait avoir bien assez le temps de lui parler. Pourtant, Draco n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette impression, celle qui lui serrais le cœur et lui retournait les tripes, que son brun allait disparaître, un beau jour, au moment où il s'y attendrai le moins.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il avait fini par trouver sa salle d'histoire, au bout de quelques minutes de recherches et de demi-tours répétés. Au final, il avait dû demander à presque chaque personne qu'il voyait son chemin pour aller à la salle de Cuthbert Binns, le - apparemment très connu - professeur d'histoire-géographie. Draco avait été étonné par tout les regards amusés ou de pitié qu'il avait reçus quand il avait évoqué le nom de son professeur. Il ne pouvait pas être méchant à ce point, si ?

Une fois le cours commencé, Draco se fît vaguement la réflexion qu'il avait mal interprété les choses. Mais alors, vraiment mal. Le professeur Binns n'était pas méchant, loin de là. Il l'avait accueilli gentiment, bien qu'un peu mollement et de façon pas très enthousiaste, mais gentiment tout de même. En entrant dans la classe, Draco avait tout de suite repéré Potter au fond de la salle, assis seul, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, et s'était tranquillement assis à coté de lui, lui valant un regard noir de la part de ce dernier. Draco ne s'en était pas formalisé et avait tranquillement sorti ses affaires.

Et enfin, Draco avait compris.

Le professeur Binns s'était mis à parler, racontant son cours, faisant plus ou moins abstraction des élèves qui avaient déjà commencé à dormir, et avait commencé le très intéressant récit de la seconde guerre mondiale. Et Draco en eu la certitude, c'était le cours le plus ennuyeux qu'il n'ai jamais vu. La voix traînante et monocorde du professeur n'arrangeait rien, pas plus que la désinvolture évidente dont il faisait preuve. Il dictait son cours comme si il parlait de sa promenade du matin, qui, Draco en était sûr, aurait même été peut-être plus intéressante. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Draco commençait à avoir des envies suicidaires de plus en plus concrètes et précises. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et commençaient à se fermer toutes seules, tandis qu'il faisait tout se qu'il pouvait pour rester éveillé. Il jeta un regard en coin à Potter, et vit avec horreur que celui-ci dormait à poings fermés. Le traître. Profitant de la situation, Draco laissa son regard courir sur sa peau, sur son visage, lui faisant oublier le cours pendant quelques minutes. Plus il le regardait, plus Draco fronçait les sourcils, ce garçon était vraiment mince, s'en était inquiétant. Il nageait dans son sweat d'au moins deux tailles de plus que lui, et avait les joues creuses, comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques temps. Il avait également des énormes cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir non plus. Plus Draco le regardait, l'admirait, plus il trouvait que malgré tout ça, il était incroyablement beau. Il avait les traits fins et doux, des cheveux bruns brillants et, Draco le savait, de magnifique yeux verts. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Draco avait envie de le connaître. Son prénom, sa vie, tout. Il voulait tout savoir, dans les moindres détails, chacun de ses goûts, chacune de ses idées, il voulait savoir de quoi il rêvait, à quoi il pensait. Il voulait absolument tout savoir.

Il était obnubilé par Potter.

oO0Oo

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, à la fin du cours d'histoire, soit deux heures plus tard, il se sentait encore plus fatigué que quand il les avait fermés. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme cette nuit sinon, un de ses professeurs allait forcément remarquer quelque chose. Il se redressa sur sa chaise en bois et s'étira. Il était vraiment crevé. Il balaya la classe du regard et constata qu'ils étaient tous en train de ranger leurs affaires, certains étant même déjà partis. C'était à présent la pause déjeuner, et Harry avait totalement oublié de prendre à manger ce matin. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de cours cette après-midi, juste sport, en fait. Cours auquel Harry n'allait jamais. En raison de sa faible constitution, Harry était incapable de faire de l'exercice plus de dix minutes d'affilée sans s'évanouir, et ce bien sûr sans compter son manque de sommeil et de nourriture, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il allait rentrer chez lui, n'ayant aucune raison de rester de toute façon.

Il commença à se lever, doucement, quand une voix légèrement rauque lui demanda :

«Comment tu t'appelles?»

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le blond qui le regardait avec attention. Il l'avait presque oublié.

«Harry.»

Un sourire illumina le visage de Malfoy et il s'empressa de dire :

«Enchanté! Moi c'est...

\- Je sais, Draco Malfoy. Snape l'a dit tout à l'heure.

\- Oh.»

Draco avait vraiment l'air déçu de ne pas avoir pu se présenter dans les règles de l'art. «Tant pis» se dit Harry. Il s'en remettra. Il rangea sa chaise et commença à dépasser Malfoy quand celui-ci s'exclama:

«Ça te dirais de manger ensemble ?»

Harry se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

«Enfin je veux dire, si tu veux bien, hein. Je ne te force pas, tu dois avoir beaucoup d'amis avec qui manger. »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton plaintif, timide, comme si Harry allait tout d'un coup lui sauter dessus et lui faire regretter ses paroles. Pour une raison que Harry ne comprenait absolument pas, Malfoy semblait croire qu'il avait des amis. Hilarant. Harry soupira et se força à sourire, tentative plutôt infructueuse puisque cela ressemblait plutôt à une mauvaise grimace. Il avait vraiment perdu l'habitude de sourire, ça en était inquiétant. Il soupira de nouveau.

«J'ai oublié mon repas. Mais je peux m'asseoir avec toi si tu veux.»

Malfoy acquiesça si violemment que Harry cru qu'il allait s'en rompre le cou. Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ?


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre.**_

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux assis à une table de la cantine, Draco, un sac en plastique blanc posé devant lui, et Harry, la tête nonchalamment appuyée sur la paume de sa main, regardait Draco avec insistance. Ce dernier était au summum de sa joie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry avait bien voulu manger avec lui, lui avait accordé de son temps. Il se faisait presque pitié à réagir comme une pucelle en manque d'attention mais les faits étaient là, le bonheur qu'il ressentait à présent était bel et bien réel.

Sentant un regard insistant lui brûler la peau Draco releva les yeux et croisa deux pupilles vertes qui le regardaient avec une intensité qui le fît défaillir. Et frissonner. Ils se regardèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant plus d'une minute, ou trois, peut-être même une trentaine. Draco n'en savait foutrement rien et sérieusement, en cet instant, il n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette paire d'émeraudes absolument magnifiques qui le regardaient intensément. Du coin de l'œil, il crût apercevoir quelqu'un se diriger vers leur table, mais, beaucoup trop concentré sur son vis-à-vis, il n'y fît pas attention. Il aurait dû.

« Malfoy c'est ça ? » Fît une voix aïgue et grinçante.

Bien malgré lui, Draco coupa court à leur contact visuel et se tourna lentement vers la fille qui avait parlé. Il haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'un groupe de presque dix personnes s'était arrêté devant leur table. La première pensée de Draco fût que ces gens était peut-être des amis de Harry et que, son instinct légèrement manipulateur refaisant surface, il se dit qu'il pourrait se rapprocher de lui si ses amis l'aimaient bien. Il était un Malfoy après tout, la fourberie, c'était dans ses gènes. Il se racla la gorge et déclara d'une voix enjouée:

«Oui, vous êtes? »

La fille qui avait parlé lui fît un sourire, balança ses longs cheveux roux derrière son épaule d'un geste expert et répondit:

«Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley. Voici mon frère Ron, continua t-elle en montrant de la main un garçon aussi roux qu'elle à sa droite, et Dean Thomas, en montrant un grand black posté à sa gauche.»

Apparemment, tout les autres n'avaient pas le droit à une présentation digne de ce nom puisqu'elle continua sans faire attention aux agitations derrière elle.

«Tu es nouveau n'est-ce pas ? Si tu le veux, nous pouvons te faire visiter le lycée.

-Et surtout te présenter des gens recommandables », ajouta Ron en lançant un regard dédaigneux en direction de Harry qui ricana et leva les yeux au ciel.

Draco fronça les sourcils, semblant soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose. Ces gars n'étaient pas du tout amis avec Harry.

«T'as un problème Potter ? » Siffla Ron.

Harry se retourna enfin vers lui et lui sourit le plus hypocritement du monde.

Le rouquin rougit violemment et sembla à deux doigts de sauter sur Harry pour l'étrangler. Draco pensa immédiatement que si ce merdeux le touchait, il allait amèrement le regretter, foi de Malfoy. Harry ricana encore une fois et se leva. Il lança un coup d'œil vers Draco et déclara:

«Bon et bien je vais y aller, à plus tard peut-être.

-C'est ça tiens, barre-toi comme un lâche », grogna Ron.

« Ron, ferme-la tu veux » Susurra Ginny. « Alors? Tu veux venir avec nous?

\- Non » Répliqua vivement Draco.

Il avait peut-être répondu un peu trop sèchement et un peu trop rapidement, surtout quand il remarqua que le regard de Ginny s'était vraiment assombri, mais il se rendit également compte qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Tout le monde derrière elle semblait retenir son souffle, comme pour se préparer à une tornade. Elle inspira et expira très fort, puis déclara d'une voix tendue:

«Tu es sûr ? Tu veux vraiment laisser tomber la possibilité que nous t'offrons pour quelqu'un qui ne t'appréciera jamais ? Ce mec », cracha t-elle en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, « ne pense et ne pensera toujours qu'à lui. Il n'aime personne. Choisis bien Draco.

-C'est fait. Merci bien, mais non merci. »

Draco se leva, s'arrêta devant Ginny, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, puis souffla:

«Laissez-le tranquille, je ne me répéterais pas.»

Il se délecta de la sensation de pure satisfaction quand il aperçut un frisson parcourir la rousse. Avec un «Tsk.» méprisant elle se retourna, balançant ses longs cheveux roux par dessus son épaule et partit, accompagnée de tout son petit troupeau de moutons. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry partir de l'autre côté et instinctivement, il paniqua:

«On se voit tout à l'heure en sport !»

Harry se retourna vers lui, parut réfléchir, puis finalement hocha la tête et disparu par la porte menant à l'extérieur de la cafétéria.

oO0Oo

Quand Draco arriva dans les vestiaires, cinq minutes après la reprise des cours, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

Harry n'était pas là.

Tout le monde se changeait, discutait, revêtait le jogging réglementaire de l'établissement tout en rigolant. Draco fronça les sourcils et chercha un endroit libre pour s'installer et se changer à son tour quand soudain un garçon assis sur le banc en bois à sa droite se leva et vint vers lui:

«Draco c'est ça? Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini.»

Il était grand, presque la même taille que lui, la peau noire et des yeux en amandes rieurs, un sourire amical sur le coin des lèvres. Il leva sa main et la tendit vers Draco, s'attendant sûrement à ce que celui-ci la prenne, pourtant il n'en fît rien. La scène de ce midi avait au moins eu le mérite de renforcer sa méfiance, il avait toujours eu trop vite et trop souvent confiance en des gens qu'il connaissait à peine et cet épisode avait définitivement chassé ce défaut. Il jeta un regard à son interlocuteur, qu'il comprenne que Draco ne comptait absolument pas la lui serrer et qu'il pouvait remballer sont sourire beaucoup trop éclatant pour être honnête.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, le sourire de Zabini s'agrandit de plus belle et il ricana doucement:

«Relax mec. On t'a vu à la cafète' ce midi, t'as géré devant ces cons, vraiment. Tu as mon respect.»

Draco haussa un sourcil, étonné de la familiarité avec laquelle il lui parlait, il ne lui en tint pourtant pas rigueur. À la place, il lui demanda:

«Nous?

-Ouais, Théo, Neville et moi. Hey, les gars! Venez là!»

Presque aussitôt, deux garçons qui regardaient la scène assis sur le banc en lassant leur chaussure se levèrent et s'approchèrent d'eux.

Le premier était un peu plus petit que Blaise, avait la peau clair, de courts cheveux châtains et de mignons yeux verts. Ils sont tellement différents de ceux de Harry, pensa immédiatement Draco, les siens sont plus verts, plus brillants, plus profonds, plus intenses, ils sont vraiment beaucoup plus beaux. Pourtant, une sorte de douceur enfantine s'échappait de lui, et cela avait un effet apaisant, calmant.

«Voici Théodore Nott », continua Blaise en faisant un léger coup de tête en direction du châtain, « et lui, c'est Neville.»

Le deuxième était également moyennement grand, dix bon centimètres de moins de Draco et de la même taille que Théo, mais la ressemblance entre eux s'arrêtait là. Neville était brun, les yeux noirs et, avant même que Draco ne l'entende parler, il émanait de lui une profonde gentillesse. Pas cool, pas sympa, non, juste gentil. Draco se fît vaguement la réflexion que ces gars avaient déjà l'air plus digne de confiance.

«Tu as bien fait de leur tenir tête », souffla doucement Théo, « ils détestent Harry depuis leur arrivée au lycée et personne n'avait jamais osé se ranger de son côté.

-Pourquoi détestent-ils Harry? » Demanda Draco alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de leur faire remarquer que eux non plus n'avait rien fait pour le défendre.

« C'est le seul mec sur cette planète qui a osé mettre un râteau à Ginny Weasley », s'exclama Zabini en explosant de rire.

Draco haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Ginny Weasley? La Ginny Weasley qui avait regardé Harry comme s'il était le plus gros déchet de l'humanité qui n'ai jamais existé, était en fait dégoûtée parce qu'elle s'était faite jeter? C'était hilarant et parfaitement ridicule.

«En même temps », poursuivit Blaise, « Harry et les relations humaines c'est pas trop ça. »

Devant le regard avide de Draco il continua:

«On est ensemble depuis le collège et je ne l'ai jamais vu rire ou parler avec un ami. Il a toujours été seul, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Ah non en fait, il y a Loufoca mais elle, elle ne compte pas vraiment. On a pourtant essayé plein de fois d'aller lui parler mais il nous regardait fixement puis partait ailleurs », finit-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer rapidement. Enfin quelqu'un le connaissait, et ne le détestait pas. Il voulait lui poser des questions, tellement de questions. Il voulait savoir comment Harry était lorsqu'il était plus jeune, physiquement. Avait-il toujours été si mince? Et ses yeux, avaient-ils toujours été si verts? Il voulait tellement savoir, il était avide de réponses. Pourtant une seule chose franchit la barrière de ses lèvres curieuses:

«Et Harry, où est t-il ?»

Neville lui sourit doucement, gentiment:

«Il ne vient jamais en sport.

\- Pourquoi? » Répliqua Draco.

« On ne sait pas. Chaque fois que l'on lui demande, il nous ignore.»

Draco laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur, soulagé de ne pas être le seul à se faire royalement ignorer.

«D'ailleurs », demanda Théo alors qu'ils se rendaient tout les quatre dans le gymnase, "comment tu t'y ai pris pour qu'il accepte de manger avec toi ce midi?

-Et bien, je lui ai juste...

-DRAAAAAAAY ! »

D'un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les quatre garçons se retournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix féminine et, avant que Draco ou quelqu'un d'autre ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Pansy se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber lourdement sur le parquet du gymnase.

«On est ensemble en sport !»

Elle avait l'air d'être aux anges, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pendant que Draco se relevait doucement. Sa sœur avait toujours été très… énergique. Il adorait sa demi-sœur, réellement, il l'adorait tellement. Elle avait toujours été là pendant que ses parents rentraient à des heures incroyables et pas possibles. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu, malgré les conneries qu'il avait pu faire, et il la remercierait éternellement pour ça.

«Vous sortez ensemble? » Intervint Théo d'une voix éternellement calme.

Draco et Pansy se regardèrent sérieusement pendant deux secondes puis éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

«Sûrement pas! » Répondirent t-ils d'une même voix amusée.

Ils se lancèrent un regard complice puis partirent en direction de Mme Bibine, leur professeur de sport, qui était entrain de faire l'appel. Après tout, ils étaient avant tout en cours de sport, ne l'oublions pas.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 : De l'autre coté du miroir.**_

Quand Harry rentra chez lui après les 45 minutes de bus habituelles qu'il devait faire chaque soir et chaque matin, il trouva l'appartement exactement comme il l'avait laissé le matin. Vide, sans vie, silencieux, avec une petite odeur de poussière écœurante, signe que son père et ses relents d'alcool et de vomi n'avaient pas posé un seul pied ici. Quand il était arrivé devant l'immeuble et qu'il avait commencé à monter les cinq étages qui menaient chez lui, il avait croisé Teresa, sa gentille voisine du quatrième, rentrant sûrement également chez elle. Il avait attendu en vain qu'elle lui dise l'habituel et réconfortant « Bonjour Harry ». Depuis maintenant sept ans qu'il l'avait rencontré, Teresa lui avait dit ces deux petits mots chaque jour de l'année quand elle rentrait elle-même du travail, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, elle lui avait toujours souri chaleureusement en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée. Jamais elle ne l'avait oublié, et Harry avait commencé à s'habituer à ce petit rituel hebdomadaire, cette femme étant la seule personne qui lui dise bonjour ou qui lui témoignait un semblant d'attention. Mais pas cette fois. Quand Harry l'avait croisé, elle s'était contentée de baisser les yeux et de monter les marches plus rapidement que d'habitude. Arrivant à son étage rapidement, elle avait claqué sa porte en ne lui adressant aucune autre parole que : _« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne peux pas. »_

Bien évidemment, tout l'immeuble était au courant que Teresa avait perdu son mari d'un cancer du poumon, quelques années plus tôt. Elle était restée avec lui jusqu'à la fin, et Harry avait toujours trouvé cela admirable. Pourtant, la réaction de Teresa n'aurait pas du l'étonner, qui voudrait avoir à revivre une expérience pareille une deuxième fois ? Personne. Harry n'avait cessé de se répéter que cette femme si douce et si gentille n'avait pas besoin de cela en plus, qu'il aurait dû la laisser tranquille dès qu'il avait eu des soupçons sur sa fin inévitable. Mais il n'avait rien fait, au final. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il avait espéré que la vie ne soit pas comme il l'avait imaginé, qu'un seul désastre dans une vie était déjà de trop, que la perte de sa mère aurait suffi pour toute une vie. Mais non, cela n'était pas aussi simple. La vie était une pute, et il avait mal. Tellement mal. Au cœur, à la tête, au ventre, il avait indéniablement envie de vomir, pourtant il savait qu'il n'y avait rien dans son estomac qu'il pourrait recracher. Il sentait son cœur, qui le serrait si dangereusement, battre la chamade dans ses tempes, jusqu'à même lui arracher un gémissement plaintif. Il avait mal, il souffrait. Tout son corps le lançait, comme si l'air frais de l'appartement le frappait sans relâche. Il avait cette horrible impression d'être faible, inutile, que, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais changer les chose. Le vide constant qu'il ressentait en continu avait laissé sa place à une souffrance tyrannique, et Harry étouffait. Ses poumons cherchaient de l'air, en vain, essayant de lutter contre l'étranglement qui le submergeait. Il avait essayer de se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait rien, qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon rien n'y faire, mais la douleur était tout de même là, encrée profondément dans son âme, tordant ses tripes et l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

La vérité, c'était qu'il avait peur de mourir. Il en avait une trouille profonde. Ne pas savoir se qui l'attendait était pire que tout. Tout le monde mourrait, c'était indéniable. C'était également l'une des vérités inexorables de ce monde. Il s'était bien évidemment toujours douté que tout ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui allait finir par sortir, un jour ou l'autre, qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher indéfiniment de lui même. Que son âme mutilée et torturée allait finir par se rebeller et que ses sentiment allaient vouloir sortir de son corps de chair. Mais il s'était plu dans son mensonge. Ne rien ressentir était plaisant, et il avait bêtement cru que cela pouvait continuer ainsi. Pour toujours. Quel imbécile. Il était un être humain après tout, en tout cas pour les 364 jours qui allaient suivre. Et il devait vivre comme tel, dans la souffrance incontournable de la vie.

Il se dégoûta lui même quand il sentit des larmes chaudes lui brûler les yeux et les joues. Il retint difficilement son cri de rage qui montait dans sa gorge, venait tout droit de son cœur meurtri et tituba maladroitement jusqu'à sa chambre, de l'autre coté du salon. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler jusqu'à s'en déchirer la gorge. Prouver au monde qu'il était encore vivant et qu'il souffrait. Il avait des sentiments. Et il s'en rendait enfin compte ; il ne voulait pas mourir. Harry retira laborieusement son sweat trop grand et se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit. Les draps étaient vraiment froids et cela formait un contraste étonnant avec son corps brûlant. Il se demanda vaguement qui serait triste de sa pauvre mort pathétique. Qui pourrait-il bien attrister en mourant? La réponse s'imposa alors comme une évidence : Personne. Personne ne s'était attaché à lui, et il ne s'était attaché à personne. Il ricana tristement et se recouvrit de la couverture qui se trouvait toujours sur le dessus de son lit. Il voulait juste se reposer, il voulait dormir et oublier qui il était et qui il n'allait plus être. Il voulait juste arrêter de se battre pour quelques heures, lâcher prise et se laisser aller. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, s'endormant, les joues baignées de larmes salées, entrant dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

oO0Oo

Dix minutes avant la première sonnerie de la journée, Draco entra en classe, dit bonjour au professeur McGonagall et s'assit au fond de la salle, laissant toujours le coté fenêtre libre pour Harry. Ce matin dans le bus, il n'avait vu aucune trace du brun, n'ayant pourtant pas cessé de le chercher durant les 15 minutes de trajet pour aller au lycée mais avait finalement dû accepter la vérité ; Harry n'était pas dans le bus. Draco avait alors cru qu'il ne prenait tout simplement pas le même car tout les jours et que la veille avait été une exquise exception. Pourtant, Harry ne se présenta pas en cours de la matinée.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il fut de suite ébloui par la lumière vive qui suintait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dans la précipitation de la veille, il avait totalement oublié de tirer les rideaux, histoire de s'éviter un réveil douloureux. Il tourna maladroitement la tête en direction de la table de nuit à droite de son lit, essayant vainement de savoir combien de temps il lui restait avant de devoir se lever et affronter le monde extérieur, quand une vive douleur lui vrilla le crâne, le faisant ainsi se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Cela faisait douze ans que ses yeux n'avaient pas versé une seule larme, depuis la mort de sa mère, en fait. Douze ans que le vase se remplissait petit à petit, chaque jour passé dans ce monde pourri rajoutant une goutte, noyant sa patience et son self-control, et celle de la veille avait été celle de trop. Il avait craqué, tout simplement. Sa conscience et son esprit s'étaient maladroitement mis sur off, laissant Harry redevenir le petit garçon qu'il n'avait jamais eu entièrement le temps d'être, gémissant et pleurant, appelant pitoyablement sa mère morte pour qu'elle vienne le réconforter dans ses bras chaleureux.

Il ne se souvenait pourtant plus de Lily Potter, cette magnifique femme étant morte beaucoup trop tôt pour que la mémoire d'un petit garçon de cinq ans puisse s'en souvenir. Aucune photo, aucun souvenir, rien qui puisse donner à Harry une image mentale de la mère parfaite qu'aurait été la sienne si elle était encore avec lui. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour, celui où, pour la première fois de sa vie d'enfant, il avait aperçu son père dans une colère noire et complètement hors de lui. Harry avait neuf ans à l'époque. James Potter commençait à rentrer de moins en moins chez lui, laissant son fils de plus en plus livré à lui-même malgré son très jeune âge. C'est également à cette époque que Harry avait commencé à chercher et rassembler de l'argent. Il était jeune, c'était indéniable, mais il n'en n'était pas moins très intelligent. Anormalement mature d'après ses enseignantes, ayant un rapport de l'argent et de la vie bien au delà de la moyenne. Alors que James envoyait en l'air tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main - vases, photos, objets de valeur ou non - s'exploser contre le mur le plus proche, ses yeux brillant d'une rage sans nom, Harry avait bien comprit qu'il ne pourrait désormais plus compter sur son père à l'avenir. Il l'avait sentit, comme un septième sens enfantin, et il avait malheureusement eu parfaitement raison. La pensée qu'il avait eu à cet instant, du haut de ses neuf ans, résonnait encore parfaitement dans son esprit embrumé : « L'intérieur de papa est comme maman. Mort. »

Il avait donc commencé par fouiller tout l'appartement à la recherche du moindre billet, ouvrant tout les tiroirs, faisant toutes les poches de tout les vêtements qu'il voyait et inspectait chaque meuble de chaque pièce. Et grâce à cette recherche fructueuse, Harry avait finalement réussi à obtenir assez d'agent pour tenir tout un mois.

Puis un beau jour, alors qu'il rentrait de l'école, Harry avait trouvé sur la table basse de leur salon, une enveloppe en papier contenant tout l'argent dont il avait besoin pour le mois et même un petit excès. Le petit garçon avait tout d'abord cru que son père avait retrouvé ses esprits, puis l'avait aperçu et avait raillé cette possibilité. Les mois passaient, et à chaque fois une enveloppe pleine de billet l'attendait au même endroit en rentrant. Encore maintenant, plusieurs années plus tard, Harry ne savait toujours pas de qui venait l'argent qu'il recevait tout les mois, mais pour tout dire, il s'en fichait. Il avait fini par se dire que cela venait d'une personne qui devait de l'argent à ses parents, et puis c'était tout. Après tout, il n'avait pas le temps ni la patience mentale de réfléchir à qui cela pourrait bien être. Tout cela était devenu sa petite routine bien rodée, quelque chose d'habituel, et Harry s'y plaisait très bien ainsi. Enfin, jusqu'à quelques jours auparavant. Une bombe. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours cru, espéré, qu'un jour tout changerait, qu'il arriverait à s'en sortir, que la vie le laisserait enfin profiter d'elle. C'était ridicule, certes. Mais Harry n'était encore et après tout qu'un enfant. Un gamin qui était devenu adulte bien trop vite, bien trop tôt, bien trop brutalement, du jour au lendemain. Et voilà finalement ce qu'il était devenu, un gamin de 17 ans condamné à mort. C'était tellement ridicule.

Harry soupira, essayant de se débarrasser des dernières vapeurs de sommeil qui le maintenait à moitié endormi. Il était tellement fatigué. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu quitter ce doux paradis de drap chaud et moelleux, tellement confortable pour sa pauvre tête douloureuse et ankylosée.

Rien, sauf le cadran de son réveil indiquant 9h45. Il avait loupé le cours matinal de Snape à 9h25.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Harry bondit sur ses pieds, envoyant valser sa couette sur le sol et courut vers son dressing en évitant le bazar sans nom qui se trouvait au sol. La tête à l'intérieur du placard, il balançait tout les vêtements propres qui lui tombait sous la main.

Une fois habillé, grossièrement lavé, les dents fraîchement brossées et son sac à dos posé sur ses épaules, Harry sortit en trombe de l'appartement, prenant quand même le temps de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui, et partit en courant dans les escaliers.

Quand il monta dans le bus, qu'il avait rattrapé in extremis, Harry se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il avait encore oublié de manger quelque chose et que cela commençait à devenir dangereux. Mais il oublia bien vite ses pensés quand il se rendit compte que le bus était bondé, qu'il ne restait plus aucune place assise et qu'il allait donc devoir passé 45 minutes debout. Il avait tellement besoin de sucre et de sommeil, putain.

oO0Oo

Quand Harry arriva enfin au lycée, il fut étonné de ne pas trouvé Rusard au portail, attendant d'un œil malveillant les pauvres élèves en retard tel que lui. Il ne trouva d'ailleurs aucune forme de vie avant d'arriver dans les couloirs. Il était 11h10, il reprenait les cours dans 15 minutes, il prit donc la décision de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Durant le chemin pour s'y rendre, il commença à penser aux différentes manières qu'aurait Snape de le punir pour avoir séché son précieux cours. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Harry déglutit et un frisson de dégoût parcourut son échine.

Devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry hésita finalement à entrer. Et si Madame Pomfresh lui posait des questions ? Il n'avait pas du tout préparé de mensonge et ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour débattre avec une adulte. Il soupira et toqua tout de même à la porte, décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout. À l'intérieur, c'était un véritable capharnaüm. Madame Pomfresh courait partout, les bras chargés, récupérant divers types de médicaments et de trousses de secours posées ça et là dans la pièce. Harry se demanda si il ne devrait pas revenir plus tard, mais finalement se fit la réflexion qu'il pouvait très bien tomber dans les pommes d'un moment à l'autre, et que dans ce cas là, il aurait des problèmes.

« - Euh, excusez-moi ? »

L'infirmière arrêta tout mouvement et se retourna vers Harry d'un geste lent. Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds, le toisant de haut en bas, puis finalement repartit à ses activités.

« - Si cela n'est pas trop grave, tu pourrais repasser plus tard, s'il te plaît mon garçon ?

\- Je veux juste un morceau de sucre, ça ne sera pas long. »

« Oh, et pour info, je vais mourir, se retint-il d'ajouter. »

Elle se dirigea vers Harry, les bras chargés de différents médicaments et bandages, passa à coté de lui, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

« - Il y en a dans le placard au fond, referme derrière toi, je te fais confiance, dit-elle d'une étrange voix enjouée. »

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte. Harry soupira, encore quelqu'un qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire de lui. Si il n'était pas dans un tel état de fatigue presque cadavérique, il aurait explosé de rire. Mais il se contenta d'avancer mollement en direction du placard indiqué, et de prendre un morceau de sucre.

oO0Oo

Le prochain cours que Harry avait était anglais, avec le professeur Remus Lupin. Harry avait toujours apprécié l'anglais, c'était une matière dans laquelle il excellait sans trop se fatiguer. À l'inverse des maths avec Snape, l'anglais avec Lupin était vraiment agréable et reposant. Le professeur Lupin était vraiment gentil, apprenait bien, et était l'un des rares enseignants à s'intéresser un temps soit peu à Harry.

Quand il entra dans la classe, il était seul. Personne n'arrivait avec dix minutes d'avance en cours, mais lui n'avait personne avec qui rester. Le professeur Lupin le remarqua immédiatement et lui sourit, lui dit bonjour, et lui demanda comment il allait. Le professeur Lupin serait-il triste si Harry venait à mourir ?

Draco entra dans la classe cinq minutes après la deuxième sonnerie. Il avait espéré, pendant toute la récréation, que Harry arriverait par le portail du lycée, complètement essoufflé, en retard, mais bien présent. Il avait des question à lui poser, comme par exemple : « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé en sport hier après midi ? » ou « Pourquoi restes-tu toujours seul ? » ou encore « Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? ».

Bon, il l'admettait, la dernière question n'arrivait pas franchement dans son top dix mais c'était tout de même une question qu'il voulait lui poser tôt ou tard. Draco était tellement avide de réponse, cela lui faisait presque peur. Il s'était toujours fichu du sort et de l'avis des autres. Même avec ses petites amies, il n'avait jamais été intéressé plus que ça, la seule personne ayant un peu d'importance dans sa vie étant sa petite sœur.

Quand il aperçut Harry, assis seul à sa place habituel, il sentit son estomac se serrer agréablement et il dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter de joie. Sa réaction était totalement ridicule et disproportionnée, il le savait. Mais à présent, il s'en fichait complètement. Il emmerdait le monde. Draco se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à coté de Harry avant que quelqu'un de la classe ne se réveille et aille se placer à ses cotés. Le professeur ne lui fit pas de remarque sur son retard et commença son cours. Draco salua Harry et prit place. L'heure se passa normalement, sans accroche. Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche.

« - On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir. »

La bouche grande ouverte, Draco se tourna lentement vers Harry, manquant par la même occasion de s'étouffer et de tomber de sa chaise. Cette voix, celle qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une poignée de fois, trop peu souvent à son goût. Cette voix rauque tellement envoûtante pour laquelle il aurait payé des millions, rien que pour l'entendre plus longtemps. Cette voix venait de lui parler, à lui, et de son plein gré. De la pluie, du beau temps, de choses futiles, certes, mais cela voulait dire qu'il voulait lui parler et Draco aurait pu en mourir de joie. Il regarda par la fenêtre que Harry fixait toujours avec nonchalance et s'aperçut que, effectivement, des nuages sombres commençaient à envahir le beau ciel bleu de fin d'été.

« - Effectivement. »

Aussitôt, Draco se gifla mentalement pour sa réponse, qui devait sûrement battre des records de nullités selon lui, et se rattrapa vivement en ajoutant :

« - Tu as un parapluie ? »

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, sans compter le regard noir de la première approche, les deux émeraudes magnifique de Harry se tournèrent vers lui et Draco retint imperceptiblement son souffle, essayant de ne pas faire attention à la sensation de se faire absorber qui le submergeait comme une vague déferlante.

« - Je vais me débrouiller. »

Et ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il lui adressa jusqu'à la fin du cour.

oO0Oo

Pendant toute la première heure de l'après-midi, Harry et Draco n'échangèrent pas un mot. Aucun des deux n'avait essayé de débuter une simple conversation, Harry par manque d'envie, et Draco n'ayant absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Ce dernier avait passé les deux heures de cours de Severus à attendre la moindre phrase, le moindre geste prouvant que le brun voulait engager la conversation. Il avait alors attendu, bien évidemment en vain, que le beau brun assis à côté de lui lui fasse un signe, n'importe lequel. Malheureusement, il était resté on ne peut plus muet, dans son propre petit monde sûrement situé à des milliers de kilomètres de là, la tête posé contre la paume de sa main gauche, les yeux perdus dans le vague, dirigés vers les nuages sombres du ciel extérieur. Severus avait continué son cours comme d'habitude, ne se préoccupant aucunement de Harry, le laissant volontiers dans sa bulle. Véritablement, Draco admirait sa capacité à ouvrir son esprit et à le laisser partir, s'évader, juste en le pensant, le désirant. Il se demanda même si Harry en avait conscience.

C'était donc en regardant son magnifique visage pâle et maigre que Draco remarqua enfin que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas bien chez Harry. Malgré son regard brillant et ses yeux clairs, il s'aperçut immédiatement qu'il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de vraiment important. La petite étincelle de vie espiègle qu'il apercevait dans toutes les pupilles qu'il croisait ne se trouvait pas dans celles de Harry. Leur flamboyance naturelle et leur couleur verdoyante n'était en fait qu'un leurre : il n'avait jamais vu des prunelles aussi vides, aussi éteintes. Et il n'y avait pas que ses yeux. Toute sa peau, tout son visage lui donnait un air maladif plutôt inquiétant, comme si il ne mangeait pas à sa faim ou bien portait à lui seul tout les problèmes du monde entier sur ses frêles épaules. Et cela ne fit que l'inquiéter d'autant plus.

La fin du cours ayant été annoncée par la sonnerie habituelle du lycée, Harry se leva lentement et commença à ranger ses affaires. Soudain, un violent vertige le prit des pieds à la tête et il du s'accrocher rapidement au rebord de la table pour ne pas tomber au sol la tête la première. Son tournis ne dura que quelques secondes à peine, le temps que son champ de vision se trouble et se noircisse pour finalement redevenir normal; mais apparemment, cela fut assez long pour qu'il sente un regard de glace le détailler avec insistance. Harry retrouva rapidement son équilibre et souffla un bon coup. Apparemment, les morceaux de sucre de ce matin n'avaient été assez. Il avait maintenant extrêmement faim, et il se demanda vraiment comment il avait fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans rien manger. Son estomac le tirait douloureusement, comme si un monstre affamé avait sortit ses griffes pour sortir de l'intérieur de son corps, et tout cela était vraiment désagréable et douloureux.

Alors que Harry allait sortir de la salle après avoir ramassé ses dernières affaires, en ignorant magnifiquement le regard inquiet que Draco portait sur lui, il entendit la voix traînante de Snape lui ordonner :

« - Restez-ici, monsieur Potter, j'ai à vous parler. »

Avec un soupir et un regard méfiant, Harry se retourna vers Snape. Il s'approcha lentement du bureau, comme si son professeur allait soudainement lui sauter à la gorge. Tout en gardant une distance de sécurité qui lui paraissait nécessaire, Harry attendit que tout le monde sorte de la classe puis demanda enfin :

« - Alors ? Pourquoi vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Vous me demandez vraiment pourquoi, Potter ? Mon cours de ce matin n'était peut-être pas assez intéressant pour vous ? »

Harry c'était bien évidemment douté que Snape n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça, pourtant, il avait gardé un infime espoir qu'il lui foute la paix. Sans doute en demandait-il un peu trop. Satan n'était apparemment pas aussi charitable.

« - J'ai eu une panne de réveil. »

Ce qui techniquement n'était pas tout à fait faux.

« - Voyez-vous donc. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout la manière qu'avait Snape de se moquer de lui, c'était foutrement énervant, et ses nerfs n'avaient pas la force de subir ça aujourd'hui. Avec tout le courage dont il était capable, il mit donc fin à cette conversation.

« - Et oui. Je suis désolé professeur, mais comme vous êtes très certainement au courant, j'ai cours. »

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Soudain, Snape l'arrêta, et Harry crut mourir d'asphyxie.

« - La réunion parents-professeur est dans un mois, monsieur Potter. J'espère vraiment avoir l'honneur de rencontrer votre père. »

Harry déglutit et, sans se retourner déclara en maîtrisent sa voix au maximum :

« - Je l'espère aussi, monsieur, croyez-moi. »

Et il sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Je veux t'aider.**_

C'était indéniable, Draco était inquiet. Foutrement inquiet. Il aurait fallu être aveugle ou complètement débile pour ne pas remarquer la perte d'équilibre de Harry à la fin du cours de maths. Cela l'avait étonné, et pendant un instant, Draco avait vraiment cru qu'il allait s'évanouir et tomber au sol la tête la première. Il en était on ne peut plus certain à présent, ce gars avait vraiment un problème. Il fallait qu'il sache quoi, il sentait qu'il devait savoir. Parfois, lorsqu'il réfléchissait, il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette étrange attraction qu'il ressentait envers Harry. Il se faisait presque peur et trouvait qu'il agissait lui-même comme un psychopathe doublé d'un stalker pervers. Haute opinion de lui-même. Mais il suffisait qu'il retombe sur ses magnifiques prunelles vertes pour que tout ses doutes disparaissent. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait, mais pour le moment cela lui allait très bien.

C'est donc pour cette raison que Draco attendait Harry, devant la porte de la salle de maths, pendant que celui-ci parlait avec Snape. Il se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'à force de suivre le châtain comme un foutu stalker, ce dernier allait vraiment finir par le prendre pour un fou furieux. Si cela n'était pas déjà fait. Draco soupira. Il n'entendait que des brides inintelligibles de leur conversation, mais il réussit malgré tout à comprendre la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas là ce matin : panne de réveil. Draco en avait été soulagé, après toute une matinée à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir, il s'était mis à s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses, allant de la plus banale idée à des hallucinations complètement folles. Il était conscient que Harry n'était ni son fils, ni son frère, qu'il n'avait absolument aucun lien avec lui et qu'il n'avait donc aucun droit de s'inquiéter ainsi pour des raisons aussi ridicules, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Alors qu'il attendait toujours à côté de la porte, un garçon aux cheveux châtains et au sourire étrange passa devant lui.

« - J'espère que tu viendras, Pansy avait l'air vraiment contente d'y aller, elle. »

Et avant que Draco n'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, ou tout simplement comprendre les paroles du garçon, il était déjà parti et avait disparu au bout du couloir. Draco fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'il y avait vraiment des gens étranges dans ce lycée et qu'il n'avait vraiment rien comprit de ce que ce garçon venait de lui dire, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un Harry Potter plutôt surpris de le trouver là.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco chercha ses mots, essayant d'expliquer sa raison sans passer pour un psychopathe, mais finit finalement par ouvrir la bouche devant l'air passablement exaspéré et extrêmement fatigué du brun en face de lui.

« - Tu vas bien ? »

L'étonnement traversa le visage de Harry comme un éclair, vite remplacé par une expression dure et froide.

« - Je vais bien. Mêle-toi de tes fesses Malfoy. »

Prit d'un excès de courage soudain, Draco attrapa le poignet de Harry alors que celui-ci avait tourné les talons en commençant à s'éloigner, et le retourna vivement vers lui. Il ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper, pas cette fois.

« - Pourquoi es-tu toujours tout seul ?

\- Je viens de te dire de...

\- Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de jeter Ginny alors que tu savais très bien qu'elle allait te pourrir la vie ?

\- Comment tu..

\- Pourquoi rejettes-tu les gens qui essayent de s'approcher de toi ?

\- Putain Malfoy mais occupe-toi de ton..

\- Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire par les Weasley ?

\- Bordel de...

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles à personne ?

\- BORDEL DE MERDE, MALFOY FERME TA GUEULE ! »

Cette dernière remarque eu au moins le mérite de faire taire Draco. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il se sentait vraiment stupide et honteux de s'être emporté comme ça et, quand il regarda à nouveau Harry, ce dernier était essoufflé et rouge de colère. Une horrible pensée traversa l'esprit du blond : Venait-il de détruire toutes ses chances de devenir ami avec lui ? Draco lâcha le poignet de Harry et s'apprêta à s'excuser quand la porte de la salle devant laquelle il se trouvait tous les deux s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter le brun qui regarda alors Severus avec horreur.

« - Et bien, et bien, M. Potter je vous pris de surveiller votre langage, dit-il alors qu'un sourire étrange prenait place sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que deux heures de colle demain soir avec moi vous ferrons passez l'envie de crier ainsi dans les couloirs. Disons 18h ? Vous connaissez la salle. Maintenant filez en cours avant que je ne double votre punition. »

La bouche grande ouverte, Draco voulu faire part à son parrain de l'énorme injustice de la situation, mais Harry le devança en répondant simplement :

« - Bien professeur. »

Et sans demander son reste, il courut presque jusqu'au cours de SVT de Mme Gobe-Planche. Draco se retourna vivement vers Severus, bien décidé à lui expliquer la situation.

« - Parr... Professeur. Harry n'y est pour rien, c'est moi, je l'ai poussé à bout !

\- Draco, je t'en prie, je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Je connais Potter, ce garçon a juste un problème d'ego surdimensionné. Ne commence pas à le défendre, il n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine, crois-moi. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, après un simple regard qui voulait dire « Ne-te-fous-pas-dans-la-merde-s'il-te-plaît », Severus claqua la porte de sa classe au nez de Draco, lui faisant implicitement passer le message qu'il était temps qu'il aille également en cours.

oO0Oo

Harry était énervé, c'était indéniable. Il marchait d'un pas rapide et rythmé dans les couloirs de Poudlard menant à son cours de SVT, essayant de contenir la rage qui bouillait dans ses veines. Snape avait toujours été injuste avec lui, et avec le temps, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Non, ce qui lui tapait sur le système c'était ce nouveau pot de colle qui savait parfaitement toucher là ou cela faisait mal. Comment avait-il appris pour Ginny ? Quelqu'un avait été lui raconter ? De toute façon, tout le monde se fichait éperdument de cette histoire. Il n'aimait pas Ginny et n'avait pas voulu sortir avec, ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'était ni gay, ni hétéro. Il n'était rien du tout. De toute façon, il allait mourir, alors à quoi bon s'ennuyer avec de pareilles futilités ? Même lui se fichait éperdument de sa propre orientation sexuelle, c'était dire. En fait, il se fichait pas mal de s'être fait punir, seule la date de la punition l'emmerdait profondément. Un vendredi soir. Snape avait vraiment l'art et la manière de lui rendre la vie impossible, cela en était effrayant.

Harry arriva rapidement devant la salle de Mme Gobe-Planche, la professeur de SVT, toqua et entra. Elle lui dit gentiment d'aller s'asseoir et il s'exécuta avec plaisir. Il aimait bien cette prof, et sa marche rapide, bien que courte, dans les couloirs l'avait quelque peu fatigué si bien qu'il ressentait une légère douleur pointue à l'intérieur de son cœur. Encore et toujours, son cœur trop faible. Il avait également vraiment faim et c'était une sensation des plus désagréables, comme si une créature se servait de ses griffes acérées pour sortir de son estomac. Techniquement c'était bien fait pour lui, voilà ce qu'il méritait pour avoir oublié de manger de si nombreuses fois. Bien trop vite, Malfoy arriva également, se fit accueillir un petit peu plus froidement que lui, et s'assit à ses côtés. Il avait dû comprendre que Harry ne décrocherait pas un mot car il ne parla pas de l'heure, leur dernière heure de cours de la journée.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Harry avait déjà rangé ses affaires et se préparait à partir. Mme Gobe Planche leur donna l'autorisation de quitter la salle et Harry ne se fit pas attendre : Il détala dans les couloirs à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il n'avait aucune envie de traîner, son bus passant dans dix minutes : il allait devoir se dépêcher. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et fut rassuré de ne pas voir Malfoy le suivre. Il avait peut-être enfin compris le message : il voulait être seul et n'avait besoin de personne, pour ne jamais se trahir, en aucun cas. Rapidement, il marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de son bus.

Manger n'avait jamais été aussi agréable, il en était certain. Assis sur son tapis, une assiette de pâtes chaudes au gruyère remplie devant lui, Harry profitait pleinement de son plat préparé par ses soins en quelques minutes. Il avait finalement réussi à attraper son bus in extremis, comme d'habitude, et était rentré tôt chez lui. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il aurait pu s'endormir dans son assiette s'il n'avait pas eu aussi faim. Après avoir englouti son repas avec appétit, Harry décida tout de même de prendre une douche, sûr et certain qu'il n'en aurait pas l'occasion le lendemain matin : il était tout le temps en retard. Arrivé dans la cabine, il régla l'eau très chaude et sentit ses muscles se détendre petit à petit. Il balança sa tête en arrière et gémit de plaisir, tout cela était si agréable. Il ne savait pas vraiment se qui l'attendait après la mort, mais il était sur et certain que le plaisir que l'on pouvait ressentir sous l'eau chaude n'existait pas. Harry soupira, il ne lui restait plus que 364 jours à vivre, seul. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment allait se passer ses dernier jour ni comment il allait mourir. Il n'avait rien demander au médecin, de toute façon, il avait rendez-vous avec lui dimanche après-midi, le rendez vous de mardi soir n'avait été que par pur nécessité d'après ce dernier. Il lui poserait ses question à ce moment là. Au bout de 20 minutes à se prélasser sous le jet d'eau chaude, Harry décida qu'il était temps de sortir. Il attrapa une serviette, se l'attacha autour de la taille et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il enfila ensuite un simple boxer noir, alla directement se coucher, dans le calme plat de l'appartement, et s'endormit rapidement. Cette fois, il rêva, encore et toujours, ces foutus souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir oublié à jamais.

« - Maman est malade, Harry, souffla la voix douce et aimante de Lily Potter. »


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 : James Potter.**_

Quand Draco rentra chez lui, il fut immédiatement accueilli par Pansy qui lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger ce soir. Le jeudi, elle finissait plus tôt que lui et était donc déjà à l'appartement quand il rentrait à son tour. Sa demi-sœur était une excellente cuisinière et Draco était vraiment heureux de l'avoir avec lui, ne sachant pour sa part ne cuisiner que des pâtes. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine et s'assit au bar central qui se trouvait là, Pansy lui demanda presque aussitôt :

« - Il paraît qu'il y a eu une altercation ce midi. Entre les Weasley et un nouveau. Tu ne saurais rien là-dessus par hasard ? »

Le ton de sa voix avait prit celui qu'elle prenait toujours lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise. Draco savait très bien qu'elle était au courant, elle était toujours au courant de tout, de toute façon. Il soupira, passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et lui fit remarquer :

« - Ce n'était pas vraiment une altercation, fit-il remarquer, il voulait que je me joigne à eux dans leur petite bande et j'ai refusé. »

Pansy le détailla d'un œil loin d'être convaincu et Draco fut sûr et certain qu'elle irait faire son enquête le lendemain même. Elle finit par soupirer à son tour et haussa les épaules en se concentrant à nouveau sur la casserole devant elle.

« - Il y a une fête demain soir, déclara-t-elle l'air de rien. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, semblant soudain comprendre la situation : elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire de « l'altercation », c'était juste un bon moyen de détourner son attention de la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, le véritable sujet. Draco eu un très mauvais pressentiment Avec l'attitude la plus nonchalante dont il était capable, il lui demanda calmement, avec innocence :

« - Oui ? Et donc ? »

Pansy se retourna vers lui, une expression de pure exaspération sur le visage, retira son tablier et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« - S'il te plaît, mon frère adoré, viens avec moi. »

Elle avait dit cela avec un tel sérieux, les mains croisés sous son menton, les yeux encrés dans ceux de Draco, qu'il crut assurément à une blague de mauvais goût. Elle savait indubitablement que le blond avait toujours été, depuis leur inoubliable rencontre, un vrai grand frère poule. Et Draco aussi le savait.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il était rentré tranquillement de l'école, son cartable parfaitement placé sur son dos et ses jolis cheveux blonds angéliquement coiffés sur sa tête. Sa mère lui avait demandé de rentrer à la maison immédiatement après l'école, ayant, d'après ses dires « une heureuse nouvelle à lui annoncer ». Depuis le divorce de ses parents, un an plus tôt, Draco se méfiait comme de la rage des « bonnes nouvelles » de sa mère. Malgré tout, il avait fait comme elle lui avait demandé et n'avait pas traîné, étant directement partit après la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours. Il marchait donc tranquillement dans la rue, le soleil au zénith se reflétant merveilleusement bien dans ses cheveux, quand il avait entendu quelqu'un crier. Draco avait tourné la tête à gauche, puis à droite, essayant de deviner d'où venait le cri, quand il recommença. Il se rendit immédiatement à l'endroit d'où semblait provenir les sons, dans le parc juste de l'autre coté de la rue, faisant quand même attention en traversant, et entra dans l'espace de verdure. À l'intérieur, au centre du grand bac à sable, se trouvait trois enfants de son âge qui semblaient embêter une fillette. Elle était beaucoup plus petite qu'eux et semblait en colère et surtout entrain de leur crier dessus. Draco avait haussé un sourcil, étonné que cette fille ai le cran de se rebeller face à trois personnes, garçons de surcroit et plus grands qu'elle. Quand un des enfants, celui qui portait un casquette rouge, avait poussé la fillette au sol en ricanant, Draco avait réagit au quart de tour et avait couru dans leur direction en leur ordonnant de la laisser tranquille. Il n'avait pas vraiment su d'où lui venait une telle confiance mais sur le moment, il s'en était fichu complètement. À l'école, il n'avait jamais fait de vague, avait de bonnes notes, était gentil, apprécié et ne s'était jamais battu. Pourtant, sur le moment, il avait eu indéniablement envie de leur casser le nez à tout les trois. Draco ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il c'était passé après mais en tout cas, il avait su que Pansy, la petite fille, devait se rendre également chez lui et que la bonne nouvelle de sa mère était qu'elle allait se marier. Draco l'avait plutôt bien prit, mais pour ce qui est du reste, ses souvenirs restaient vagues. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Pansy était sa petite sœur, qu'il la protégerait et c'était tout.

Et cela commençait bien évidemment par l'empêcher d'aller à une fête débile un vendredi soir.

« - Tu n'iras pas, déclara Draco d'un ton catégorique. »

Pansy soupira, un sourire compatissant au lèvres. Étrangement, elle s'était doutée que son frère ne serait pas d'accord, il avait toujours été comme ça.

\- C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu veux venir avec moi. Pour…

Elle hésita un instant, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire était une énorme erreur.

\- … me surveiller.

Draco grogna. Sa sœur était beaucoup trop intelligente et rusée pour son bien. Effectivement, si il venait également, il n'y avait plus de problème. Et puis il ne pouvait pas empêcher Pansy de s'amuser, il n'était après tout pas son père. Il soupira.

« - Bon, très bien. »

Et Pansy lui sauta dans les bras en lui criant qu'il était le meilleur des grands frères.

oO0Oo

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec les muscles tout ankylosés. Il avait très mal à la tête et quand il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Le brun soupira. Il avait l'étrange impression que cette journée allait être longue et difficile.

Effectivement, Harry ne s'était pas trompé. La journée avait effectivement mal commencé. Il avait tout d'abord loupé son bus et fut donc contraint de se rendre au lycée à pied, sous la pluie, évidemment. Il était donc arrivé on ne peut plus en retard au cours d'anglais du professeur Lupin qui l'avait regardé sévèrement. Dix minutes plus tard la sonnerie avait retenti et Harry avait été obligé de sortir de la classe presque en courant pour échapper à la fois au professeur Lupin et à Malfoy qui de toute évidence n'avait pas décidé de renoncer. Pour continuer cette magnifique journée, son cours suivant avait été physique-chimie avec le professeur Slughorn qui avait été, soyons honnête, un vrai désastre. Harry avait cassé au moins 6 fioles et lui qui d'ordinaire réussissait toujours ses expériences avec brio, n'avait pas réussi à dépasser l'étape deux de l'expérience. Le professeur Slughorn qui avait toujours chouchouté Harry sans s'en cacher le moins du monde, avait été vraiment gêné et étonné de découvrir un Harry aussi empoté ce cours-ci. Ce dernier avait quitté la salle en dernier sous les encouragements du professeur qui lui disait entre autre qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois et que cela arrivait même aux meilleurs. Ensuite, Harry, qui n'avait plus cours pour les trois prochaines heures, avait décidé de se rendre à son endroit favori du lycée : la bibliothèque. Parfois, lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver le froid solitaire et le silence austère de son appartement, Harry restait à la bibliothèque de Poudlard jusqu'à la fermeture du lycée à lire des livres ou à dormir sur la table du fond à l'abri des regards. Il aimait bien Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire. Elle était toujours gentille avec lui et chassait à coup de gros volume les élève perturbateurs au dehors de la grande pièce, et par dessus tout : elle ne posait jamais de questions à Harry. Pourquoi restes-tu ici si tard ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours tout seul ? Tes parents ne s'inquiètent pas ? Elle laissait à Harry sa vie privée tout en lui souriant gentiment quand il arrivait, et il la remerciait grandement pour cela.

Harry passa donc les trois heures suivantes à lire un livre qu'il avait commencé mardi, essayant malgré tout de se défaire de son mal de tête qui n'avait pas diminué depuis son réveil. Il sauta également l'heure du déjeuner, ayant encore et toujours oublié son repas et n'ayant de toute façon pas vraiment faim : il avait mangé comme un ogre la veille au soir.

Son cour suivant était ECJS ou autrement dit Éducation Civique Juridique et Sociale avec Mr Binns. Un cours sieste, quoi. Quand Harry rentra dans la salle, Malfoy était déjà installé à coté de sa place habituelle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une vrai glu, pensa Harry. Pourtant, le fait que - malgré son comportement verbal assez virulent de la veille - Malfoy continue de le suivre ainsi lui procurait un étrange sentiment de sécurité. Il secoua aussitôt la tête : il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse avoir, et surtout pas qu'il oublie : Il n'avait besoin de personne et surtout, personne n'avait besoin de quelqu'un de déjà mort. Il s'assit donc au coté du blond mais posa immédiatement sa tête à l'intérieur de ses bras et essaya de dormir en sentant le regard brûlant de Malfoy sur lui.

À la fin de l'heure, Harry détala à la bibliothèque dès que la sonnerie eut retenti et y resta une heure en attendant son deuxième cours de physique-chimie de la journée, essayant de s'y préparer mentalement. Inutilement, bien évidemment.

La deuxième heure de science fut exactement comme la première, désastreusement pathétique, si bien que Harry finit par abandonner et se contenta de faire quelques calculs simples sous l'œil compatissant de Slughorn. Vie de merde, pensa-t-il.

Harry avait toujours détesté les vendredis. Depuis qu'il était petit et surtout depuis cette triste époque, rester tout seul chez lui à regarder les murs n'avait rien d'amusant. Surtout que maintenant il pouvait regarder les murs et compter combien de temps il lui restait à vivre. Passionnant. Le brun passa donc sa fin d'après-midi à la bibliothèque, regardant la pluie tomber par la fenêtre.

Harry réussit à attraper le dernier bus le menant chez lui à 19h et pu même trouver une place assise coté fenêtre; il profita ainsi du trajet, Hero de Skillet jouant dans ses écouteurs, la tête reposant mollement contre la vitre.

Quand il rentra dans son appartement, Harry fut immédiatement frappé par quelque chose : la chaleur étouffante de la pièce. À peine avait-il passé la porte d'entrée que des gouttes de sueur commençaient déjà à perler sur son front. Il retira ses chaussures et en profita pour également enlever sont sweat-shirt vert, restant ainsi en t-shirt noir. Il faisait toujours chaud, mais cela devenait déjà plus supportable. La deuxième chose qui le frappa fut l'immonde odeur qui régnait dans le salon. Il la connaissait, cette odeur, il la connaissait même très bien. Mais il avait cru, stupidement, qu'il ne la sentirait plus jamais et malheureusement, il fut forcé d'admettre qu'il avait tort. Complètement tort.

Sur le canapé du salon, allongé sur le dos, les pieds sur l'accoudoir, un sourire béat au lèvres, ce trouvait James Potter, son père. L'alcool, le vomi, la clope, la transpiration, tout cela, Harry connaissait, il avait même apprit avec les années à faire avec et à nettoyer le merdier que son père laissait après chacun de ses passages, à peu près une fois tous les mois. Seulement là, il ne pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Pas ça.

Sur la table basse du salon, juste devant le canapé, se trouvait de la poudre blanche, des pilules bleues et des boulettes marrons, inutile de préciser leurs noms. Harry respira un grand coup pour se retenir de retourner tout l'appartement mais s'étouffa avec la fumé de l'air ambiant et toussa jusqu'à s'en décrocher les poumons. Bordel il ne pouvait pas, là c'était trop.

« - Putain mais c'est quoi ce merdier ? Cria-il. »

Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question mais il espérait faire réagir l'homme qui gisait complètement défoncé sur son canapé. Et cela marcha plutôt bien, James sursauta et se releva presque immédiatement. Harry le vit plisser les yeux et faire le tour de la pièce, histoire de voir d'où venait cette voix. Le brun soupira et siffla :

« - Je suis là. »

Le regard de James s'arrêta aussitôt sur lui et il perdit son air idiot.

« - Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il, la voix étonnamment rauque. »

Ce dernier serra les poings et répondit, la mâchoire contractée :

« - J'habite ici, au cas où tu aurais oublié. C'est pas encore ton squat de junkie. »

Les yeux de James s'assombrirent d'un coup et il se releva, chancelant. Pendant une seconde, Harry crut qu'il allait se ramasser par terre la tête la première mais il réussit finalement à se stabiliser.

« - Je te demande pardon ? »

Le brun sentit bien qu'il l'avait énervé mais à cet instant, il n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre. Peut-être que la drogue lui montait également à la tête ? Il savait très bien que son corps était faible et que des chocolats à l'alcool suffisaient à le rendre bourré. Mon Dieu c'est pathétique, pensa-t-il.

« - Tu m'as très bien entendu, te fais pas plus con que tu ne l'es. Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? Et avec ça en plus, cracha Harry en désignant la table. Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? »

Il était vraiment hors de lui. Sa migraine qui avait finit par le quitter pendant le trajet était de retour en force et multipliée par dix. Le sang battait à ses tempes et son dos ruisselait de sueur. Il avait étonnamment froid et chaud en même temps et sa tête lui tournait, il avait de plus en plus envie de vomir. Mais surtout, il n'avait jamais eu aussi envie d'enfoncer son poing droit dans la face de son père. Jamais il n'avait été aussi énervé.

« - Tu me parles pas comme ça, petit con ! cria l'intéressé encore plus fort. C'est chez moi ici, je fais ce que je veux ! »

Il avait du mal à parler et la bouche pâteuse, cela se voyait. Harry n'avait pas vu à quel point son père s'était rapproché de lui, il pouvait sentir son haleine. Son envie de vomir redoubla.

« - Chez toi ? Non mais laisse-moi rire ! C'est toi qui paye le loyer ? Je crois pas, non. Alors maintenant tu vas fermer ta gueule et emmener ta merde loin d'ici et tou... »

Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il avait commencer à voir trouble si bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu le poing de James se diriger tout droit vers sa mâchoire. Il sentit la douleur irradier tout son corps lorsqu'il tomba lourdement sur le sol et que sa tête heurta violemment le parquet. Il vit des étoiles pendant quelques secondes puis eut l'impression que son cœur battait à la fois dans sa mâchoire et dans son crâne. Il ne vit pas non plus un coup de pied arriver, si bien que quand la chaussure de son père toucha son ventre, Harry expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons et gémit au sol en se recroquevillant pour se protéger. Jamais depuis que tout cet enfer avait commencé son père l'avait frappé. Il était rentré bourré de nombreuses fois, mais n'avait jamais été violent. Inutile oui, violent et cruel non. Harry sentit les larmes monter mais les ravala aussitôt. Il ne chialerait pas devant lui, jamais.

Quand il entendit vaguement son père reculer d'un pas, il utilisa toute sa force et se releva aussi vite qu'il pouvait. James poussa un cri de surprise mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et couru jusqu'à la porte en essayant de ne pas tomber, de ne pas se prendre de meuble. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Il descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'il pu sous les beuglements de James, lui demandant de revenir ici tout de suite, et se mit à courir dans les rues de Londres, pieds nus et vêtu uniquement d'un t-shirt noir qui lui collait à la peau.

Il avait chaud et froid en même temps, il n'arrivait plus à respirer et commençait à voir de plus en plus trouble, pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa cage thoracique mais continua tout de même de courir. Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête comme un tourbillon d'idées décousues mais il savait une chose: il voulait être loin. Loin de cet appartement maudit et loin de son père fou. Il courut longtemps, ignorant le regard choqué ou interloqué des rares passants qui se promenait à cette heure, et ne s'arrêta pas. Harry ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps s'était écoulé ni combien de kilomètres il avait parcouru mais il finit par être totalement épuisé, au bord de l'évanouissement, le visage ruisselant de sueur et les jambes tremblantes et flagellantes. Maladroitement, il s'emmêla bêtement les pieds et tomba, roulant sur quelques mètres, s'écorchant les coudes et les avant-bras puis finit par se stopper complètement, les larmes au yeux, le souffle erratique et le corps tremblant. Il en avait marre. Au loin, il lui sembla entendre de la musique et des voix, des rires. Il voulu se relever et partir, mais il ne réussit même pas à bouger le petit doigt. Il avait mal partout et son cœur lui faisait mal, comme prit dans un étau. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses yeux s'étaient fermés tout seuls, et qu'il avait à présent très froid. Il grelottait, tremblait. Les ténèbres commençaient à l'emporter quand il entendit une voix. Elle était proche et étrangement, il avait l'impression de la connaître. Malheureusement, au moment où cette pensée se forma dans son esprit, tout devint noir et il eut l'impression de se faire aspirer par l'obscurité.


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6 : La fête.**_

Harry avait superbement ignoré Draco toute la journée. À chaque heure de cours qu'ils partageaient, le blond avait essayé de lui parler, de s'expliquer, d'engager la conversation mais rien à faire, Potter n'était pas du tout coopératif. Le brun avait un certain don pour ignorer les gens et les éviter, cela en était déconcertant.

Avant leur première heure de cours, Pansy avait emmené Draco dans la cour pour lui présenter ses amis, prétextant qu'il était toujours seul chaque fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Il avait donc fait la connaissance de Luna Lovegood, une fille de terminale bien étrange mais également très gentille et douce. Elle avait l'air un peu dans la lune et dans son monde, ses longs cheveux blond et son air constamment béat n'arrangeant rien, mais lui répondait toujours avec une honnêteté déconcertante. Il pensa automatiquement à ce que Blaise lui avait dit dans les vestiaires, alors c'était elle, Loufoca ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer. Ensuite, Pansy lui avait montré Seamus Finnigan, un garçon assez petit, le visage rond, très bavard qui se vantait de ses origines irlandaises et passait son temps à faire des blagues tellement nulles qu'elles en devenaient presque drôles, et Olivier Dubois, un grand châtain au yeux noisettes complètement passionné de sport qui avait essayé de le faire rejoindre son équipe de basket. Draco fut plutôt rassuré de voir sa petite sœur avec des gens comme ça, ils avaient tous l'air plutôt sympas.

Pendant tout les intercours et les trois heures de trou qui précédaient le déjeuner, le blond fut forcé de penser que Harry pouvait devenir invisible : Il n'était décidément nul part. Draco avait eu beau chercher dans tout le lycée des traces quelconque du brun, impossible de lui mettre la main dessus. Il avait finalement mangé avec Théo et Blaise qui l'avaient invité à leur table et avait passé un bon moment, il les appréciait vraiment de plus en plus.

« - Tu vas à la fête de Diggory ce soir ? Lui avait demandé Blaise. »

Draco avait relevé la tête, étonné. Diggory ? C'était comme cela que l'organisateur s'appelait ? Il avait dit oui à Pansy sur un vulgaire coup de tête mais n'avait même pas prit la peine de se renseigner.

« - J'espère que tu viens, avait continué Blaise sans attendre sa réponse. Diggory n'organise une fête que deux fois par an, mais ce sont les meilleures !

\- Tu y vas toi ? Avait questionné Draco.

\- Bien sûr ! Et Théo aussi. »

Le blond avait lancé un coup d'œil au concerné qui s'était pour sa part contenté de hocher la tête en sirotait son milk-shake à la fraise. Peu après, Draco lui avait demandé l'adresse, même si il était sûr et certain que Pansy l'avait, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Aucune trace des Weasley n'avait été détectée pendant tout le repas.

Harry était réapparu pendant l'heure de ECJS mais s'était tout de suite couché sur sa table, faisant bien comprendre à Draco ses intentions : Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Bien évidemment pendant l'heure qui avait suivit, il avait encore disparu et avait finalement réapparut pour leur dernière heure : Physique-Chimie. D'après ce que Draco avait comprit, Harry était d'ordinaire très fort dans cette matière, le meilleur même. Pourtant depuis ce matin, il n'arrêtait pas de casser le matériel et de se tromper dans des formules plutôt simples. Toute la classe semblait avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, déjà lorsque ce matin il était arrivé en anglais avec 40 minutes de retard, trempé jusqu'aux os et le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Le professeur Lupin ne lui avait rien dit pour son retard mais cela se voyait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Puis la sonnerie avait retentit et Harry s'était presque sauvé en courant pour échapper à Lupin. Draco ne le comprenait pas, mais cela ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus sa curiosité mal placée.

En fin de journée, lorsque Draco s'était rendu avec sa sœur à l'arrêt de bus, Harry n'y était pas, pas plus qu'il ne se trouvait dans le bus.

oO0Oo

Draco et Pansy avaient convenu qu'ils iraient ensemble à la fête de Cédric Diggory avec la voiture du blond. Il avait eu son permis du premier coup, et pour son 18ème anniversaire sa mère et son père lui avait offert une voiture. Ses parents étaient riches, cela n'était un secret pour personne, et malgré leur divorce, ils avaient tout deux gardé cette vieille habitude d'étaler leur argent à tout va, et depuis leur rupture, ils se livraient à présent une guerre sans merci : Qui-gâtera-le-plus-Draco, avec pour arbitre -Non consentant bien évidemment- Draco lui même.

La maison de Cédric Diggory se trouvait à quelques kilomètres du centre ville, dans un quartier de maison similaire du nom de Privet Drive. D'après Pansy, la fête commençait à 19 heures et il était à présent 19h15, ils étaient dans les temps. À peine Draco fut-il rentré dans la rue qu'une musique étouffée parvint jusqu'à lui.

« - Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, déclara Pansy toute excitée. »

oO0Oo

Pour être tout à fait honnête, bien s'amuser n'était pas vraiment ce qu'aurait dit Draco. Voilà à peine trente minutes qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la maison et Pansy l'avait déjà laissé tout seul pour aller danser avec des amis qu'elle avait croisé. Un gobelet rouge remplit d'une boisson inconnue dans la main, Draco essayait de trouver Blaise ou Théo, eux qui lui avaient certifié qu'ils seraient tout deux présent ce soir. Malheureusement, la personne qu'il trouva ne fut pas vraiment celle qu'il aurait voulu, loin de là.

« - Et bien, et bien, tu es tout seul ? Demanda Ginny en balançant ses longs cheveux roux par dessus son épaule. »

Draco soupira et fit volte face, essayant vainement de fuir avant qu'elle ne l'attrape. Bien évidemment, cela ne marcha pas et elle se posta devant lui.

« - Ça te dirais d'aller danser ? »

Draco grimaça.

« - Non merci. Il fit une pause hésitant tout de même à continuer. Tu sais, Harry ne me parle pas beaucoup plus qu'à toi, donc pas la peine de te rapprocher de moi pour te rapprocher de lui. »

Le visage de la rousse se décomposa et elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je veux me rapprocher de Harry...»

Devant le sourire en coin que Draco avait pris, elle dut rapidement comprendre qu'il était au courant de sa petite histoire avec le brun car elle se recula en sifflant :

« - Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi il a accepté de manger avec toi, tu n'as vraiment rien d'intéressant. »

Et elle disparut dans la foule qui se mouvait au son de la musique. Draco fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tout le monde lui ressortait cette histoire comme si il avait mangé avec la reine d'Angleterre ? Certes c'était également l'impression qu'il avait eu mais Harry était si insociable que cela ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette fille. Enfin, apparemment, il ne comprenait pas beaucoup de gens ici. Il posa son verre sur le bar de la cuisine, il n'allait de toute façon pas y toucher. La musique était vraiment forte et battait à ses oreilles, la chaleur de la pièce devenait insoutenable et de la sueur commençait à perler sur son front. Il y avait trop de monde, la maison était entièrement remplie et il avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans se prendre un coup de coude dans les dents. Poussant les quelques personnes qui lui bloquaient le passage, Draco se rendit à la porte d'entrée et sortit dans la rue. Il avait attrapé sa veste au passage et ne le regretta pas au vu de la température légèrement fraîche de l'extérieur. Le réverbère devant la maison ne marchait plus, si bien que Draco pu aller s'asseoir sur le petit muret en face de la rue sans risquer d'être dérangé. Un léger vent soufflait ce soir, relevant souplement ses cheveux blond, les faisant voler dans l'air. Involontairement, il pensa à Harry, le garçon secret et solitaire qu'il avait tellement de difficultés à atteindre. Pourquoi était-il si mystérieux ? Draco n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi difficile à comprendre et d'aussi intéressant à la fois. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'attraction qu'il provoquait autour de lui, il avait l'air tellement dans son monde, comme si les petits problèmes des adolescents de son âge ne le concernait pas, qu'il était au dessus de tout cela. Il était beau, c'était indéniable. Il avait des yeux tellement attirants et clairs qu'ils en devenaient presque surnaturels. Pourtant, Draco l'avait bien compris, Harry n'était pas comme les autres à bien des égards. Il avait les yeux tellement vide, la peau tellement pâle et le corps tellement maigre, cela en était vraiment inquiétant. Et puis ce vertige qu'il avait eu à la fin du cours de maths la dernière fois. Tout cela était vraiment étrange. Au déjeuner de ce midi, Draco avait bien essayé de tirer les vers du nez de Blaise mais malheureusement, le black lui avait déjà tout dit et ne savait rien de plus. Harry était un véritable mystère à lui tout seul.

Draco soupira, faisant apparaître une brume blanchâtre devant son visage pâle. C'était le week-end, et il n'allait plus voir Harry pendant deux jours. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi impatient d'être lundi, lui qui avait toujours détesté les cours. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi obsédé par Harry Potter, il se trouvait ridicule à penser comme une petite pucelle de 15 ans. Soudain, le tirant de sa rêverie, une douce voix bien connue se fit entendre derrière lui.

« - Tu avais trop chaud ? »

Draco se retourna en souriant, Pansy était toujours là où il fallait et quand il fallait. Son doux visages, ses petits yeux noisettes rieurs, ses longs cheveux bruns, Pansy avait l'air d'un petit ange noir.

« - On peut dire ça. Et toi ? Tu ne t'amuse pas ? »

La brune se rapprocha et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

« - Bof, elle haussa les épaules. Tous mes amis sont complètement bourrés et comme moi je ne bois pas, c'est pas très drôle. »

Elle regarda la rue quelques instants, les yeux perdu dans le vague, avant de dire :

« - Regarde la personne là-bas. Il doit avoir froid en t-shirt, souffla t-elle. »

Draco tourna la tête vers la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Effectivement, un garçon était en train de courir au bout de la rue comme si il avait le diable à ses trousses. Il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt, et dans l'obscurité de la rue, Draco ne pouvait voir son visage. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il déglutit.

« - Oh putain, couina Pansy. »

Le garçon venait de s'emmêler les pieds et de faire, ce que Draco appellerait volontiers, la chute la plus magnifique et la plus flippante qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Il avait roulé sur une dizaine de mètres et était maintenant au milieu de la route, sans bouger.

« - On devrait aller voir, souffla Draco. »

Pansy hocha la tête et ils coururent tout les deux en direction du garçon étalé par terre. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Draco pouvait l'apercevoir de mieux en mieux. Il était brun et portait un t-shirt foncé, le blond fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que le garçon ne portait pas de chaussure. Il était allongé sur le sol, face contre terre, la tête tourné du coté opposé à Draco. Il s'arrêta net. Pansy ralentit aussi et le regarda sans comprendre.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ? »

Il venait de le reconnaître. Des cheveux bruns désordonnés, un corps maigre et un jean foncé, Draco n'aurait su dire comment mais là, à quelques mètres de lui, il l'avait reconnu. C'était Harry. Harry était allongé là, sur le sol, au beau milieu de la route. Il se remit à courir, deux fois plus vite que précédemment, dépassant Pansy sans faire attention à ses questions. Draco fut près de lui en quelques secondes.

« - Harry ? Harry ça va ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, si bien qu'il prit la décision de le retourner sur le dos. Quand il aperçut son visage, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Harry était dans un triste état. Il avait les lèvres bleues et fendues, du sang coulait de sa tempe et un énorme bleu recouvrait sa joue gauche. Sa peau était complètement glacée et ses avant bras étaient tout écorchés et en sang.

Encore une fois, Draco était complètement perdu.

Tout d'abord, Harry arrivait en courant comme un dératé, lui qui apparemment séchait tout les cours de sport, ensuite il tombait à la renverse au beau milieu de la rue, puis Draco découvrait qu'il avait le visage tuméfié et pour finir il s'était bel et bien évanoui.

Décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment rien au mystère vivant qu'était Harry Potter.

Draco secoua la tête et se reprit. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour réfléchir à tout cela. Il se retourna vers Pansy qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« - Tu le connais ?

\- Il est dans ma classe, se contenta-t-il de répondre. »

Draco se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. De toute évidence, il n'y avait personne avec lui et le blond ne savait pas où il habitait. Il soupira. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution.

« - Pansy, aide moi à le porter. »

oO0Oo

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry était allongé dans le lit de Draco, toujours inconscient. Le blond n'avait pas trouvé meilleure solution pour le moment, et s'était en plus de ça également aperçu que le brun avait de la fièvre. Peut être cela était-il dû à son escapade sous la pluie du matin, qui savait ? Il soupira et regarda l'heure : Il n'était que 21h. Il n'arrêtait pas de se questionner sur comment et pourquoi le brun en était arrivé là. S'était-il battu ? Cela aurait été vraiment étrange, vu sa corpulence. Depuis tout à l'heure, Draco trouvait que Harry sentait bizarre. Une odeur qui lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Pansy était restée avec lui, et regardait Harry avec inquiétude. Elle aussi trouvait qu'il sentait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Draco la vit soupirer et se lever.

« - Je vais lui faire un truc à manger, il aura peut-être faim en se réveillant. »

Et elle sortit de la pièce en souriant doucement à Draco. Pansy avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Elle avait soigné les blessures de Harry, les avait désinfectées puis bandées ou avait simplement posé un pansement dessus. Pourtant, le blond était inquiet. Harry avait les joues rouges, respirait difficilement et avait le front en sueur. N'importe qui aurait pu deviner que le brun allait mal. Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Draco ; pourquoi était-il dehors à cette heure ? Il n'avait pas pu se faire ces blessures au visage en tombant, alors d'où venaient-elles ? Et puis cette odeur étrange qui flottait sur ses vêtement et maintenant dans la pièce. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour la poser sur le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et soupira. Il ne comprenait décidément rien et y réfléchir autant lui donnait mal à la tête, et il decida qu'il questionnerait Harry quand celui-ci se réveillerait. Il ferma les yeux.

Quand Pansy retourna dans la chambre une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard elle trouva Draco endormi sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Elle sourit doucement et décida de revenir plus tard pour ne pas le réveiller, elle ferma délicatement la porte. La brune se demandait tout de même qu'elle était la relation entre ce garçon et son frère. Il lui avait simplement dit que c'était un camarade de classe mais Draco n'aurait jamais réagi et agi ainsi pour un simple camarade de classe, elle en était certaine. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il c'était passé et se posait beaucoup de question. Le blond lui avait dit que le garçon s'appelait Harry et il lui avait semblé l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. En y réfléchissant, Pansy s'était rendu compte qu'effectivement, elle l'avait déjà vu discuter avec Luna un jour pendant une récréation. Était-il un ami de Draco ? Si oui, pourquoi le lui avoir présenté comme un simple camarade ? Pansy soupira. Son frère agissait vraiment bizarrement.

Tout à coup, elle se stoppa net dans le couloir et plaqua sa main droite contre sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Il lui semblait bien avoir déjà senti l'odeur du garçon quelque part. L'année précédente, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'en seconde, il y avait eu une intervention de prévention et elle avait pu sentir différents types d'odeurs que les drogues pouvaient avoir, pour justement les reconnaître plus tard. C'était cela l'odeur. Elle la reconnaissait maintenant et en était sûr. Pansy fit aussitôt demi-tour et ouvrit la porte de la chambre en grand, réveillant Draco par la même occasion. Il sursauta et lui lança un regard interrogatif. La brune ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait lui en parler.

« - Draco.. Commença t-elle, est-ce que.. Ton ami se drogue ? »

Elle vit Draco écarquiller les yeux au possible et renifler. Bien sur que lui aussi avait sentit l'odeur, et au vu de son expression, il venait de la reconnaître à son tour.

Le blond se leva et se rendit jusqu'au lit.

« - Essayons de le réveiller, souffla t-il. »

Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre. Et cette fois, Harry ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.

« - Laisse moi faire, déclara Pansy en se penchant au dessus du lit. »

Elle secoua doucement le brun par l'épaule en l'appelant d'une voix calme. Draco le vit papillonner des yeux et grimacer, signe qu'il commençait à se réveiller. Un grand silence gêné surgit dans la pièce, quand il déclara d'une voix rauque et étranglée :

« - Maman ? »


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

 _« Quand Harry était encore à l'école primaire, il était vraiment un gentil garçon. Serviable, poli, souriant, rien de ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien du jeune homme blasé et taciturne du présent. Le jour où sa vie avait basculé ne ressemblait à rien à ce que l'on pouvait voir dans les films. Il n'y avait pas eu un orage déferlant ou encore une pluie démentielle pour le prévenir du jugement impardonnable des dieux, non rien de tout cela. Cela avait été un jour comme les autres, ensoleillé, une température acceptable, et le petit brun avait même eu une bonne note à l'école. Non, vraiment, rien ne laissait présager ce qu'il trouverait en rentrant chez lui. Teresa l'avait salué, presque comme à l'ordinaire si l'on oubliait le sourire triste et compatissant qui ornait ses lèvres. Harry ne s'en était pas formalisé et avait monté les escaliers, fier de pouvoir rentrer avec une bonne nouvelle à son actif. Pourtant lorsqu'il était rentré, ce n'était pas ses parents qui l'attendaient impatiemment chez lui mais un homme de leur âge, assis dans le canapé. Il avait relevé la tête lorsque le jeune garçon était entré dans la pièce, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage fin. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, pourtant lorsque l'homme lui avait prit la main pour redescendre les étages qu'il venait de monter et l'emmener dans sa voiture, il n'avait rien dit. Quelque chose lui assurait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, si bien qu'il l'avait tout simplement suivit sans discuter, oubliant les règles de prudence que ses parents lui apprenait depuis sa naissance. Ils étaient tous les deux arrivés devant un grand bâtiment en brique rouge et l'homme lui avait à nouveau prit la main pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Dans l'enceinte du vieux bâtiment, il n'y avait aucune couleur. Que du blanc, du sol au plafond, les meubles, les chaises, les bureaux et, Harry s'en souvient parfaitement, même les gens. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Les gens le regardait bizarrement, avec pitié, avec une douceur feinte, ou alors avec un regard désintéressé, comme si il en avait vu d'autres avant lui, ce qui sans doute était le cas. Les murs lui semblait trop proche, les couloirs trop étroits, il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait et il n'aimait pas ça. Si il n'avait pas eu la main chaude de l'homme qui le tenait fermement et doucement à la fois, Harry serait partit en courant. Il faisait froid. Il avait un peu de mal à respirer et à suivre le rythme de l'homme au cheveux noir qui avait de si grande jambe comparé à lui. Il eu l'impression de marcher pendant des heures interminables, dans cet endroit fade et dépourvu de vie, avant d'enfin arriver là où l'homme voulait apparemment l'emmener. Son père était là, assis sur une chaise en face d'une porte elle aussi blanche, les mains croisé sur les genoux et la tête basse. Harry avait remarqué tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas : Son père pleurait. Avec ses petits yeux vert, le brun avait parfaitement réussi à voir les gouttes d'eau salés qui tombaient les unes après les autres sur les mains crispé et serré de son papa. Il avait lâché la main de l'homme et avait marché lentement jusqu'à lui._

 _« -Papa ? »_

 _James avait relevé doucement la tête, le visage déformé par la tristesse, et d'un geste vif, avait attraper Harry pour le serrer contre lui. Le petit garçon s'était laissé faire, et avait même entourer la taille de son père de ses petits bras pâle. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais le voir pleurer lui serrait le cœur et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne savait pas où était partit l'homme qui l'avait accompagner mais il avait disparu, les laissant tout les deux seul dans le grand couloir blanc. Il était resté longtemps comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, son père sanglotant contre lui. Et puis James l'avait dit. Cette phrase, cette simple phrase qui avait détruit le petit cœur d'un enfant de cinq ans._

 _« - Maman est morte, Harry, il avait reniflé, je suis désolé mon grand, tellement désolé. »_

 _Et Harry avait pleuré à son tour. Sa tête n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce que son père venait de lui dire mais son cœur et son corps eux, l'avaient bien comprit : Il n'avait plus de maman. »_

Harry était bien. Il n'avait pas chaud, il n'avait pas froid. Il n'avait mal nul part et il avait l'étrange impression de flotter ou bien alors de nager dans du coton. Il n'avait pas de problème et se sentait vraiment bien. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, comme si il se trouvait au fond de l'océan. Il ne se souvenait de rien, et honnêtement, il ne voulait rien savoir. Il voulait pas interrompre ce moment. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas sentit aussi calme, aussi détendu ? Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Il était bien. Quand tout d'un coup, il eu l'impression qu'un étaux enserrait sa tête engourdit. Ses bras lui firent mal et il sentait son cœur qui battait à l'intérieur de ses tempes. Il se sentait mal. Coupable. Harry ignorait pourquoi mais ce sentiment était horrible, comme si il regardait quelqu'un se faire tuer sans bouger. Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Tout son corps n'était qu'une immense courbature et Harry avait de nouveau très froid. Il sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos et imbiber ses vêtements déjà humide. Il avait l'impression de se faire aspirer, comme si on le forçait à se rendre quelque part. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver le calme et la paix qu'il avait eu quelque minutes plus tôt mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose le ramenait de force à la surface, le tirant ainsi de la sérénité du fond de l'océan. La pression de l'eau l'écrasait de tout son poids et il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eu l'impression de prendre une grande gorgé d'air, comme si il était resté en apnée tout ce temps. Il voyait flou et vague, comme si sa vue c'était d'un seule coup rapidement détérioré. Il voyait juste une silhouette au dessus de lui. De long cheveux et un doux sourire. Il ne comprit pas vraiment mais il demanda quand même, sentant une goutte de sueur couler de son front :

« - Maman ? »

Une larme incontrôlé coula le long de sa joue. Sa voix était éraillé et rauque, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé pendant des mois. Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait très soif. Et froid aussi. Il sentait des frissons parcourir tout son corps, mais quand il voulu se recroqueviller pour récupérer un peu de chaleur, une douleur lancinante surgit de ses muscles et il gémit. Il vit les cheveux bruns reculer, remplacé par une tête blonde totalement flou.

« - Potter ? Ça va ? »

Il avait l'impression de reconnaître cette voix. Elle lui semblait si loin, comme si on lui parlait à travers une vitre. Son cœur battait à ses oreilles. Harry essaya de fixer son regard sur l'ombre blonde au dessus de lui mais ses yeux avaient envie de se fermer tout seuls. Une phrase le réveilla un peu plus.

« - Draco, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital ? »

D'un geste rapide, il attrapa ce qu'il distingua comme étend un poignet et déclara, essayant de ne pas faire attention à la douleur de sa gorge sèche.

« - Pas.. L'hôpital. »

Pour rien au monde il ne retournerait là-bas. Jamais. L'ombre se pencha à nouveau sur lui et lui demanda d'une voix inquiète :

« - Honnêtement tu te sens comment ? »

Harry fit tout sont possible pour répondre, alors que sa gorge allait rendre l'âme.

« - J'ai l'impression de m'être fait rouler dessus par un camion... Et j'ai soif. »

Il entendit un ricanement et une porte claquer. Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer et le visage de l'ombre flou devenait plus nette. Il eu envie de partir en courant quand le visage de Malfoy apparu devant lui. Parmi toutes les personnes qui aurait pu le trouver il avait fallu que cela soit Malfoy ? Vraiment ?

« - On est où ? »

Sa voix était vraiment à deux doigts de se rompre.

« - Chez moi. »

Évidemment.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure là ? »

Harry sentit que ce n'était pas vraiment la question que Draco aurait voulu poser mais plutôt : Pourquoi tu courais comme un dérater au milieu de route avec le visage en sang ?Pourtant il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de répondre à ça non plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache, il voulait que personne ne sache. C'était égoïste, mais de toute façon, sa vie inintéressante s'arrêterait dans peu de temps. Comme pour le sauver, une fille au long cheveux brun ouvrit la porte à cet instant, détournant l'attention de Draco. Elle arriva au bord du lit et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau en souriant doucement. Harry essaya de se redresser mais grimaça quand ses muscles le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Draco le vit et fronça les sourcils.

« - Je vais t'aider. »

Le blond se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de lui pour le positionner contre les oreiller. Harry grogna mais ne contesta pas et se laissa faire. Une fois en place, il souleva difficilement ses bras et constata qu'ils étaient bandé. La fille lui tendit la bouteille ouverte et il la but entièrement. L'eau froide fit du bien sur sa pauvre gorge maltraité et il gémit de plaisir. Il sentait bien qu'il était malade et qu'il avait de la fièvre : Il avait tellement froid. Quand il se reposa sur l'oreiller derrière lui, Harry baissa la tête et soupira. Il se sentait tellement perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien, sa vie partait en littéralement en couille. Il repensa à son père et son cœur se serra. Était-il toujours à l'appartement ? S'en voulait t-il ? C'était possible après tout, Harry était toujours son fils, non ? Quand le brun était enfant, James était un père formidable. Il était toujours là pour lui et pour lui apprendre à ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par les plus grand que lui. Il avait joué au foot ensemble malgré les petites jambes de Harry et mangeaient de la pizza sur la table basse du salon quand sa mère rentrait tard de son travail à l'hôpital. La même table basse que celle qui était dans l'appartement. Harry ferma les yeux et inspira, sentant les larmes revenir. Il avala un bon coup et le nœud de son ventre se desserra quelque peu.

« - Harry. »

La voix de Malfoy s'était quelque peu durci et le concerné releva la tête en haussant un sourcil.

« - Tu sais.. Il hésita. Si tu as un problème, il y a des bons instituts pour cela. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Un institut ?

« - Il y a beaucoup de gens qui ont ton problème, continua la fille au cheveux brun, tu peux te faire aider. »

Mais de quoi ils parlaient ? C'était impossible qu'il sache pour son cœur, sa mère, son père ou quoi que se soit d'autre, alors de quoi est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien parler ? Harry pencha la tête sur le coté pour leur faire comprendre que lui justement ne comprenait pas. Malfoy soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur d'exaspération brillant dans les siens.

« - Tu pus la drogue, Harry. C'est à cause de cela que tu t'es évanoui ? Que tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ? Tu sais on comprend mais si tu veux... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Harry c'était redressé comme un ressort et sniffait ses vêtements en grimaçant. Ils avaient raisons, son t-shirt puait littéralement. Il croyait vraiment que.. C'était vrai que son attitude pouvait porter à confusion mais de là à croire qu'il.. Il passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

« - Je ne me drogue pas et je ne fume pas, précisa t-il. »

La surprise passa sur le visage des deux personnes présente et Harry soupira.

« - Je sais que dans les conditions c'est plutôt difficile à croire mais... Disons simplement que je me suis retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je.. Je vais rentrer. »

Presque aussitôt, la fille parut complètement révolté et déclara d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucun refus, comme si elle était entrain de parler à un enfant :

« - Non mais ça va pas, non ? Tu vas rester sagement ici cette nuit et dormir. Dray prendra le canapé et toi, tu te reposes. »

Harry protesta.

« - Je ne vous connais et vous avez été déjà sympa de me récupérer, je vais pas m'imposer plus longtemps. Il fit une pause. En plus, mon père va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas. »

Ce devait être le plus gros mensonge qu'il n'avait jamais dit. Il s'en voulait presque de leur mentir ainsi, surtout que la fille était vraiment gentille et que Malfoy était.. et bien il était présent. Mais il ne voulait pas rester là. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, dans cette chambre propre qui sentait très certainement bon avait qu'il n'y entre. Il ne savait pas si rentrer chez lui était une bonne idée, surtout que son père devait être encore là. Tout à coup, il pensa à une solution.

« - Bon, déclara Draco, d'accord mais je te ramène. »

Harry acquiesça et commença à se lever. Sa tête lui faisait toujours aussi mal et ses jambe tremblotait dangereusement. Il voyait toujours un peu trouble mais il réussi tout de même à arriver dans l'entrer de leur appartement. Celui-ci était vraiment grand. Grand salon moderne, grande cuisine moderne, tout comme une grande chambre moderne. Impersonnelle. L'idée de Harry se renforça, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. Draco se retourna vers lui et lui tendit une veste. Le brun fronça les sourcils puis se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en t-shirt. Il frissonna encore. Malgré sa fierté mal tombé, il accepta le vêtement que lui tendait Malfoy en grognant un vague « merci » et l'enfila. Elle était trop grande pour lui mais au moins, elle était chaude.

« - Par contre pour tes chaussures je peux rien faire, on à vraiment pas la même pointure, souffla Draco d'une voix désolé. »

Harry haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

Draco lui avait demandé son adresse et Harry avait automatiquement donné celle de Luna. Cette gentille fille un peu excentrique était la seule personne que Harry aimait vraiment. Elle était complètement barré mais également très douce et honnête. Quand il était au collège, Luna, tout comme lui, était toujours toute seule dans un coin de la classe. Tout le monde la surnommait Loufoca du à ses tenues légèrement originale et ses expressions plutôt bizarre. Quand elle avait dit un jour à quelqu'un de la classe qu'elle croyait en la magie, il s'était moqué d'elle et personne n'avait plus voulu l'approcher. Techniquement, elle était l'exacte opposé de Harry. À l'époque et encore aujourd'hui, il était quelqu'un de très terre à terre qui avait un regard assez sombre lui la vie et les gens pour son jeune âge. Il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi tant de personne essayait de lui parler alors qu'il faisait tout pour qu'on lui foute la paix. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à cette fille solitaire au long cheveux blond et au regard tellement expressif. Pourtant un soir de pluie, alors qu'il partait, tard évidemment, du collège pour rentrer chez lui, un parapluie à la main, il l'avait aperçu. Elle était là, seule, assise sur son sac à même le sol, sous la pluie, les jambes remonter contre sa poitrine la tête basse. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là mais, quelque chose chez elle lui avait donné l'envie d'aller la voir. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais il s'était bel et bien approché et avait mit le parapluie au dessus de ses cheveux blond complètement mouillée. Elle avait relevé la tête et l'avait regardé pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il lui avait répondu qu'il rentrait chez lui et lui avait à son tour retourné la question. Une des personnes qu'il l'embêtait dans la classe l'avait poussé et elle s'était tordu la cheville. Et puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle avait demander à Harry pourquoi il gardait un visage si impassible alors qu'il était triste. En quelques minutes, cette fille l'avait percé à jour. Il avait été étonné de sa franchise puis avait soupiré. Il lui avait tendu le parapluie, Luna l'avait prit, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il voulait quelle en fasse, elle qui était de toute façon déjà trempé, mais Harry n'avait pas répondu et s'était agenouillé, dos à elle et lui avait simplement dit de monter. Il était mince certes, petit, effectivement, mais Luna était au moins dix fois pire que lui. Était-elle anorexique à cette époque ? Harry ne lui avait jamais demandé. Il l'avait ramené chez elle sur son dos, discutant pour passer le temps. Luna avait été l'une des seules personnes à apprendre pour sa mère. Harry avait apprit à son tour qu'elle aussi n'avait plus sa maman. Ils s'étaient trouvé de nombreux point commun assez troublant et Harry appréciait grandement la compagnie de la jeune fille.

Le lendemain, Luna n'était pas venu, ayant attrapé un rhume suite à la veille au soir, mais quand elle était revenu le sur-lendemain avec des béquilles, personnes n'avaient rien dit ou fait de commentaire. Mais quand Harry s'était levé pour aller lui dire bonjour et savoir comment elle allait, personne ne s'en était remit. Tout le monde se posait des questions et personne ne comprenait pourquoi Harry restait avec elle. Il avait ainsi continué, restant ensemble sans forcément parler, appréciant simplement la compagnie pas trop encombrante de l'autre. Petit à petit, Harry s'était livré, lui avait raconté, pour son père et sa dépression. Et au file du temps, les gens avait commencé à s'y faire. Au lycée, cela avait été pareil. À part Ginny qui faisait tout pour séduire Harry et part la suite lui rendre la vie impossible, rien n'avait changé. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait un peu oublié Luna depuis quelque temps mais le bordel qu'était devenue sa vie ne lui laissait aucun répit, même pour sa meilleure amie. Et pour cela, il s'en voulait beaucoup. Rien que de repenser à ses réflexions sur sa solitude des derniers jours, il se gifla mentalement. Quelle ami indigne il était.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la petite maison de Luna, Draco lui lança un regard septique. Bizarrement, il n'avait jamais imaginé que Harry vivrait dans une maison avec des guirlandes de noël au fenêtre alors que l'on était en septembre, des lapins de pâque posé sur les poteaux de chaque coté du portail, ainsi que tout sorte de chose plus excentrique les unes que les autres, disséminé un peu partout dans le petit jardinet devant le maison. Harry avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres en regardant la petite habitation, bien que le regard dans le vague dû à sa fièvre qui, Draco en était certain, n'avait pas du tout baissé. Le brun se retourna vers lui et le remercia, la voix toujours rauque. Il avait toujours la lèvre fendu et l'hématome de sa joue avait viré au bleu. La mâchoire de Draco se crispa. Harry ouvrit la portière en grimaçant, son bras lui faisant également mal, et sortit maladroitement de la voiture. Il s'avança vers le portail qu'il ouvrit et pénétra dans le jardin. La porte était juste devant lui, mais il hésitait à sonner. Luna lui en voulait peut-être ? Il l'avait complètement délaissé ses derniers jours et il s'en voulait tellement que sa gorge se noua. Malfoy était toujours derrière lui et Harry était certain qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas rentré. Il soupira, inspira un grand coup et appuya sur le bouton. Il entendit des pas courir vers lui et la porte s'ouvrit en grand, le faisant sursauter. Luna était là, sur le seuil de la porte, vêtu du kigurumi que Harry lui avait offert pour son anniversaire il y a deux ans, et le regardait avec un doux sourire au lèvres. Avant que le brun ai pu s'expliquer, Luna s'exclama :

« - Harry ! Je savais que tu allais venir, entre. »

Elle s'écarta d'un petit bon pour le laisser passer et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry entendit la voiture de Malfoy démarrer et l'éloigner dans la rue. Ce dernier avait du comprendre que ce n'était pas chez lui en apercevant Luna mais apparemment, il avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas descendre de la voiture pour lui demander des explications. Le brun se sentit soulagé. Harry se retourna finalement vers Luna en haussant un sourcil.

« - Comment tu savais, il toussa, que j'allais venir ? »

La blonde remit sa capuche de lion sur sa tête et lui dit, avec tout le sérieux du monde :

« - Ce sont les ronflaxes cornues qui me l'on dit. »

Oui, il l'avouait, Luna était un peu spécial. Souvent, elle faisait des prédictions sortit de nul part, mais qui bizarrement se révélait toujours juste. Quand il lui demandait comment elle faisait, elle lui répondait que c'était magique. Spécial, oui. Adorable aussi. Enfin selon lui.

Le visage de la jeune fille prit un air plus sérieux qu'elle n'adoptait que rarement et lui dit :

« - Viens, allons dans ma chambre. Tu me raconteras. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. La suivant difficilement dans les escaliers, grimaçant à chaque marche, se sentant minable à chaque pas, il arriva tout de même en haut et la suivit dans la pièce. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Luna, il s'aperçut qu'elle y avait déjà installé un matelas. Il s'assit dessus, attendit que la blonde face de même, soupira, et lui raconta sa soirée. Sa merveilleuse soirée.

Pendant tout le récit, la blonde ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois, le laissant parler. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui décrivait les faits, le visage du brun se décomposait petit à petit, perdant ce masque de sang froid qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il s'était réveillé chez Malfoy. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Quand il eu finit, il n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers elle, pour une raison inconnue, il avait honte. Il s'était fait complètement dominer, son père avait fait se qu'il voulait de lui et il n'avait pu se défendre. Il s'était enfui, comme un lâche, comme un faible. Et cela le rendait encore plus misérable à ses yeux. Quand la blonde prit la parole, il ferma ses yeux le plus fort possible.

« - Harry, tu me caches quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Je le sens. »

Oh oui, il lui cachait quelque chose. Sa mort irrémédiable. Il ne voulait pas la rendre triste. Luna était la seule amie qu'il avait et il se sentit stupide. Pendant ses derniers jours, il n'avait cessé de se demander qui serait triste d'apprendre sa mort, sans jamais penser à elle. Luna était sa meilleure amie, et il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, il se sentait nul et minable, il avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose en travers de la gorge et il avait envie de pleurer et de vomir en même temps.

Il releva la tête et encra ses yeux vert dans les jolies yeux bleu inquiet de Luna.

« - Je suis désolé. »

Sa voix lui paraissait tellement étrange, lointaine. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

« - Je suis tellement désolé. »

Il fit une pause, resserrant sa prise. Il se sentait partir, tellement fatigué, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les muscles douloureux, il n'avait plus aucune force. Il avait tellement envie de pleurer.

« - Tellement. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue, Luna toujours silencieuse.

« - Je... »

Une autre.

« - Vais mourir. »

Il l'avait dit tellement bas qu'il doutait que la blonde l'ai entendu, et il pria pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Il n'aurait jamais la force de le répéter. Mais quand il l'entendit sangloter et resserrer sa prise, la sensation d'étau sur son cœur s'amplifia et il se sentit partir, des larmes chaudes roulant sur ses joues.

Harry Potter s'endormit alors, le cœur lourd, un regard bleu blessé et remplit de larmes posé sur lui, des bras protecteur entourant son corps frêle et meurtrie.


	9. Chapitre 8

Hey ! Vous allez bien ? Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, mais le dernier chapitre à eu un gros bug. Le texte était mal afficher et impossible de le lire. Je viens à peine de le remarquer, alors j'ai décidé de tout effacer. J'ai remplacé tout les chapitres par les nouveaux corrigé (Donc avec moins de fautes d'orthographes) et j'espère que cela vous plaira :3.

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Draco Malfoy n'est pas un abruti.**_

Harry ne rentra pas chez lui avant le dimanche midi. Il avait passé tout son samedi chez Luna, regardant la télé avec elle et critiquant les émissions débiles qui passaient sur les différentes chaînes. La conversation de la veille n'avait pas été évoquée une seule fois, la blonde voyant bien que Harry n'avait absolument aucune envie d'en parler.

Cependant, le soir, devant sa porte d'entrée, clairement, Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Sa fièvre avait baissé après sa journée de repos en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, mais la sensation de malaise qui lui tiraillait l'estomac et les entrailles en cet instant existait pour une toute autre raison. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible avant de les rouvrir et de tendre une main tremblante vers la poignée de la porte. Il n'était pas retourné chez lui depuis vendredi soir et la sensation de peur intense qui l'avait forcé à s'enfuir comme un petit enfant dans la rue était encore bien ancrée dans son cœur. Ce dernier se serra quand il abaissa la poignée.

Silence.

Harry soupira de soulagement et entra dans l'appartement. En comparaison avec la chaleur démesurée de vendredi soir, on pouvait dire qu'il faisait indéniablement froid. Tout en se frictionnant les bras à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, Harry retira ses chaussures, les laissa dans l'entrée et pénétra dans le salon.

Le brun avait imaginé mille scénarios, tous plus morbides les uns que les autres, mais celui de retrouver son appartement parfaitement rangé, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes et l'odeur écœurante qui y régnait deux jours plus tôt presque complètement disparue ne faisait certainement pas partie de ses suppositions. Le cœur presque léger, il s'approcha de la table : tout avait été nettoyé. Une grosse partie de la tension accumulée dans son corps s'évapora d'un coup et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête en arrière, les yeux dans le vague. Son père avait-il fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé parce qu'il regrettait ? Peut être allait-il même essayer d'arrêter tout cela ?

Il ricana et secoua la tête. Non, il n'était pas naïf à ce point.

Harry se redressa et regarda la montre noire qu'il portait à son poignet - cadeau de Luna - et soupira en avisant l'heure. Il était déjà plus de 14h et il devait retrouver son téléphone portable, qu'il avait perdu depuis environ deux semaines quelque part dans l'appart'. Il souhaitait la prévenir que tout allait bien, et ensuite se rendre à son rendez-vous chez le médecin.

Mine de rien, cette visite le rendait nerveux. Il allait enfin savoir, poser ses questions, avoir des réponses. Il s'était tellement plu à croire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'il n'avait posé aucune question, se contentant seulement de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Mais maintenant, il regrettait. Comment allait-il mourir ? Serait-ce douloureux ? Serait-ce long ? Aurait-il des signes avant-coureurs ? Des symptômes ? Il n'en savait rien. Harry avait rendez-vous à quinze heures et, remarquant qu'il n'était pas en avance, se contenta d'attraper son portefeuille avec sa carte de bus à l'intérieur et fila de l'appartement.

oO0Oo

Assis dans la salle d'attente, Harry commença à stresser. Il n'avait absolument rien ressenti lorsque Teresa l'avait accompagné, alors qu'il était pratiquement sûr et certain qu'on lui annoncerait sa mort; mais là, maintenant, il commençait à avoir peur. Quand s'était-il réveillé ?

Il soupira et posa sa tête contre le dossier. Dans quelques minutes, ce serait à lui. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et une envie de vomir l'avait pris aux tripes quand il avait passé les portes de la clinique. Sa fièvre n'était pas de retour, mais il se sentait tout de même frileux et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prit sa tête dans ses mains, tout d'un coup extrêmement fatigué.

« - Mr Potter ? »

Harry sursauta et rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur le professeur Snape, debout devant lui. Un sentiment de panique traversa son corps et il n'osa pas lui répondre, ne sachant que faire. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur des personnes qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir dans de pareilles circonstances ? D'abord Malfoy et maintenant Snape, génial!

« - Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là tout seul ? »

Le cerveau de Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, hésitant entre l'envoyer bouler en lui répliquant que ça ne le regardait pas et trouver un bon bobard en quelques secondes.

« - Je suis malade donc je suis venu ici. Et vous ? »

Bravo Harry, pas mal. Bien qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de la raison qui avait poussé cette face de chauve-souris au cheveux gras à venir ici, il écouta tout de même sa réponse, sûr que si il ne le faisait pas, Snape lui ferait payer plus tard (à l'école, par exemple).

« - Je suis venu voir un médecin, c'est une connaissance. »

Harry hocha la tête et essaya de cacher son immense joie lorsqu'une infirmière vint le chercher pour l'emmener dans le bureau du docteur Pettigrow. Malheureusement, sa joie fut de courte durée puisque derrière lui, il entendit Snape demander à infirmière :

« - Vous pourrez dire au docteur que je suis là ?

\- Bien sur, Severus. »

Snape lui lança un regard alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

« - Au fait Potter...

\- Oui ?

\- Mmh, non rien, nous verrons cela plus tard, dit-il avec un air calculateur. »

Et Harry se dit que sa vie était vraiment merdique et que Satan devait bien s'amuser en le regardant.

oO0Oo

La première chose que fit Harry en rentrant chez lui, ce fut de fermer les fenêtres qu'il avait laissé grandes ouvertes en partant et de se pelotonner dans son lit, sa couette entièrement autour de lui. Il avait froid, et l'hiver arrivait à grand pas. Une fois dans ses draps froids mais rassurants, Harry s'autorisa enfin à lâcher prise et soupira. Son cœur, son foutu cœur allait purement et simplement lâcher. Il allait avoir de plus en plus de crises au fil du temps, et son cœur allait finalement s'arrêter. Dans environ 361 jours. Harry rit jaune. Il était fatigué, cette rencontre improvisée avec Snape l'avait épuisé, et ces derniers jours de maladie et de fièvre l'avait achevé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi chez Luna, malgré le fait que sa meilleure amie ai une chambre des plus calmes et reposantes, il avait passé son temps à se tourner et se retourner sans cesse, ne fermant finalement pas l'œil de la nuit, se concentrant sur la douce respiration de la blonde dans le lit d'à côté. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il était à peine seize heures, il subissait évidemment le contre coup. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules, sa tête lourde s'enfonçant mollement dans l'oreiller qui lui était offert et finalement, il s'endormit, tout simplement, le visage triste et soucieux.

oO0Oo

Forcément, Harry avait encore mal dormi. Il avait passé la nuit à chercher une position plus confortable, encore et encore, dans l'espoir vain de pouvoir enfin fermer l'œil. Sa fièvre avait fini par revenir et, à force de grelotter de froid dans ses draps alors qu'il faisait au moins 20 degrés dans la pièce, il avait fini par se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, cherchant désespérément un quelconque médicament qui aurait permis de faire passer tout ça et peut-être d'enfin trouver le sommeil. Quand enfin il mit la main sur une boite de cachets blancs, il en avala quatre et retourna se coucher.

Les heures qui suivirent, Harry ne ferma toujours pas l'œil. Quand il avait enfin réussi à toucher du bout des doigts ce repos bienfaisant qu'il espérait tant, une espèce de peur étrange l'avait assailli, et l'appréhension de voir son père ouvrir sa porte et débarquer dans sa chambre, lui et ses relents de nouvelles odeurs, le clouait littéralement sur son lit. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Et il ne comprenait pas. Harry n'avait jamais laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus sur tout le reste, au point qu'il ressemble à s'y méprendre à un enfant de cinq ans venant de faire un cauchemar de monstre caché sous son lit. Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, il ne se reconnaissait plus du tout.

oO0Oo

Quand il se leva le lendemain matin, Harry était déjà éveillé depuis longtemps. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr de s'être endormi à un moment donné. Des énormes cernes foncés se trouvaient sous ses yeux, tellement noirs qu'on aurait pu croire à du marqueur. Harry se traîna mollement jusqu'à la salle de bain, se déshabilla, tenta de ne pas trop grimacer à la vue de son horrible corps dans le miroir. Sa peau d'ordinaire déjà pâle était à présent blafarde et maladive, d'énormes hématomes violacés s'étalaient sur son torse et son abdomen, et l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front ressortait étonnamment sur sa peau blanche. Sa pommette avait viré au bleu et il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de la dissimuler. Harry grimaça. Il se trouvait dégoûtant.

Il fit volte face et entra dans la cabine de douche, ouvrant de suite le robinet, de sorte à faire jaillir l'eau glacée. Harry resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, le corps complètement à la merci de l'eau froide qui gelait sa pauvre peau déjà bien malmenée, ses yeux fixant le siphon qui aspirait toute l'eau souillée par son corps répugnant. Quand il commença à trembler si fort qu'il menaçait de s'écrouler au sol d'une seconde à l'autre, Harry tourna le robinet dans le sens inverse, laissant l'eau bouillante rougir sa peau glacée. Elle était très certainement beaucoup trop chaude, mais d'un geste rageur, Harry attrapa un gant de crin posé là et frotta son corps de toutes ses forces. Ça lui faisait mal, il sentait sa peau brûler et s'irriter de plus en plus, mais étrangement, cette douleur le soulagea.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, habillé, lavé, du fond de teint recouvrant ses bleus au visage, les cheveux toujours fous et la peau extrêmement rougie. Il prit tout de même le temps de prendre rapidement un petit déjeuner avant de sortir de l'appartement, son sac de cours sur le dos.

oO0Oo

Quelques temps après que le bus ai démarré, Harry s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et essaya de se fondre dans son siège. Draco Malfoy accompagné de ce qu'Harry avait finalement identifié comme sa petite amie passèrent par la porte ouverte du car, et s'avancèrent vers lui. Bien que ne l'ayant absolument pas vu, Harry fut certain que l'affrontement serait inévitable.

... Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux yeux de glace se posèrent sur lui et il eut l'impression d'être sondé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui demander quoi que ce soit et s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot.

Les minutes passèrent dans le plus grand des silences, rythmées uniquement par le bruit de la circulation extérieure et des conversations alentours. Harry ne cessait de se demander si il devait dire quelque chose. Après tout, il l'avait quand même largement prit pour un con. Certes, il ne leur avait rien demandé et c'était également pour sa survie personnelle, mais ce qu'il avait fait - c'est à dire mentir comme un arracheur de dent face à des gens qui l'avaient tout de même aidé - n'était pas vraiment sympa. Il n'osa finalement pas ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, mais il n'en eut pas non plus besoin puisque Malfoy se tourna vers lui.

« - Ai-je vraiment l'air d'un abruti, Potter ? »

Harry sursauta en entendant le ton plein de haine que le blond venait d'utiliser. Alors c'était bon, lui aussi allait le détester ? En fin, c'était peut-être tant mieux, non? Mais étrangement, le cœur de Harry se serra.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, dit-il simplement. »

Et c'était bel et bien le cas, il n'en avait aucune idée. S'il s'excusait, il allait devoir donner des explications, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

« - Et bien peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as fait te conduire chez Luna plutôt que chez toi ? »

S'en faisant mal au cou, Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction d'un geste vif et fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait Luna ? Comment ?

« - Comment tu..

\- C'est une amie de ma sœur, précisa t-il. »

 _Oh, pensa Harry. Alors en fait, c'était sa sœur. Et c'est une amie de Luna._

Sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui fit plaisir. Luna avait enfin des amis, elle ne se faisait plus harceler, et des gens avait enfin compris à quel point elle était gentille, formidable, agréable et douce. Depuis qu'il connaissait Luna, elle avait toujours été un pilier solide sa vie, mais étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune jalousie à ce qu'elle se trouve de nouveaux amis. Après tout, il allait disparaître et il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Sa gorge se noua en pensant à cela.

« - D'accord. »

Draco le foudroya des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Harry déglutit.

« - D'accord ? D'accord ? Sérieusement Potter ? Aucune explication ? »

L'air penaud, Harry tourna la tête vers la ville en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas expliquer, et quitte à ce que Malfoy le déteste, il ne dirait rien. Sa gorge se serra encore plus et il serra les dents. Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il était encore plus perdu qu'il y a quelques jours.

Draco le scruta encore pendant quelques secondes, espérant sûrement qu'il lui réponde finalement. Mais Harry ne dit rien, et quand le bus s'arrêta à leur arrêt, Malfoy soupira à son tour, se leva et sortit du bus pour rejoindre sa sœur.

oO0Oo

Quand Harry passa la porte de sa salle de maths, il sentit presque automatiquement un regard accusateur peser sur lui. Severus Snape le fixait de ses yeux noirs, la mine sombre et inexpressive comme à l'habitude. Après tout ce qui c'était passé, Harry avait presque oublié sa merveilleuse rencontre avec son professeur chez le docteur Pettigrow. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Les docteurs étaient soumis au secret professionnel, non ? Il n'y avait donc aucun risque que Snape soit au courant. Harry déglutit et partit s'asseoir à sa place, la tête basse.

Chaque lundi matin, les terminales de la classe de Harry avaient une heure d'orientation obligatoire et officielle avec leur professeur principal. Quoi faire de son avenir, les différentes branches accessible, les métiers envisageables, continuer ses études ou non. Tout cela aurait certainement intéressé Harry, quelques mois plus tôt. Il voulait vraiment s'en sortir, il voulait vivre par lui même, et pas grâce à un inconnu qui sortait son argent de on ne sait où, ne plus dépendre de l'appartement de sa famille où son père pouvait se trouver à n'importe quel moment. Mais c'était trop tard. 360 jours lui restait, et Harry n'aurait jamais le temps de faire quoi que se soit.

Quand Snape passa dans les rangées pour distribuer des feuilles, Harry remarqua enfin qu'il manquait quelque chose : Draco n'était pas à côté de lui. Trois jours seulement qu'il avait pris cette place vide depuis des années et son absence se faisait déjà ressentir. Balayant la classe du regard, Harry finit par apercevoir ses cheveux si particuliers, blonds, presque blancs au deuxième rang vers la gauche. Il était à coté de Blaise Zabini. Sans vraiment se contrôler, il tiqua en pensant que ces deux là s'étaient plutôt bien trouvés. Oui, il n'aimait pas vraiment Blaise, c'était viscéral.

Quand ils étaient encore au collège, Zabini était l'un des premiers à se moquer ouvertement de Luna. Quand Harry avait commencé à rester avec elle, Zabini s'était calmé, mais il continuait malgré tout à lui envoyer des piques plus ou moins méchantes. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui était à l'origine du surnom « Loufoca ». Et Harry lui en voudrait toujours d'avoir gâché la vie de sa meilleure amie pendant quatre ans.

Soupirant à cause de la tournure de ses pensées, Harry se concentra malgré tout sur la feuille qui était devant lui. Son cœur se serra.

« Quels sont vos projets d'avenir ? »

Il déglutit et serra son stylo encore plus fort entre ses doigts. Se mettre dans des états pareils pour un bout de papier était ridicule, mais tout cela lui rappelait bien trop sa fin inéluctable. Sa misérable vie qui s'arrêterait aussi facilement qu'une chose sans aucune importance. Il pensa tout de suite à Luna, cette fille si bizarre et si gentille qui était restée avec lui tout ce temps sans arrières pensées. Elle s'était faite des amis, elle ne serait plus seule.

Mais lui le serait.

Qu'est-ce que la mort ? Y avait-il un paradis, un enfer ? Que deviendrait-il ? Dire qu'il n'avait pas peur aurait été mentir. Harry ne voulait pas mourir. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et, mut par un instinct qu'il ne comprenait pas, il approcha son stylo de la feuille et y marqua en lettres noires sur le papier blanc :

 _« Je ne veux pas mourir. »_

oO0Oo

Lorsque Harry sortit de la salle de chimie, il était éreinté. Cette heure s'était plutôt bien passée, en comparaison avec celles de vendredi, mais la fatigue formait comme un poids insurmontable sur ses épaules et il était fatigué. En plus de cela, il avait récolté deux heures de colles du professeur Snape pour « avoir rendu cette chose inutile et ridicule » - un très grand manque de respect envers les professeurs, d'après lui. Heureusement pour Harry, Snape n'avait pas lu à voix haute ce qu'il avait marqué sur cette foutue feuille, mais le regard et la voix dure qui avait suivi ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il pensait : Harry était ridicule.

Il avait maintenant trois heures pour déjeuner et, pour finir, une heure de français avec McGonagall. Trois longues heures. Il n'avait pas pris à mangé, il avait déjà avalé un repas entier le matin, pas besoin de plus pour tenir jusqu'au soir. Alors que Harry venait d'arriver au vieux saule pleureur à côté du lac, il entendit la douce voix de Luna lui demander :

« - Harry ? Tu n'as pas cours ? »

Il secoua la tête. Elle lui sourit.

« - Je vois. Je peux rester avec toi ? »

Il souria.

« - Bien sûr. »

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Luna lui parla, rigola, le fit sourire et même rire. Elle n'aborda pas le sujet qui aurait pu mettre Harry mal à l'aise et ne fit aucune remarque implicite par rapport à cela. Elle savait que Harry finirait par lui en parler plus en détails, quand il se sentirait prêt. Et elle attendrait.

« - Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? demanda finalement Harry.

\- Ils sont partis déjeuner en ville et j'avais oublié mon porte-monnaie. Et puis je t'ai aperçu et je leur ai dit que j'allais rester avec toi, ils ont compris.

\- Je suis content, tu sais ? »

Le sourire insouciant de Luna se fana quelque peu et elle se mordit la lèvre.

« - Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi Harry.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule, tu t'es faite des amis toute seule. »

Luna hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire triste.

« - Je t'aime Harry, tu sais ?

\- Oui Luna, je sais. »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

oO0Oo

Si il y avait bien une chose que Harry oubliait très fréquemment, c'était les dates des contrôles à réviser. Si bien que quand McGonagall leur distribua les énoncés des rédactions, il se tapa la tête contre la table. Une heure de rédaction sur table l'attendait, et il ne connaissait même pas le sujet qu'ils étudiaient depuis la semaine dernière. Malgré tout, son corps se détendit quand il lut ce qu'il devait faire. C'était plutôt simple.

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que Harry en était déjà à sa troisième page, son stylo le lâcha sans aucune forme de procès. Essayant par tous les moyens de le réanimer, Harry finit par abandonner et chercha une autre solution. N'ayant pas d'autres stylos dans sa trousse, il dut se résoudre à en demander à quelqu'un. Son voisin de devant lui disait quelque chose, Marcus, lui semblait-il.

« - Euh.. Marcus, chuchota t-il en priant pour ne pas s'être trompé. »

Il souffla de soulagement quand le garçon se retourna avec un air surpris.

« - Tu n'aurais pas un stylo à me prêter, s'il-te-plait ? »

Il hocha la tête, attrapa l'objet demandé dans sa trousse et le tendit à Harry. Ce dernier, au comble de la joie, lui sourit et le remercia en lui disant qu'il lui sauvait la vie. Oui, il aimait bien faire des jeux de mots que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Il ne remarqua pas Marcus rougir en bafouillant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi puis retourner à son travail.

oO0Oo

Quand Harry arriva devant la porte de son appartement, il y resta quelques secondes, écoutant à la porte, vérifiant qu'il n'y ai personne. Allait-il faire cela à chaque fois maintenant ? Vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit comme si il entrait par effraction chez quelqu'un. Il se sentait bête, mais cela le rassurait tout de même. Il y entra finalement, rassuré.

Plus tard, alors que Harry était assis sur le tapis du salon, prêt à se faire à manger, il remarqua que les placards étaient terriblement vide. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé faire les courses, ou seulement sortit de chez lui pour une quelconque raison. Depuis plus d'une semaine, en fait. Et il n'avait plus rien à manger. Soupirant longuement, son estomac gargouillant bruyamment, il partit chercher de quoi se couvrir, son portefeuille, ses clés, enfila ses chaussures et quitta l'appartement, direction le supermarché le plus proche encore ouvert.


	10. Chapitre 9

Hey tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je suis désolé, je ne suis vraiment pas régulière pour la publication...

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Mauvais Timing.**_

Quand Draco rentra chez lui, il trouva l'appartement totalement vide, puis se souvint que Pansy finissait vers 17h30. Il arriva dans le salon, posa son manteau sur le canapé et partit faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Pendant une heure, il fit des maths, essayant de se vider la tête, se répétant encore et encore d'arrêter de penser à Harry. Oui, il était vraiment énervé et rancunier. On ne mentait pas à un Malfoy comme cela. Draco avait passé la totalité de sa journée avec Blaise et Théo, restant dans la cour aux récrés et mangeant avec eux à la pause de midi. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il avait vu et entendu quelque chose qu'il ne devait sûrement pas savoir. Après avoir déjeuner, Théo leur avait proposé d'aller s'installer quelque part en attendant la reprise des cours. D'un accord commun, ils avaient convenu d'aller s'installer sous le saule pleureur face au lac, mais des personnes se trouvaient déjà là à leur arrivée. Luna Lovegood disant « Je t'aime » à Harry Potter avant de se pencher vers lui pour, d'après ce que Draco avait pu voir, l'embrasser. Pour une raison inconnue, Draco s'était senti très gêné et avait aussitôt tourné les talons, suivi de près par Théo et Blaise. Pendant tout l'après-midi, ces deux derniers avait essayé de comprendre, disant et répétant qu'ils en étaient sûr depuis longtemps, leur relation étant d'après eux « trop bizarre ». C'était surtout Blaise qui parlait et Théo qui acquiesçait, mais selon Draco c'était pareil. Lui ne disait rien, il n'avait rien à dire. Potter lui mentait pour filer chez sa copine, aucun problème. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi personne ne lui parlait: il était détestable.

Et puis l'heure de français était arrivé, et McGonagall leurs avaient distribué les énoncés. C'était plutôt dur selon Draco, mais malgré lui, il finit par regarder Harry gratter sur le papier avec assiduité, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Alors que Draco allait retourner à sa propre feuille, il remarqua que le brun s'était arrêté, et secouait son stylo avec un visage complètement abattu, suppliant. Finalement, il soupira en posant l'objet sur sa table et regarda devant lui avec espoir. Draco vit Harry souffler quelque chose au garçon devant lui alors que celui-ci se retournait, complètement ahuri. Et le blond le compris parfaitement : Harry ne parlait jamais à personne. Le visage rouge tomate, le mec se retourna, attrapa quelque chose dans sa trousse, se retourna à nouveau et le tendit à Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit en le remerciant alors que le garçon retournait à son contrôle, les joues sûrement brûlantes au vu de la couleur. Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?

Retournant au présent, Draco termina sa rédaction d'anglais et mit un point final à la biographie, tournant finalement son visage vers l'horloge murale de sa chambre. Il était déjà 19h, et Pansy n'était toujours pas venue le voir. Comme si cette dernière avait entendu ses pensées, trois coups sonores se firent entendre à la porte avant que celle-ci s'ouvre et qu'une tête brune fasse apparition par l'entrebâillement. Elle avait l'air toute gênée, comme si elle avait fait une bêtise. Draco fronça les sourcils, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

« - Draco, hum, j'ai..euh..j'ai oublié de faire les courses, et.., (elle hésita un moment avant de continuer) tu pourrais aller au supermarché nous prendre à manger pour ce soir ? »

Quand Pansy finit enfin sa phrase, le blond soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était que cela ? Sérieusement, sa sœur faisait absolument tout dans l'appartement, des tâches ménagères au courses, en passant par la cuisine. Sans elle, Draco ne saurait pas quoi faire. Et elle s'inquiétait car pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle avait oublié quelque chose ? C'était presque risible. Oui, le supermarché le plus proche n'était pas tout près, surtout que le bus allant là-bas ne passait plus à cette heure là. Mais si Draco avait été franc, il lui aurait dit qu'après trois longues heures penché sur ses devoirs, il avait bien envie de prendre l'air et de se dégourdir les jambes. Mais il se contenta de se lever, d'attraper son portefeuille, de passer devant Pansy, glissant une main dans les cheveux soyeux de sa sœur en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire pour si peu, et sortit de l'appartement après avoir enfilé son manteau et ses chaussures.

De très longues minutes plus tard, Draco arriva enfin dans le bon quartier. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi avoir implanté un magasin dans un quartier aussi mal famé, au lieu de le mettre dans le sien, beaucoup plus sécurisé. Les réverbères de la rue étaient pratiquement tous grillés, des ados, encore plus jeunes que lui, traînaient sur les trottoirs en buvant de l'alcool et en riant très fort, et des bruits étranges et inquiétants venant des plus petites ruelles se faisait entendre.

Draco voulait vraiment rentrer au plus vite.

Accélérant le pas pour arriver au plus vite dans le magasin, il faillit s'étouffer et tomber à la renverse devant la vison qui s'offrait à lui. Harry Potter sortait de l'immeuble un peu plus loin, les mains dans les poches de son sweat noir, la seule lumière de la rue braquée sur lui. Et ses bleus. Draco les voyait distinctement à présent, les hématomes violacés qui recouvraient son visage. Il n'avait pourtant cessé de le regarder aujourd'hui, mais il n'avait absolument rien vu; les avait-il dissimulé ? Il l'avait évidemment vu, lorsque Harry était allongé inconscient dans son lit, mais sur le moment, ces blessures ressemblaient à de vagues égratignures. Mu pas son instinct, Draco accéléra le pas et s'approcha de lui, la mine plus que déterminée. Il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper cette fois-ci, il voulait ses réponses. Pour commencer, que faisait-il ici ? Ensuite, que s'était-il passé ? Et pour finir, pourquoi lui avait-il menti ? Peut-être en profiterait-il pour lui demander également si il sortait bel et bien avec Luna - quoi que la déclaration de l'après-midi ne pouvait laisser place au doute.

Quand Harry disparut à travers les portes automatiques du magasin, Draco reprit conscience. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté depuis quelques minutes au beau milieu de la route, si bien qu'il se dépêcha de traverser le passage clouté et de courir jusqu'à l'entrée. Quand les portes vitrées s'ouvrirent devant lui, il se précipita à travers les différents rayons du magasin, priant pour trouver Harry le plus vite possible. Alors qu'il passait devant celui des plats préparés, Draco entendit une voix qui le fit s'arrêter tout de suite. Il se colla contre le bout de l'allée et écouta la conversation, essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Il avait l'impression d'être un foutu psychopathe.

« - Mon dieu Harry ! Enfin que t'es t-il arrivé ? C'est quoi ces marques ? »

Quand Draco pencha discrètement la tête pour apercevoir quelque chose, il put distinguer une femme, la trentaine, portant des habits décontractés, de court cheveux châtains remontés en un chignon désordonné, penchée sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs-de-jais à la peau pâle. Harry.

« - C'est rien Teresa, t'inquiète. Je me suis cassé la figure dans les escaliers de l'immeuble c'est tout. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il mentait encore ! Sa voix sonnait particulièrement faux, comme si il se forçait à adopter un ton enjoué. Alors c'était comme ça ? Il mentait, toujours, encore et encore ? Quelqu'un savait-il quelque chose de vrai, de réel sur lui ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Si cette femme ne remarquait pas la tromperie, elle était vraiment bête. Enfin, c'était clairement des marques de coups !

Au plus grand désarroi de Draco, la femme hocha simplement la tête.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à renoncer, à rentrer chez lui, une phrase l'arrêta net et lui glaça le sang en même temps.

« - Ton père ne rentre toujours pas ? »

Elle avait l'air triste, découragée, comme si elle prenait Harry en pitié, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Ce dernier soupira et lui offrit un sourire triste.

« - Toujours pas. (il marqua une pause) De toute façon, si c'est pour revenir complètement bourré, il peut rester là où il est. »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Draco se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait jamais du entendre ça. Le père de Harry était donc.. alcoolique ? Si il ne venait pas de l'entendre à l'instant, jamais il n'aurait pu le deviner.

« En plus, mon père va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas. »

Il lui avait donc menti sur toute la ligne. Harry était tellement discret, tellement solitaire. Quelqu'un - à part cette femme - était-il au courant ? Quelqu'un l'aidait-il ? Draco ne voulait pas ressentir de la pitié pour lui. Pourtant, rien que le fait de penser à un Harry seul chez lui, attendant un père qui ne viendrait jamais, lui serrait les tripes.

Déglutissant, Draco fit demi-tour, attrapa au hasard des ramens au passage, paya à la caisse et sortit presque en courant du magasin, priant pour que Harry ne l'ai pas vu.

oO0Oo

Harry claqua la porte de son appartement, enleva ses chaussures, les laissant en bazar dans l'entrée, et partit dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pourtant plus très faim, mais il se força tout de même à préparer des pâtes. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir assez de malchance pour croiser Teresa dans ce supermarché. La vision de son regard de pitié lui serrait encore le cœur et faisait bouillir son sang. Il avait eu envie de crier, lui hurler d'arrêter de le regarder comme cela. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne. Teresa avait fait son choix, elle n'avait plus aucun droit sur lui.

Alors que l'eau bouillante allait déborder, il versa un sachet de coquillette dedans en soupirant. Comment Luna le supportait-il ? Il était plein de contrariétés car, au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il voulait que quelqu'un le remarque. Remarque sa douleur, sa solitude, sa mort. Pourtant, dès qu'une quelconque personne essayait, il s'énervait. Il ne voulait pas de pitié, il voulait de la compréhension, et pour lui, c'était différent. Luna le comprenait. D'un coup, il se mit à inverser les rôles. Qu'aurait-il fait si c'était Luna qui allait mourir ?

À cette pensé, son estomac fit un looping et sa vision se brouilla. Il n'aurait pas réussi, jamais. Comme faisait-elle, elle ? Elle était si forte en sa présence. Elle n'avait pleuré qu'une seule fois, ce fameux soir, et pourtant elle continuait de le voir comme il était, « son Harry » comme elle aimait l'appeler.

Sortant une assiette d'un placard, Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre. Et si Luna finissait par faire comme Teresa ? Et si elle finissait par comprendre qu'il n'en valait absolument pas la peine et le laissait tomber ? Harry ne voulait pas mourir seul. L'obscurité de la nuit le rassurait, mais celle de la mort l'horrifiait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait, et cela l'effrayait plus que tout.

Remplissant son assiette de pâtes chaudes, Harry secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de faire cela, se dévaloriser ainsi ne servait à rien.

Quinze minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se brossait les dents devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Harry aperçu une boite de cachets qu'il avait totalement oublié.Somnifères. Quand avait-il acheter cela ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Hésitant, Harry finit tout de même par prendre la boite dans sa main. Devait-il en prendre ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit, peut-être qu'un comprimé ou deux l'aiderait ?

Je ne vais pas finir accro avec deux somnifères, se dit-il.

Finalement, battu par les cernes violacés qu'il apercevait dans le miroir, Harry avala les cachets et partit se coucher. Il s'endormit immédiatement, rassuré par l'idée que le lendemain, il commençait à 9h30 et qu'il n'avait pas Snape de la journée.

oO0Oo

Quand Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était encore tout groggy et extrêmement fatigué. En général, peu de chose pouvait l'empêcher de fermer l'œil, le sommeil étant extrêmement important pour lui. Mais là, pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, les paroles de Harry résonnaient encore et toujours dans sa tête.

Quand Draco arriva dans le bus, il soupira. Même l'excellent petit déjeuner que Pansy lui avait préparé avant de partir au lycée à 8h30 n'avait pas suffit à lui remonter le moral. Alors qu'il remontait l'allée afin de trouver une place libre afin de pouvoir s'asseoir, il vit Harry, seul, ses yeux dans le vague regardant vers l'extérieur. Automatiquement, Draco s'assit à coté de lui, avant de s'auto-gifler mentalement. Et si il lui parlait cette fois ? Si il l'avait vu hier soir ? Et puis, n'était-il pas censé être en colère contre le brun ? Avec tout cela, il avait presque oublié !

Priant pour que Harry fasse comme d'habitude et ne lui adresse pas un mot, il ne vit pas le temps défiler et fut surpris lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bon arrêt. Rapidement, Draco sortit du bus, laissant derrière lui un Harry presque étonné.

oO0Oo

Quand Harry arriva au lycée, il chercha tout d'abord Luna du regard, espérant secrètement qu'elle ne se trouve pas avec Malfoy. Il avait été tellement étrange ce matin dans le bus. Si il ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler, pourquoi s'était-il mit à coté de lui alors qu'il restait encore plusieurs places de libre ? Tout ça pour ensuite s'enfuir comme si il s'était tout d'un coup rappelé qu'il ne lui parlait plus. Malfoy était peut-être encore plus incompréhensible que lui.

Soupirant en tournant au coin d'un couloir, Harry ne vit pas la jeune fille qu'il bouscula, la faisant ainsi chuter au sol. Gémissant sous la force de l'impacte, Harry rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains décoiffés. Tout le couloir s'était arrêté pour les regarder mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et tendit sa main droite vers la fille pour l'aider à se relever. Alors qu'elle allait doucement attraper le membre qui lui était offert avec une mine désolée, une voix insupportable et bien connue arriva aux oreilles de Harry. Aussitôt, il grimaça.

« - Alors Granger, tu partais déjà ? On avait pas finit de parler il me semble.. »

A la seconde où elle aperçut Harry, Ginny se tut et fusilla du regard sa main et celle de la fille toujours l'une dans l'autre. Voyant le regard mortel et insistant, la fille dégagea sa main avec force avant de baisser les yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda t-il tout de même. »

Granger secoua la tête négativement et commença à battre en retraite.

« - Tu pourrais peut-être lui répondre clairement, c'est la moindre des politesse après lui être rentrer...

\- Ginny, la ferme, siffla t-il. »

Presque aussitôt, une vague d'étonnement parcourrut le rassemblement qui s'était formé autour d'eux. Vraiment, il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de Ginny. Elle était partout et emmerdait tout le monde. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ? Qu'elle reste avec son frère et qu'ils lui fichent la paix !

Doucement, il se retourna vers la fille avant de lui faire un signe de tête en lui disant de la voix la plus douce possible.

« - Tu viens ? »

Et étonnamment, elle le suivit sans rien dire, sous les yeux exorbités et horrifiés de Ginny Weasley.

oO0Oo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Granger arrivèrent sous le saule pleureur où Luna se trouvait. Quand Harry s'assit à coté d'elle, il remarqua enfin l'expression totalement gênée de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui se triturait les mains en se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle faisait là. Le regard de Luna s'éclaira étrangement et elle lui demanda d'un ton doux.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Sur le coup, Harry se sentit bête. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, et jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit de lui demander son nom.

« - Hermione, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide. »

Presque aussitôt, la blonde enchaîna :

« - Moi c'est Luna Lovegood, et ça c'est Harry, dit-elle avec un léger signe de la main dans sa direction. »

Étrangement, Harry trouva le comportement de Luna bizarre. Pourtant, la jeune fille était la définition même de l'excentricité, mais il reconnut des habitudes bien définie que la blonde faisait lorsqu'elle était gênée. Se remettre, encore et encore, une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles par exemple, ou bien encore arracher doucement de l'herbe juste à coté d'elle pour finalement la replacer à la même place. Luna avait toujours décrété être ouverte d'esprit et pas classé dans une catégorie sexuelle, si bien qu'en cet instant, voir Hermione et elle discutant joyeusement, allant d'un sujet à l'autre en ayant totalement oublié sa présence, fit doucement sourire Harry, qui sentait le début du printemps flotter dans l'air froid de ce début d'hiver.

Quand Harry arriva en français, il sentit tout de suite un regard très insistant sur sa personne. Mal à l'aise, il partit rapidement s'asseoir à sa place et passa aussitôt la classe en revue. Des yeux verts sombres plantés sur son visage lui arrachèrent un frisson. Si Harry s'en souvenait bien, ce garçon de taille moyenne avec des cheveux châtains se nommait Théo. Harry déglutit. Il était vraiment étrange, à le regarder fixement comme ça. Alors qu'il allait enfin baisser les yeux, le calvaire prit tout de même fin avec l'arrivée de Malfoy qui salua Théo et s'assit à coté de lui.

Tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre d'un air gêné, Harry se demanda tout de même comment Draco faisait-il pour bien s'entendre avec tout le monde.

oO0Oo

Avec 18/20 à sa rédaction de français, Harry obtint la meilleure note de la classe et des félicitations très véhémentes de la part de McGonagall. Si il devait vraiment avouer son ressenti, il aurait dit qu'il était vraiment content. Une bonne note comptait pour le contrôle continu et pour le bac de fin d'année, il aurait peut-être une mention, qui sait? Pendant toute l'heure de français, il réfléchissait, pensait, laissait son esprit s'évader en pensant à différentes possibilités d'avenir. Des métiers qui l'intéressait, des études à faire, Harry en avait plein la tête. Pourtant à la fin de l'heure, quand la sonnerie retentit, le retour à la réalité fut difficile. Pendant une heure, il avait tout oublié, sa mort, sa vie misérable, ses 359 jours restants. Il avait oublié, et cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Mais la chute n'en avait été que plus haute. Et il avait mal. Alors sans un mot, il rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle.

oO0Oo

La journée s'était déroulée normalement. Les deux heures d'espagnol avec le professeur Quirrell s'étaient bien déroulées, malgré le fait que Harry ne comprenne strictement rien à cette matière. Il avait même réussit à ne pas s'endormir pendant le cours d'histoire, ce qu'il considérait comme un foutu miracle.

Il rentra donc chez lui, le corps et l'esprit complètement éreinté. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enrouler dans sa couette et dormir jusqu'au lendemain.

Il mangea un peu, prit sa douche en vitesse, se mit en pyjama et partit se coucher, les cheveux toujours mouillés. Et sans aucun effort de sa part, il se laissa bercer par le sommeil et ferma les yeux.


	11. Chapitre 10

Hey ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, cela me fait hyper plaisir ! N'hésiter pas à en laisser de nouvelle :3

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Cauchemars et réalité.**_

 _« Harry était seul, l'obscurité le recouvrant complètement. Elle était partout, presque palpable, épaisse, oppressante. Son souffle se fit plus rare et il commença à paniquer, il ne voyait plus rien du tout, et il détestait cela. Il n'avait pas peur du noir, loin de là, mais un séjour de deux mois chez les Dursleys l'avait transformé en claustrophobe. Il détestait les endroits fermés, et avec ce noir omniprésent, il avait l'impression d'être dans un espace très restreint et surtout, très fermé. Peut-être était-il dans une immense pièce, il n'en savait rien, mais il ne se contrôlait plus. La peur le clouait sur place et il commença à trembler. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Harry crut mourir, mais tout d'un coup, une immense lumière blanche l'aveugla et il ferma les yeux. Une voix étrange qui lui paraissait à la fois proche et très lointaine commença à lui parler._

 _« - Harry.. Harry je suis désolé... »_

 _La voix était plaintive, douce, et étrangement familière. Du plus profond de son être, quelque part dans son estomac, Harry sut que cette jolie voix, calme, triste et profonde, ne pouvait être que sa mère. Lily Potter._

 _Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux pour essayer de voir où elle était, il sursauta en la voyant juste devant lui, à quelques pas à peine. L'endroit s'était complètement transformé, passant du noir le plus sombre au blanc le plus éclatant. Les longs cheveux roux de Lily volaient partout autour d'elle alors que Harry ne sentait pas une once de vent. Sa peau pâle, ses beau yeux verts, Harry se demanda comment il pouvait être le fils d'une si belle créature. Sur le coup, il ne réfléchit même pas à comment il pouvait se souvenir de l'apparence de sa mère, n'ayant aucun souvenir d'elle, puisqu'il s'en fichait complètement. Elle était là, avec lui. Sa mère était là._

 _Quand il voulut s'approcher un peu d'elle, son image bougea, comme si elle n'était qu'un reflet dans une flaque d'eau et qu'une goutte venait de s'y déposer, faisant apparaître des vagues sur sa longue robe blanche qu'elle portait. Mais n'abandonnant pas, Harry continua d'avancer, se mit même à courir, Lily reculant et disparaissant encore plus à chaque pas. Finalement, quand il arriva, elle n'était plus là._

 _Son cœur se serra très fort et il tomba à genoux. Il avait mal, et froid. Le blanc éclatant avait pris la température de la neige et Harry remarqua enfin qu'il ne portait qu'un t-shirt noir et un caleçon de la même couleur._

 _Tout d'un coup, tout se flouta et le sol tangua. Il tomba en arrière en criant, mais paniqua quand aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Sa chute dura longtemps, pendant tout le long, il eut l'impression que la température baissait de plus en plus, finissant par former du givre sur le bout de ses doigts._

 _D'un coup, il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir, très noir, la température toujours aussi froide et l'ambiance aussi oppressant. Quand il sentit du moelleux dans son dos, Harry crut qu'il était de retour dans sa chambre. Il essaya de lever sa main afin d'atteindre la lampe à coté de son lit, mais elle buta contre un mur. Écarquillant les yeux, il leva aussitôt les deux mains et palpa la paroi. Elle était partout autour de lui, et cette fois, il était vraiment enfermé. C'était du bois, et Harry crut suffoquer quand il comprit enfin où il se trouvait._

 _Un cercueil._

 _Perdant tout le reste de sang-froid qu'il lui restait, Harry se mit à pleurer en tapant violemment contre le couvercle à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son cœur était tellement serré qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer et ses larmes le faisaient hoqueter, rendant la tache de respirer encore plus difficile. Des goûtes de sang perlèrent rapidement sur le bout de ses doigts et ses paumes sous la puissance des coups et il sentit un liquide visqueux couler sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas être là, il voulait partir, il ne savait pas qui il appelait, mais il ne voulait pas être enfermé, il voulait sortir. Tout de suite. »_

Harry hurla. Longuement. À s'en déchirer la gorge. Ses yeux peinaient à s'habituer à la lumière de la lune et des points noirs dansaient dans son champ de vision. À coté de lui, le bip-bip incessant de son réveil semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et continuait de sonner.

Quand il se calma enfin au bout de plusieurs minutes, il était tout tremblant. Une larme brûla sa joue et il éteignit l'alarme. Son t-shirt trempé de sueur lui collait à la peau et les mèches brunes de ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son front. Il mit dix bonnes minutes à revenir à la réalité, son cerveau embrumé s'assurant qu'aucun mur de bois le ramènerait sous terre.

Quand ses pieds brûlants touchèrent le sol froid, un long frisson remonta sur son échine et il hoqueta. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar comme ça, ses insomnies hebdomadaires ne le laissant pas dormir. Le plus souvent, quand il en faisait, Harry rêvait tout simplement de sa mère, apparaissant avec une longue robe blanche et des cheveux roux éclatants, sous forme de squelette dépourvu de chair. Et plus récemment, de son père arrivant dans l'appartement au beau milieu de la nuit pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Mais jamais de ça.

Sa claustrophobie était présente, certes, mais pas exceptionnelle. Harry pouvait se trouver dans une pièce fermée sans paniquer, et n'avait pas non plus peur des ascenseurs. Il avait tout simplement une peur panique des placards. Et des cercueils à présent.

Soupirant, Harry se passa une main tremblante sur le visage et grimaça. Il était trempé de sueur.

Quand il se leva, Harry sentit son cœur battre violemment contre ses tempes, comme si ce dernier se trouvait dans sa pauvre tête douloureuse. Elle lui tournait et il sentait une migraine poindre derrière ses yeux.

Grimaçant de nouveau, il marcha difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain, prit une douche en se lavant de nouveau les cheveux, masqua les dernières marques visibles sur son visage, sauta le petit déjeuner - son ventre noué le dissuadant de tenter l'expérience - et partit pour les cours, les images de son cauchemar tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

oO0Oo

Quand il arriva dans la salle de maths avec dix minutes d'avance, Harry comprit tout de suite qu'il aurait mieux fait d'arriver pile à l'heure. Le sourire carnassier de Snape lorsqu'il l'aperçut aurait pu donner des frissons d'horreur à Hitler. Alors que son professeur lui faisait signe d'approcher, Harry entendit des voix dans son dos, juste à l'entrée de la porte. Malfoy, Nott, Zabini et Londubat venaient de rentrer dans la salle en rigolant. Déglutissant sous les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers lui, Harry s'approcha doucement du bureau.

« - Oui ? »

Sa voix était complètement rouillée et il avait vraiment un très mauvais présentiment.

« - Vous n'avez rien oublié par hasard, Potter ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - Non je ne crois pas, professeur. »

Le sourire de Snape s'agrandit de plus belle et un frisson de dégoût traversa Harry.

« - Dites moi Potter, que faisiez-vous vendredi soir dernier ? »

Le visage de Harry perdit toutes ses couleurs et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Vendredi soir ? Des images de son père, de l'appartement et de la table basse traversèrent son esprit et il se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il avait presque l'impression de ressentir de nouveau cette odeur écœurante et il retint de justesse un haut le cœur. Serait-il possible que Snape soit au courant ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il était plutôt proche de Malfoy, non ? Ce dernier lui en avait t-il parlé ? Tout du moins de ce qu'il connaissait, c'est à dire déjà trop de choses ? Harry ne voulait pas que les services sociaux s'en mêle, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul.

Harry déglutit difficilement et d'une voix tremblante déclara :

« - Ri..rien. »

Snape fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« - Oh rien, vraiment ? En tout cas moi, je sais ce que vous n'avez pas fait. Mon heure de colle vous rappelle t-elle quelque chose ? »

Un ange passa.

« - Quoi ? »

Harry remarqua enfin le silence absolu de la classe.

« - L'heure de colle que vous avez effrontément séché Potter. »

Sur le coup, Harry fut vraiment soulagé. Tellement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de dire simplement :

« - Oh. »

Les yeux noirs de Snape lançaient des éclairs.

« - Vous serez collé tous les soirs à partir d'aujourd'hui, et ce pendant deux semaines, Potter. Maintenant allez vous asseoir que je puisse commencer mon cours. »

Sans trop se faire prier, Harry partit rapidement s'installer au fond de la classe sous les regards de tout les élèves de la classe qui avaient apparemment eu le temps d'arriver.

oO0Oo

Sur le moment, Draco en voulut vraiment à son parrain. L'injustice de la situation le clouait littéralement sur place. C'était à cause de lui que Harry avait été collé, et il était plutôt bien placé pour savoir que le brun n'avait pas passé son vendredi soir à faire la fête ou à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Alors oui, il trouvait cette situation vraiment injuste. À la fin des deux heures de maths, Draco prit la décision d'aller voir Severus, essayant par la même occasion de le faire changer d'avis.

Arrivé devant lui, Draco se racla la gorge.

« - Oh Draco, y a t-il quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas compris ? »

Gêné, Draco se mordilla la lèvre.

« - Non, Severus ce n'est pas ça. Il hésita. Je trouve ça injuste. »

Il l'avait dit.

« - Quoi donc ?

\- La punition de Harry. »

Severus fronça les sourcils puis soupira.

« - Draco je t'en prie, ne le défend pas.

\- Il n'avait rien fait.

\- Il a séché. »

Draco hésita. Devait-il lui parler de vendredi soir ? Harry ne voulait peut-être pas que cela se sache. Il repensa à la réaction qu'avait eu ce dernier quand Snape avait évoqué cette date. Toute couleur avait quitté son visage et Draco avait vu ses mains trembler. Non il ne voudrait certainement pas.

Il soupira finalement.

« - Je comprend. »

Et il quitta la salle en rejoignant Blaise et Théo qui l'attendaient.

oO0Oo

Les deux heures d'histoire suivantes furent un véritable calvaire pour Harry. Il avait peur de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, se demandant sans cesse si le cauchemar n'allait pas revenir. En plus, Zabini et Malfoy s'étaient placés juste devant lui, étant arrivés quelque peu en retard, ces derniers n'avait pas eu le choix de leur place. Quand le professeur Binns entama le génocide des Arméniens, Harry ne put résister bien longtemps et s'endormit sur sa table, les bras en croix et la tête dans ces derniers.

 _« Du haut de ses cinq ans, Harry comprenait parfaitement la situation. Son père à ses cotés, les joues baignées de larmes mais la posture droite, tout deux regardaient le cercueil de bois entrer dans le sol. Tout prenait une autre ampleur et Harry comprenait enfin la vérité qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter : Il ne verrait plus jamais sa maman. Pour un enfant comme lui, c'était quelque chose de plutôt dur à comprendre. Autour de lui, des gens venait saluer son père en lui souhaitant leurs sincères condoléances. Le brun n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce mot, mais en voyant le regard de son père s'attrister de plus en plus à chaque fois que ce dernier lui était prononcé, il ne voulait pas lui demander._

 _Finalement, une famille resta plus longtemps que les autres avec James. Harry, toujours devant la tombe de pierre à regarder les fleur qui y avaient été déposées, n'y fit pas vraiment attention, se contentant de d'écouter leur conversation d'un air éteint._

 _« - Nous pouvons vous le garder si vous voulez, le temps que vous remettiez de l'ordre dans tout ça. »_

 _Le petit brun avait entendu son papa refuser puis finalement accepter sous la demande._

 _Et quelques minutes plus tard, il monta dans la voiture de la famille Dursleys. »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Tous les regards de la classe étaient tourné vers lui, malgré le professeur qui ne semblait pas du tout intéressé et continuait de parler. Harry avait-il dit quelque chose ? Il n'avait pas crié, si ? Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se désintéressèrent de lui et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Harry soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux fou. Il était si fatigué.

oO0Oo

Pendant les deux heures de sport qui suivirent, Harry resta terré à la bibliothèque, attendant sagement d'aller en colle avec cette face de chauve-souris. Alors qu'il lisait le livre qu'il avait continué la semaine dernière, l'esprit de Harry s'égara et il se mit à penser. Il s'en voulait, clairement. Luna avait toujours été là, avec lui, le réconfortant lors de ses sombres périodes, et lui, il l'oubliait. Durant la dernière semaine, il n'avait clairement pensé qu'à lui. Il se répétait encore et encore que personne ne serait attristé par sa mort et qu'il était seul, pendant que Luna s'inquiétait pour lui. Il n'était qu'un foutu égoïste. Et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Harry ne voulait pas mourir seul, c'était indéniable. Mais faire supporter cela à Luna, la laisser seule quand lui disparaîtra, c'était également de l'égoïsme pur. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

oO0Oo

Quand Harry arriva dans la salle où Snape lui donnait toujours ses heures de colles, Harry put constater qu'il était légèrement en avance puisque son professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Soupirant, il s'assit au premier rang, ayant finalement bien comprit que s'il ne le faisait pas, Snape le déplacerait, alors autant économiser cet effort inutile.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur de maths arriva finalement dans la salle, vêtu de son long manteau noir, son gros nez en l'air. Il avait l'air passablement énervé et Harry se dit immédiatement que ça allait chauffer pour ses fesses.

Pourtant, il ne fit rien et se contenta de poser brutalement un tas de copie sur la table en lui ordonnant d'en faire le maximum. C'était étrange. D'ordinaire, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui ou de le chercher, mais là, on aurait dit qu'il avait d'autre chose en tête. Tant mieux, se dit Harry en se mettant au travail.

oO0Oo

Quand Harry eut enfin l'autorisation de partir, il faisait déjà nuit, pleuvait des cordes, et son dernier bus venait de partir. Grognant contre « cette sale face de chauve-souris de mes deux », Harry mit sa capuche et commença à avancer dans les rues sombres.

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé chez lui, complètement trempé et tremblant de froid, Harry fut paralysé par un bruit qui semblait venir d'une ruelle déserte à sa droite. Un miaulement. Il s'arrêta et attendit, sûr d'avoir mal entendu. Mais le son recommença. Techniquement, entendre un chat dans une ruelle était loin d'être anormal, Harry en était conscient, mais ce petit cri lui semblait tellement craintif et désespéré qu'il décida d'aller voir.

« - C'est juste pour vérifier qu'il va bien » murmura t-il pour lui même.

Mais ce qu'il trouva lui serra le cœur. D'abord, il ne vit pas grand chose, les réverbères de sa rue étant pratiquement tous éteints et l'obscurité de cette nuit sans lune ne l'aidant pas vraiment; puis en se concentrant bien, il put apercevoir deux billes qui brillaient dans la nuit. Lentement, il s'approcha, tentant de distinguer plus précisément la boule de poil qui se trouvait devant lui. Et puis il le vit, un petit chaton, tout noir, ses yeux bleus luisant dans la nuit. Le cœur de Harry battit plus fort. Ce chat était magnifique et adorable. Doucement, le brun approcha sa main du museau de la bête afin de ne pas le brusquer, puis, voyant que ce dernier était sortit de son carton pour venir se frotter contre sa jambe, le prit dans ses bras. Il était complètement trempé. Essayant de le réchauffer en le plaçant à l'intérieur de son blouson, Harry fut étonné en voyant que ce chat n'avait absolument pas peur de lui et se blottissait contre son sweat. Souriant de toutes ses dents, le brun fit demi-tour et courut presque se mettre à l'abri, oubliant même de vérifier si son appartement était bel et bien vide.

Heureusement pour lui, aucune personne indésirable ne s'y trouvait et il fila dans la salle de bain, son petit chaton toujours dans ses bras. Malgré le fait que cette petite boule de poil soit complètement trempé, son corps était incroyablement chaud et Harry sourit. Se débarrassant de ses vêtements trempés, il entra dans la cabine de douche, son nouvel ami toujours dans ses bras. Nettoyant le poil sale de ce dernier, le brun en profita pour prendre sa douche et se réchauffer. Une fois, tout deux propre, Harry sortit et le posa à terre. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, il resta là, secoua sa queue de droite à gauche en le regardant attraper une serviette pour se sécher lui même, puis monta sur le lavabo et sauta naturellement dans ses bras pour se faire sécher à son tour. Souriant face à son attitude, Harry lui ébouriffa les poils en riant.

Quand il partit se coucher après avoir dîner, Harry posa sa tête lourde sur son oreiller. Presque aussitôt, il sentit une masse sauter sur lit et avancer vers lui. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand une patte munie de coussinets se posa sur sa joue. Le chaton se contorsionna de manière étrange et arriva finalement sous sa couette en se pelotonnant contre son torse. Et Harry s'endormit, dans un sommeil réparateur, sans rêves, et surtout sans cauchemars.


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Chapitre 11 : Le chaton au prénom étrange.**_

Quand le réveil de Harry sonna, il mit quelques minutes à émerger. Puis finalement, quand il ouvrit les yeux et appuya sur le bouton pour faire taire l'alarme, il comprit. Harry avait dormit. Toute la nuit, sans le moindre cauchemar. Il n'en revenait pas; il se sentait en pleine forme.

Un miaulement le ramena à la réalité, lui indiquant qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il se lève. Souriant bêtement, il partit déjeuner, son ami poilu sur les talons.

Arrivant pour la première fois de sa vie en avance à l'arrêt de bus, le brun ricana quand le chaton s'assit juste à coté de là où il se tenait. Ce petit l'avait suivi. Quand le bus arriva enfin, cinq minutes plus tard, il crut apercevoir un petit air déçu dans les yeux bleus du chaton. Il secoua la tête. Certes, il était intelligent, mais tout de même.

oOOo

La journée de Harry se passa pour une fois sans problème. Il rêvassa une bonne partie de la matinée pendant les cours de maths et d'histoire, se concentrant tout de même un minimum sur le français et l'anglais. Le chat serait-il toujours là quand il rentrera ? Si oui, il devrait lui donner un nom autre que « Le chat ». Pendant sa dépression pendant le cours de Mr Binns, Harry hésita à l'appeler Hitler, puis en sortant, trouva cette idée complètement stupide et immorale et râla sur l'effet étrange qu'avait ce cours sur son pauvre cerveau.

Pendant la pause du midi, Harry rejoignit Luna à la cantine où il s'acheta un sandwich sous l'œil attentif de son amie. Elle était heureuse de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait aujourd'hui, et le voir manger lui fit un bien fou. Le brun voyait bien qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui et sa maigreur maladive, il faisait donc tout se qu'il pouvait pour la rassurer. Quand la blonde le questionna sur sa bonne humeur, il lui raconta l'histoire avec le chat et le fait qu'il avait exceptionnellement bien dormi. Elle souria face à l'entrain de son ami et ne remarqua pas le regard noir que lui adressait Ginny à quelques tables de là.

Quand Hermione vint les voir pour leur demander si elle pouvait manger avec eux, Harry vit le visage de sa meilleure amie s'illuminer et accepta de suite en se décalant pour lui laisser la place. Il aimait bien cette fille, il la trouvait très intelligente et cultivée. En plus, quand Luna partait dans ses délires que seul Harry pouvait comprendre, la jeune brune ne se dégonflait pas et lui posait des questions sur tout ces animaux fantastiques que Luna évoquait. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle semblait vraiment intéressée.

Quand ce fut l'heure pour lui de retourner en cours, il salua les deux jeunes filles et partit rejoindre sa salle de mathématiques où il était sûr que Snape l'attendait avec un regard sadique.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. À peine les derniers élèves arrivés que cette face de chauve-souris leur déclara avec un grand sourire :

« - Contrôle surprise, sortez une feuille et rangez vos affaires. »

Deux heures plus tard, il ramassa les copies et Harry se frappa la tête contre la table, sentant déjà la mauvaise note arriver.

Un dernier cours de SVT et Harry put se rendre en colle où Snape l'attendait de pied ferme, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Harry déglutit, il allait souffrir.

oOOo

Quand il arriva à son étage, le cœur de Harry se fit plus léger alors qu'une boule de poil noire venait se coller contre ses jambes. Il était revenu. Souriant comme un dément, le brun ouvrit la porte de son appartement et entra pour se poser avec le chaton dans son canapé.

oOOo

Et la semaine se termina ainsi, dans le calme le plus plat - ce qui ne déplut pas à Harry. Pendant le cours de physique-chimie - où il fut d'ailleurs très fier de lui puisqu'il avait récupéré ses capacités - le brun trouva enfin un nom pour le chaton. Ils étudiaient Newton, et cela rappela à Harry un film qu'il avait vu récemment. Et vu que son manque d'imagination pour les prénoms se fit vraiment très intense à cet instant, il baptisa son chat Newt. Et en plus, il était fier de sa trouvaille.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, après les deux heures de colle avec Snape, Harry était exténué. Depuis que Newt dormait avec lui, dans son lit, il avait arrêté de faire des cauchemars et se réveillait le matin dans une forme olympique. Bon, il exagérait peut-être un peu, mais en tout cas, il se sentait vraiment mieux. Les dernières traces de coup avaient disparu de son visage et la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses muscles était elle aussi quasiment partit.

Et vu que la chance avait décidé de lui sourire encore un petit peu, il retrouva même son téléphone sous son lit. Harry se demanda vaguement comment il avait pu atterrir là, mais haussa finalement les épaules, partit rejoindre Newt sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Il perdait toujours son téléphone, pourquoi y réfléchir maintenant ?

Tout le week-end, Harry resta dans son appartement, faisant pour une fois ses devoirs pour la semaine à venir et trouva même la force de faire un peu de ménage et de rangement. Le samedi après midi, il partit faire les courses pour la semaine et en profita pour acheter une litière en solde. Il avait toujours été très économe et à chaque fin de mois, il lui restait de l'agent. L'inconnu aux enveloppes, comme Harry l'appelait, était plutôt généreux et lui laissait bien plus qu'il n'en avait besoin.

Finalement, il laissa même Luna le convaincre d'aller au cinéma avec elle pour, je cite :

« - Aérer un peu ton cerveau rempli de joncheruine. »

Alors il y était allé, rejoignant finalement sa meilleure amie ainsi que Hermione, que cette dernière avait invité. Décidément, il y avait anguille sous roche.

Cette sortit avait été sympa et très « aérante », toujours d'après Luna. Si bien que finalement, le dimanche soir venu, Harry put s'endormir avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, Newt roulé en boule à coté de son torse.

Le lundi matin, Harry avait pensé que rien ne pourrait entacher sa bonne humeur. Newt l'avait encore accompagné jusqu'au bus, il avait rejoint Luna avant d'aller en cours, et cette dernière lui avait enfin avoué qu'elle avait peut-être un petit faible pour une petite brune nommée Hermione. Bref, c'était une journée qui commençait plutôt bien.

Mais comme tous les lundis matin à présent, la journée commençait par une heure d'orientation, et Snape avait l'air décidément de très mauvaise humeur. Il colla trois personnes qui avaient eu l'audace de bavarder pendant son explication des filières et avait même demander à Nott d'être un peu plus attentif alors que celui-ci prenait simplement des notes.

Et comme il s'y était attendu depuis le début de l'heure, le tour de Harry arriva. Alors que ce dernier regardait simplement par la fenêtre, voyant de gros nuages noirs recouvrir le ciel, Snape sauta littéralement sur l'occasion.

« - Monsieur Potter, je pense que si vous aviez les notes suffisantes dans ma matière vous pourriez vous permettre de rêvasser, mais en l'occurrence ce n'est pas le cas, concentrez-vous. »

Peu désireux d'une nouvelle semaine d'heure de colle avec son professeur de maths, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape fit ce que Harry redoutait le plus, il rendit les fiches d'orientation. À chaque fois, il fit un petit commentaire, décourageant pour certains ou inversement pour d'autres. Mais quand il arriva à la hauteur de Harry, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

« - Je peux savoir ce que c'est, ça, Potter ? »

Il mit la fiche sous le nez de Harry.

« - Rappelez-moi, quel âge avez-vous? »

Le brun déglutit, sentant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« - Dix-sept ans, professeur.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors expliquez-moi. Parce que là, je ne comprend pas bien, vous n'êtes décidément plus un enfant… tout du moins en apparence. »

Il posa sa main sur la copie en montrant la phrase que Harry avait écrite, quelques jours plus tôt.

« - « Je ne veux pas mourir. » Sérieusement Potter ? Vous avez encore la vie devant vous, alors ayez des réactions plus adultes. Tout le monde meurt un jour, mais rassurez vous, dans votre cas, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. »

Il savait décidément toucher là où cela faisait mal. Harry avait la gorge serrée et le cœur lourd. Son nouvel ami l'avait apaisé, lui avait redonné le sourire. Cela faisait tout de même deux semaines qu'il ne vivait plus, se contentant de réfléchir à sa mort prochaine, ayant même oublié des choses importantes comme la présence de sa meilleure amie dans sa vie. Mais cette petite boule de poil lui avait redonné le sourire, lui avait tenu compagnie. Et voila que Snape venait encore tout gâcher, toujours là, près à sauter sur la moindre occasion pour lui faire du mal.

Alors qu'il pensait que cette face de chauve-souris ne pouvait pas faire pire, il lui prouva encore et toujours le contraire.

« - Je suis sur que votre mère serait d'accord avec moi. »

Bien évidemment, il n'était au courant. La plupart de ses professeurs l'étaient, tout du moins ceux qui avait pris la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à son dossier. Jamais ils n'avait eu l'audace de lui parler d'elle. Malgré toutes les choses que Snape avait pu lui dire ces dernières années, jamais il n'avait mentionné sa mère, et ça, pour Harry, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

D'un coup, il se leva, les poings et la mâchoire serrée, rangea ces affaires, lança le regard le plus noir qu'il n'ai jamais fait à Snape, et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Ce salopard pouvait bien le coller, il n'en avait rien à faire. Si il était de mauvaise humeur, ce n'était pas une raison pour se défouler sur les autres. Harry avait bien vu les regards d'incompréhension des autres élèves de la classe, et surtout celui de Malfoy, mais sur le moment, il se fichait complètement de passer pour un fou, il voulait juste partir loin de ce type. Au collège, il n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère à quiconque, à part Luna, et Harry était sûr et certain que cette dernière ne l'avait répété à personne. Personne ne comprendrait sa réaction et il s'en foutait complètement.

oO0Oo

Harry ne retourna pas en cours de toute la matinée, et personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Après son départ, Snape avait repris ses explication sur les possibilités après le bac, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et cela avait passablement énervé Draco. À la fin de l'heure, il avait quand même demandé à Blaise si il n'était pas au courant de quelque chose, mais ce dernier ne savait rien et s'interrogeait également. Finalement, à la pause du midi, le blond prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de la table ou se trouvait Luna et une autre fille.

« - Luna, je peux m'asseoir ? »

Cette dernier se retourna vers lui en souriant doucement et hocha la tête.

Finalement il apprit que la jeune fille s'appelait Hermione Granger et quelle était également en terminale. C'était une fille très gentille et Draco l'aima tout de suite bien.

« - Huum, Luna ?

\- Oui, Draco ?

\- Tu aurais pas des nouvelles de Harry ?

\- Et bien je l'ai vu ce matin, pourquoi ?

\- En fait… il s'est engueulé avec Snape et il a quitté le cours. Il n'est pas revenu de la matinée.

\- Il s'est disputé avec Snape ?

\- Oui.

Elle sembla pensive un moment avant de déclarer:

\- Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. D'habitude, il passe au dessus.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

\- La chauve-souris à dit quelque chose de particulier ?

\- La chauve-souris ?

\- Oui, il a dit un truc différent de d'habitude ?

\- Et bien il s'est moqué de lui pour un truc qu'il avait marqué sur sa fiche d'orientation, et...

\- Et ?

\- Et après il a dit que la mère de Harry aurait été d'accord avec lui, c'est tout. »

Luna garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, sous les yeux interrogateurs du blond, qui se demandait se qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Et puis d'un coup, sans prévenir, Luna se leva d'un bond en criant :

« - Ce vieux balais-brosse tout défraîchi aura de mes nouvelles ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle planta Draco et Hermione pour sortir du réfectoire en courant, laissant ces deux derniers avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Maintenant Draco en était sûr, cette fille avait beau être adorable, il lui manquait vraiment une case.

Hermione à coté de lui, semblait complètement admirative et ne lâchait pas du regard l'endroit où la jeune blonde avait disparu.

oO0Oo

Enfin seul chez lui, Harry put enfin laisser libre cours à ses émotions.

« - Putain mais quel con je suis ! »

En colère comme jamais, il attrapa la lampe la plus proche et la balança de toute ses forces contre le mur. Quand il entendit le son de l'ampoule explosant contre le béton, le brun s'arrêta net. Cette scène lui rappelait des souvenirs - de très mauvais souvenirs. Son père en colère après l'avoir récupéré chez les Dursleys, pâle comme la mort et maigre comme un fil de fer. Il avait fait confiance à ces gens, et ils avaient maltraité son fils, le seul souvenir de Lily. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, ses yeux verts brillants de compassion, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. À chaque crise de colère, Harry observait James tout casser dans le salon, partant se cacher dans sa chambre lorsque cela devenait trop violent. C'était avant qu'il ne commence à aller dans les bars, mais déjà, Harry ne comprenait plus son père. Cet homme lui faisait presque peur.

Quand il réalisa qu'il faisait exactement pareil, Harry s'arrêta, recula en titubant et glissa le long du mur le plus proche. Il ne voulait pas être violent, mais la simple pensée de son professeur de maths le mettait dans une colère noire. Et lui, comme un idiot, plutôt que de faire ce qu'il faisait depuis bientôt trois ans, c'est à dire l'ignorer, il s'était barré. Il n'avait pas contrôlé sa colère et s'en mordait à présent les doigts. Et si, à cause de cela, Snape convoquait ses parents ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne connaissait personne qui pourrait se faire passer pour son tuteur et ne pas aller à ce rendez vous revenait à déclarer son arrêt de mort. Snape passerait sûrement chez lui ou alors quelqu'un d'autre le ferait, mais dans tout les cas, l'issue était la même : les services sociaux. Non, il ne finirait pas sa vie dans un orphelinat, c'était hors de question. Dans un peu moins d'un an, Harry sera majeur, il pourra donc enfin dire à Snape d'aller se faire foutre. Malheureusement pour lui, son anniversaire tombait pendant les vacances d'été, et normalement, Harry aura déjà terminé le lycée.

Alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière, les bras autours de sa poitrine, cherchant désespérément une solution à son problème, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Tout son corps se glaça et il s'arrêta de bouger. Tendant l'oreille, il pu aisément entendre des pas se diriger vers le salon, et Harry fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit : il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Si c'était son père, il ne voulait pas être là, il ne voulait pas se trouver devant lui, il ne voulait pas subir sa colère. James ne l'avait jamais frappé avant vendredi dernier, mais si il l'avait fait une fois, il pouvait très bien recommencer. Quand il entra dans son lit, il put remarquer que Newt s'y trouvait, roulé en boule, et le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. Un frisson traversa le corps du brun. Si son père trouvait son chaton, qu'allait-il lui faire ? James détestait les animaux, ce n'était un secret pour personne, et ces derniers le lui rendaient bien. Peu désireux de revivre les événement de vendredi dernier, Harry partit fermer sa chambre à clef et se blottit dans son lit, serrant Newt très fort dans ses bras. Pendant quelques secondes, il ferma ses yeux le plus fort possible en priant pour que son père parte tout simplement ou alors le laisse tranquille et qu'il ne se questionne pas sur la porte d'entrée ouverte.

Mais tout d'un coup, une voix féminine se fit entendre à travers la porte.

« - Harry ? Harry je sais que tu es là, ta porte d'entrée est ouverte. C'est Luna. »

Au bord de la crise d'angoisse, Harry du se retenir pour ne pas verser des larmes de soulagement. Les jambes tremblantes, il se leva et ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer un tête blonde qui avait l'air passablement énervée. Le brun haussa un sourcil.

« - Ça ne va pas ? Demanda t-il, la voix toujours tremblante »

Luna se retourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« - C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, tu crois pas ? »

Refermant la porte et se retournant vers elle, Harry soupira. La tension était redescendue, trop vite peut-être, car il se mit à ricaner. Bientôt, ce n'était plus quelques rires mais plutôt une explosion qui surgit de sa gorge. Le corps tremblant et secoué de spasmes, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte.

« - Quelle heure est-il ? »

Il ignora le regard interrogatif de Luna, et attendit sa réponse.

« - 12H20, répondit-elle en regardant son poignet. »

Oui, il avait aussi une montre, mais sur le moment il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. 12H20 ? Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était là, à se balancer comme un fou d'avant en arrière, plonger dans ses souvenirs ?

« - Je suis désolé Luna..

\- Oh non, ne continue pas cette phrase, Harry. La dernière fois qu'elle a commencé comme ça, j'ai pas vraiment apprécié la suite. »

Effectivement, la dernière fois qu'il s'était excusé auprès de sa meilleure amie, c'était pour lui annoncer qu'il allait mourir.

« - Harry, souffla t-elle. Il faut vraiment que l'on parle, tu ne crois pas? »

Pour toute réponse, le brun hocha la tête en grimaçant. Luna était très gentille et patiente, mais elle avait raison. Il était temps.

Se levant en chancelant, Harry passa devant Luna, attrapa Newt qui se mit à ronronner quand il commença à le caresser, et s'assit sur son lit en tapotant à coté de lui pour indiquer à la blonde de venir également.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, Luna resta avec Harry. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, essayant avec difficulté de rester forte malgré les douloureuses révélations. Elle découvrit alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que 353 jours à vivre, même si d'après le médecin, ce n'était qu'hypothétique. Une bradycardie étrange, un cœur étrange, pour une personne étrange. À aucun moment la blonde eut envie de partir, de le laisser tomber, de fuir tout cela et de tout oublier. Elle avait beaucoup souffert avec la mort de sa mère, et les souvenirs se superposaient avec le récit de Harry. Pourtant, elle resta jusqu'à la fin. Elle aimait Harry profondément. Comme une sœur aime son frère, comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, il avait une place énorme dans son cœur qui resterait gravée en elle pour toujours. Il avait besoin d'elle, et après tout, malgré ce qu'il laissait apparaître, Harry devait être mort de peur. Affronter la mort était la pire des épreuves.

Quand il eut fini, la blonde se pencha vers lui et le serra dans ses bras le plus fort possible, jusqu'à lui briser les os. Il y a quelques années, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé. De sa solitude, de sa vie de souffrance et de moquerie, il avait accepté la fille étrange qu'elle était et lui avait tendu la main quand elle s'apprêtait à abandonner. Il l'avait bel et bien sauvé, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait faire de même. Être là pour lui était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, et c'était foutrement frustrant.

Lentement, Luna commença à le bercer, retenant ses larmes au maximum. Elle savait que lui même se retenait de pleurer pour, comme toujours, rester fort, alors elle non plus n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Et puis quand Harry déciderait qu'il avait le droit de se laisser aller, elle serait encore là, forte pour deux. Elle aurait toujours le temps de pleurer plus tard. Pas lui.

Quand le chaton quitta les genoux de Harry pour venir se frotter contre sa poitrine, Luna ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien trouver tout les deux, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

oO0Oo

Dans la soirée, assis tout les deux dans le canapé, Newt tranquillement pelotonné contre le torse de Harry, ils finirent par aborder le sujet principal quant à la venue initiale de Luna. Severus Snape, professeur principal et enseignant en mathématique. La blonde fut vraiment soulagée quand elle appris que Harry ne lui avait pas répondu et s'était contenté de sortir en claquant la porte. Cela aurait put être plus grave. Harry pourrait invoqué le fait qu'il se sentait mal, ou encore un autre mensonge gros comme une maison, mais Snape ne pourrait alors rien faire contre lui.

Peu après, elle envoya un message à son père pour le prévenir qu'elle restait chez Harry, et ils finirent devant un épisode d'une série quelconque qui passait à la télé, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture.

Quand il fut temps pour les deux adolescents d'aller se coucher, ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de dormir ensemble.

Partager un lit avec son meilleur ami et une boule de poil adorable, affectueusement surnommé Dumbo par Luna qui trouvait qu'il avait vraiment de grande oreille, ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait déjà dormi avec Harry et à part sa manie de se coller au gens pendant la nuit, le brun était un ange. Pas de ronflement, il ne bougeait pas, et ne tenait pas trop chaud.

Une fois que Harry lui eu donné un t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui et un de ses caleçons, Luna partit pour la salle de bain et se doucha, ressortant au bout de 5 minutes à peine. Laissant sa place au brun, elle se plaça la première dans le lit et attendit Harry qui arriva à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Newt se faufila entre eux deux et se colla contre le brun. Ils s'endormirent tout les deux en quelques secondes.

oO0Oo

Hey ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu =) Si c'est le cas, laissez une petite review, ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir :3 Donnez moi vos impressions, vos hypothèses pour la suite :3

PS: Certain d'entre vous ont-ils lu La passe-miroir ? Je suis devenu littéralement acro :3

PSS: Certain d'entre vous regardent des Mangas ? Simple curiosité, étant moi même une fan ^^'


	13. Chapitre 12

JE SUIS VIVANTE ! Bonjour, comment ça va ? Je suis désolé pour ce retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et merci beaucoup pour vos quelques reviews, cela me fait vraiment plaisir :3 Je suis désolé, mais le prochain chapitre mettra du temps à arriver . Ce chapitre est plein d'action (enfin autant qu'il peu y'en avoir) j'espère que vous aimerez !

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai besoin de personne.**_

On dit souvent que la nuit porte conseil, et présentement, Harry était plutôt d'accord. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain, le brun avait tout de suite sut ce qu'il devait faire. Tout d'abord, pour éviter de donner à Snape tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour élaborer un plan maléfique qui mettrait très certainement en scène sa mort prochaine (ouhlala, la bonne blague), aller s'excuser (et s'empêcher de vomir) le plus platement possible, avec un petit air triste sur le visage histoire de faire plus crédible. Ensuite, même si cela n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec la face de chauve souris et sa situation actuelle plus ou moins compliquée: aller parler à Malfoy.

Oui, quand je disais que la nuit portait conseil.

Comme Harry s'était réveillé une bonne heure avant Luna, il avait fini par égarer ses pensées vers un certain blond platine, et puis, de fil en aiguille, avait fini par se dire qu'il avait quand même été un bel enfoiré. Oui, Harry était en forme aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, ce dernier l'avait – peut-on le dire ? – sauvé, hébergé, soigné, et lui, il l'avait tout simplement traité comme de la merde. Bon, n'allons pas se mentir, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'inquiétait, il n'était pas sensible à ce point — et puis bon, la nuit avait aussi ses limites. Mais étrangement, quand il pensait aux efforts que Malfoy avait employés pour ne serait-ce que lui parler – tâche loin d'être aisée –, il avait un peu pitié.

Oui, oui, pitié. Donc il irait officiellement s'excuser auprès du blond, toujours en gardant sa petite moue triste – d'après Luna, avec cette tête, il pourrait obtenir n'importe quoi, alors autant profiter.

« - Et tu crois que ça va marcher avec Snape ? Je veux dire... Il ne t'a jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il abandonne aussi facilement, souffla Luna en avalant ses céréales.

\- Et bien espérons-le, fit Harry avec un sourire crispé. »

oO0Oo

Pourtant, son plan marcha comme sur des roulettes. _Il finirait presque par croire que Satan avait fini par se lasser, dis donc._ Snape, d'une bonne humeur exceptionnellement étrange, avait tout simplement dit à Harry « D'éviter de partir de la classe aussi sauvagement » avec presque un sourire. OUI, OUI PRESQUE UN SOURIRE. Harry, après être resté plus de deux minutes la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes, avait fini par se reprendre et avait détalé en français sans demander son reste. Et il ne lui avait rien dit non plus sur l'heure de colle qu'il avait séché la veille au soir. Était-ce son jour de chance ?

oO0Oo

À 16h30, à la fin de la journée et par la même occasion la fin du cours d'espagnol avec le bégayant professeur Quirrell, alors que Draco s'apprêtait à aller retrouver Pansy pour rentrer chez eux, une voix bien connu le cloua sur place.

« - Mal.. Malfoy, attends ! »

Le blond se retourna vers lui, les sourcils levés, pendant qu'à coté de lui, Blaise s'étouffait avec la bouteille d'eau qu'il était entrain de boire et que Théo laissait échapper un minuscule sourire en coin. Harry Potter s'approcha doucement de lui en fusillant peu discrètement Blaise du regard, et quand il fut devant lui, Draco fut bien content de ne pas avoir à démarrer la conversation lui-même car il aurait été bien incapable de sortir une phrase correcte au vu de sa surprise. Le brun devant lui se gratta nerveusement la nuque, semblant chercher ses mots, puis finalement releva la tête vers lui et encra ses émeraudes dans les yeux de Draco.

« - Malfoy, est-ce qu'on pourrait... Aller discuter un peu ? » Il lança un regard à Blaise, Théo et Pansy qui venait d'arriver, à qui il fit un léger sourire, puis continua : « Enfin, sauf si tu as quelque chose à faire. »

Une fois passé le sentiment de jalousie qu'il ne put réprimer sur le fait que sa sœur ai le droit à un sourire et pas lui « Pourquoi tu me fais pas sourire à moi hein ? », Draco ne put empêcher sa bouche de répondre.

« - D'accord. »

oO0Oo

Autant le dire tout de suite, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cela. En fait, pendant le court chemin du couloir du lycée jusqu'au bord du lac, Draco avait imaginé des tas de scénario dans sa tête, et celui qui revenait le plus souvent était celui ou Harry l'avait vu sortir presque en courant du magasin où il se trouvait également, et le tuait sauvagement en le noyant dans le lac pour qu'il garde le silence. Pourtant, la seule phrase qui avait passé les lèvres du brun n'avait en aucun cas été des reproches, loin de là.

« - Je suis désolé Malfoy, pour...Tout. »

Oui, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cela. Et la réaction qu'avait eu Draco - en somme toute assez naturelle, avait été un :

« - Hein ? »

 _Très éloquent et très bien placé, je l'avoue._ Harry soupira et répéta :

« - Je suis désolé. »

Décidément, il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Harry Potter restait un vrai mystère à lui tout seul. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines que cette histoire s'était déroulée, et Harry ne l'avait pas ne serait-ce que regardé une seule fois. Il s'en foutait complètement, cela crevait les yeux. Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas.

« - Pourquoi maintenant? souffla Draco en baissant légèrement la tête. »

Harry parut d'abord surpris, puis repassa une main dans sa nuque en soufflant à son tour.

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua t-il, mais cette histoire avec Snape m'a fait réfléchir, je pense. Et je me suis dit que je te devais des excuses. »

Draco soupira, puis releva la tête, un léger sourire collé au lèvres et souffla doucement :

« - D'accord, excuses acceptées. »

Presque aussitôt, Harry lui fit un léger sourire, puis se reprit comme si il venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se racla la gorge.

« - Bon et bien, je vais y aller, Luna m'attend. »

Et avant que Draco ait pu tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, il demanda, espérant engager une nouvelle conversation :

« - Pourquoi ce que t'as dit Snape t'as autant énervé ? Je veux dire.. il aurait parlé de ton père, j'aurais compris mais là... »

Presque aussitôt, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en lâchant un juron et en se traitant d'imbécile, pendant que Harry se figea et se retourna, l'incrédulité se lisant sur son visage.

« - Pardon ? »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. _Oh non pitié, dites moi que je n'ai pas vraiment fais ça. J'ai pas sorti une bourde pareille, hein ? Je voulais garder le secret, alors pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_ Ladernière chose que Draco voulait, c'était que Harry soit au courant qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre cette femme et lui, et qu'il sache que son père était alcoolique.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, _Malfoy_ , siffla Harry en serrant les poings. »

Mais Draco ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à se flageller mentalement pour sa connerie monumentale.

« - Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? »

Là, Draco réagit.

« - Quoi ? »

Harry serra la mâchoire et répéta, la voix coupante comme une lame de rasoir :

« - Je te demande, Malfoy, si tu as parlé de vendredi à quelqu'un ? »

Il y eut un grand blanc, puis Draco écarquilla les yeux en hoquetant, semblant soudainement comprendre la situation.

« - C'est...C'était ton père ? »

Même avec toutes les preuves juste sous son nez, Draco ne l'avait pas compris. Il ne l'aurait même jamais imaginé. Pour lui, un père qui bat son enfant, c'est invraisemblable. Irréel. Et pourtant, le visage mortifié de Harry, juste devant lui, lui prouvait qu'il avait raison. Tout ces bleus, tout ces coups, toute cette souffrance. Oui, c'était son père, celui qui était censé l'aider, lui apprendre à vivre, le soutenir dans les moments difficiles, c'était lui qui lui avait fait ça.

Harry recula d'un pas, comme si il avait peur que Draco le formule à voix haute. Pourtant, il n'y en avait pas besoin.

« - Tu.. tu en as parlé à quelqu'un? reprit Harry, la voix toujours interrogative et plus tremblante que jamais. »

Il n'allait pas pleurer, Draco en était sûr. Pourtant sa voix partait dans les aigus et sa lèvre se mit à trembler. Étrangement, cela lui fit mal de le voir comme ça. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, et lui dire que tout allait bien, que tout allait s'arranger. Il voulait l'aider, et c'est ce qu'il ferait.

« - Non, Harry, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment calme et douce, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Je t'ai juste entendu parler avec cette femme l'autre soir, dans le supermarché. Je suis désolé… De ne pas avoir compris. »

Le regard émeraude de Harry se voila et il souffla :

« - Je n'ai pas besoin...

\- « … de toi Malfoy ». Oui, je sais. Je te promets de ne rien dire. »

Et c'était le cas, Draco ne dirait rien. Si Harry n'en avait pas parlé, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que les services sociaux s'en mêlent. Soudain, il repensa à sa question et sembla comprendre.

« - Harry… Ta mère…

\- Oui, elle est morte.

\- Je vois. »

Il s'en était douté. Après tout, quel genre de mère laisserait son fils dans cette situation sans rien faire ? Harry était donc seul. Le cœur de Draco se serra. Il ne voulait pas ressentir de la pitié, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« - Luna m'attend, dit doucement Harry. Eh,Malfoy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne suis pas une fille, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me protège. »

Draco secoua la tête d'incrédulité et le regarda s'éloigner, puis finalement disparaître à l'angle du bâtiment.

oO0Oo

Dès que Harry fut hors de vue et de porté, il courut. Loin, longtemps. Il passa devant la grille en ignorant Rusard qui le fusillait du regard et lui criait de ne pas courir dans l'enceinte de l'école, passa devant Pansy et les amis de Malfoy qui semblait l'attendre, ignora leurs regards interrogatifs, ignora tout, et courut plus vite. Il avait mal dans sa poitrine, dans sa tête, toutes ses émotions se mélangeaient, tout ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Il voulait que personne ne le sache. Qu'il puisse profiter de son reste de vie avec Luna tranquillement. Luna.. Elle ne l'attendait pas, Harry lui avait dit de rentrer avant d'aller parler avec Malfoy, ne sachant pas combien de temps cela mettrait. Au final, cela avait été très rapide. Juste le temps de gaffer, de tout foirer, de révéler un secret qu'il gardait depuis près de dix ans. Il se sentait si bête, si stupide. Son cœur fatiguait, Harry le sentait. Cela faisait mal, comme si on lui plantait plusieurs coups de couteau dans la poitrine. Bientôt il devrait retourner chez le Dr Pettigrow, pour qu'il lui prescrive des médicaments, pour calmer la douleur. Il n'avait encore jamais eu de vraie crise comme celles que lui avait décrites le docteur, mais il n'était pas vraiment pressé.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans le hall de son immeuble, il se stoppa net. Teresa discutait tranquillement avec un homme, juste devant l'entrée des escaliers. Un homme qu'Harry semblait connaître. Il ne savait pas d'où, mais son visage lui semblait familier, de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, un visage fin et séducteur, on pouvait voir qu'il avait facilement trente ans, et cela lui donnait une beauté mature. Soudain, il se rappela Luna lisait souvent des magasines de toutes sortes, et Harry avait vu cet homme dans l'un d'eux. C'était un mannequin.

Était-il un proche de Teresa ?

Soudain, alors qu'il essayait de passer discrètement à coté d'eux, Teresa le remarqua et lui fit un grand sourire, laissant apparaître ses dents blanches.

« - Tenez, le voilà ! »

L'homme se retourna vers Harry et lui fit également un grand sourire. De son coté, le brun avait l'impression de puer la transpiration, le T-shirt sous son pull lui collait le dos, son cœur menaçait d'exploser, son visage était tout rouge et il était encore essoufflé. Comment dire que face à ces deux figures de mode, il se sentait légèrement ridicule ?

« - Je.. Pardon ? »

Teresa venait bien de lui dire « Le voilà », comme si il l'attendait, n'est-pas ?

« - Harry, ça fait longtemps, souffla l'homme en lui tendant la main afin qu'il la serre. »

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il resta là, les bras ballants, essoufflé et dévisageant la main qui lui était offerte. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, alors pourquoi agissait-il comme si ils étaient de vieux amis ?

Pourtant, l'homme souria simplement en remettant sa main en place.

« - Je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes, je m'appelle Sirius Black, c'est moi qui t'es amené à l'hôpital ce jour-là. »

Même si la date et les événements de « ce jour-là » ne semblaient faire aucun doute, Harry ne réagit pas. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était éteint, pendant que les souvenirs de cette journée défilaient devant ses yeux.

 _« Pourtant, lorsqu'il était rentré, ce n'était pas ses parents qui l'attendaient impatiemment chez lui mais un homme de leur âge, assis dans le canapé. »_

Harry trembla.

 _« Il avait relevé la tête lorsque le jeune garçon était entré dans la pièce, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage fin. »_

Il baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre en serrant les poings.

 _« Quelque chose lui assurait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, si bien qu'il l'avait tout simplement suivi sans discuter. »_

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Pas maintenant.

Une goutte de sang coula le long de sa lèvre.

 _« Je suis désolé mon grand, tellement désolé. »_

NON !

Sirius recula d'un pas. L'avait-il dit à voix haute ? Harry ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Pas de souvenirs, pas de sentiments. Il ne devait laisser personne entrer dans sa vie. Il allait déjà faire souffrir Luna, c'était suffisant. Alors, pour échapper à tout cela, il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire pour se protéger.

Il courut.

Harry monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, atteignit sa porte en ignorant la voix de cet homme qui criait son nom deux étages plus bas, l'ouvrit à la volée et referma à clé derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des coups frapper contre le bois et la voix de Sirius qui lui demandait de lui ouvrir, alors il glissa le long de la porte et se boucha les oreilles. Il ne voulait rien entendre, il ne voulait rien voir. Même la présence de Newt qui se frottait contre sa jambe se suffisait pas à l'apaiser. Il avait froid, son t-shirt était trempé de sueur, son cœur tapait comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique et il avait l'impression que ses membres n'arrêteraient jamais de trembler. C'en était trop pour une seule journée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les coups s'arrêtèrent et Harry entendit les pas s'éloigner et les escaliers grincer. Il resta pourtant dans cette position pendant un bon moment. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre, cet homme n'était plus là. _Il allait bien._

Décidément, c'en était vraiment trop pour une seule journée.

oO0Oo

Contrairement aux apparences, Luna était une fille très intelligente et terre à terre. Alors oui, elle croyait aux esprits et à la magie, mais tout le monde a le droit d'avoir son jardin secret, non ? À la mort de sa mère, la jeune fille, triste et seule, s'était réfugiée dans le seul endroit possible pour elle le bureau de sa mère. Écrivaine, sa maman était dotée d'une incroyable ouverture d'esprit qu'elle avait transmise à sa fille depuis son plus jeune âge. Des livres fantastiques, féeriques, magiques. Après l'enterrement, Luna était restée des heures et des heures à lire les nombreuse œuvres de sa mère, et de fil en aiguille, elle se sentait plus proche d'elle. À travers ses livres, son écriture fine et claire, Luna avait l'impression qu'elle était toujours là, avec elle. Et cela lui avait permi de faire son deuil.

Et finalement, tout cela avait fait d'elle une fille responsable, et mature.

Donc, quand cet homme était venu l'aborder sur le trottoir, alors qu'elle descendait du bus pour rentrer chez elle, Luna s'était tout d'abord méfiée. Bien sûr, elle l'avait reconnu, Sirius Black, un mannequin connu qui se trouvait sur plusieurs de ses magasines. Ce n'était pas qu'elle aimait lire ces bêtises, non. Mais au collège, alors qu'elle était seule et qu'elle voyait toutes les filles de son âge lire cela, elle s'était dit que si elle faisait pareil, ce serait peut-être plus facile pour elle d'approcher les autres. Cela n'avait évidemment pas marché, mais malgré tout, elle avait continué de lire ça, en ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.

L'homme s'était approché doucement d'elle et, arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'avait regardé de haut en bas, pas comme si il la jugeait, mais plutôt comme si il vérifiait qu'elle était bien la personne qu'il cherchait.

« - Tu es l'amie de Harry ? demanda t-il avec un léger sourire. »

Il était grand, beaucoup plus qu'elle. Luna ne s'était jamais considéré comme petite, étant donné qu'elle et Harry faisait presque la même taille, et qu'elle dépassait beaucoup de filles de son âge. Pourtant, quand il s'adressa à elle, Luna leva la tête et fut presque étonnée. Il était beaucoup mieux en vrai. Son visage était fin, on voyait bien qu'il était adulte et cela lui donnait un côté naturel sûrement séduisant pour beaucoup de personnes. Elle se sentait presque gênée à côté de lui, surtout que les quelques personnes descendues du bus en même temps qu'elle s'étaient arrêtées pour les regarder et chuchotaient entre eux.

Finalement, la blonde se tourna vers Sirius et répondit :

« - Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes ? »

L'homme ayant parfaitement compris la question lui refit un léger sourire et souffla :

« - Je suis son parrain, si cela ne te dérange pas, nous pourrions aller discuter un peu plus loin ? »

Luna acquiesça, et ils partirent tout deux en direction de chez elle, l'instinct de la jeune fille lui soufflant qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme qui s'était présenté comme la dernière famille digne de ce nom de Harry.


	14. Chapitre 13

Hey ! Vous allez bien ? Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ^^" Si vous le pouvez, laissez moi une petite review pour me dire votre avis sur la fic ou sur ce chapitre, c'est important pour moi d'avoir des réactions .

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Le bracelet d'Anniversaire.**_

« - Vous voulez le numéro de téléphone de Harry ? Déclara Luna, presque certaine d'avoir mal entendu. »

Oui, bien sûr, elle était surprise. Sirius n'avait évidemment pas beaucoup de relation avec Harry, sinon elle aurait entendu parler de lui à un moment ou à un autre, mais de là à ce qu'il n'ai même pas le numéro de son filleul, c'était quand même étonnant.

« - Sans indiscrétion, pourquoi vous montrez-vous maintenant ? demanda t-elle. »

Elle retenait cette question depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous deux assis sur ce banc, il y a tout juste dix minutes. Harry avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin d'une famille, d'un soutien. Quelque chose que même elle ne pourrait jamais lui offrir. Alors oui, elle se demandait pourquoi cet homme arrivait maintenant, alors que cela faisait plus de dix ans que Harry se débrouillait tout seul.

 _« - Comment tu fais pour l'argent de l'appart' et des courses? demanda Luna._

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop. En fait, chaque mois, quand je reviens des cours, un jour au hasard, je trouve une enveloppe avec assez d'agent pour bien vivre pendant un mois. Je ne sais plus trop quand ça a commencé, souffla Harry, mais j'ai fini par me dire que ça doit être quelqu'un qui doit de l'argent à mes parents. »_

Luna plissa les yeux avant de déclarer calmement:

« - C'est vous "les enveloppes", n'est-ce pas ? »

Pendant un instant, Sirius parut surpris par cette affirmation prononcée avec un calme inquiétant, mais il finit par soupirer, croisant ses mains, fixant un point invisible au sol et déclara :

« - Je… Je ne me sentais pas prêt. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, maintenant j'ai un travail qui me prend tout mon temps, et... et Harry semblait bien s'en sortir. Alors je lui ai donné de l'argent, la seule chose que je pense.. que je pensais être capable de faire pour lui. »

Il sembla hésiter.

« - Mais j'ai surtout été lâche. »

Son visage se crispa et la douleur prit forme sur ses traits.

« - Tu sais, quand j'ai dû faire le deuil de Lily, j'étais vraiment dans un état pitoyable. Je mangeais peu, buvais beaucoup, j'ai fini par perdre mon travail de fonctionnaire et ça n'a rien arrangé. Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru être au fond du trou. »

Un pâle sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« - Et puis quelqu'un m'a aidé, m'a sorti de là, m'a redonné du travail. Je m'en suis sorti, et j'ai fait mon deuil. »

Son regard se voila et Luna se retint de lui demander qui était cette fameuse personne. Cela pouvait bien attendre.

« - En passant devant l'immeuble de Harry, samedi dernier, j'ai vu James en sortir. Il semblait... tellement plus vieux. Il ne marchait pas droit, mais ce qui m'a fait le plus peur, c'était le sang sur ses poings et son T-shirt. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Le James que j'ai connu n'aurait même pas levé la main sur un chien. »

Sa voix se brisa, et Luna sut ce qu'il allait dire.

« - Et puis j'ai vu Harry. Son visage. Quand il est passé devant moi un jour sans se retourner, le regard dans le vide, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, j'ai eu peur et je me suis sentis coupable. Si j'avais prit Harry avec moi, ce ne serrait jamais arrivé. »

Sirius releva la tête et encra ses yeux gris dans ceux bleus de Luna.

« - Je veux l'aider. S'il te plaît. Je me sens prêt maintenant, je veux que Harry soit heureux. James est mon meilleur ami, mais on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. »

Luna resta immobile un instant, continuant de le regarder dans les yeux, attendant que les ronflaxes cornues guident son instinct.

« - Très bien, sourit Luna. Je le sens. Mais attention, si vous faites du mal à Harry, j'ai un bon nombre de malédiction qui vous iront à merveille. »

Sirius haussa les sourcils, se demandant si la petite blonde plaisantait, mais comme la chute de la blague ne vint pas, il se contenta de prendre le petit bout de papier qu'elle lui tendait en la remerciant profondément.

oO0Oo

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut tout d'abord désorienté. Sur le sol de son entrée, Newt le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler comment et pourquoi il se trouvait là et non dans son lit. Quand il se releva, la rapidité de son geste lui fit voir des étoiles pendant quelques secondes. Soupirant en s'adossant contre la porte d'entrée, il attendit que cela passe puis se rendit au salon. L'horloge murale annonçait 4h47, et le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, Harry partit à la recherche de son téléphone, qu'il trouva quelques minutes plus tard sous le canapé. Il le brancha, et attendit qu'il se rallume. Alors que Newt passait près de ses jambes, il l'attrapa et partit tranquillement s'asseoir sur le canapé. Tout en caressant le chaton qui s'était pelotonné contre son estomac, Harry balança la tête en arrière, contre le dossier, et repensa à la journée d'hier. Il avait gaffé, à n'en pas douter, Malfoy était maintenant au courant de tout. Enfin, presque tout. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui était sa dernière journée de paix. Enfin, tout était relatif, mais si les services sociaux s'en mêlaient, il risquait fort de finir dans un orphelinat. Il n'avait pas encore 18 ans, et passer le reste de sa vie entre 4 murs avec d'autre enfants dépressifs ne l'attirait absolument pas. Non, Harry voulait rester tranquille. Il ne lui restait plus qu'approximativement 321 jours, alors c'était très peu pour lui. Et comme si Malfoy ne suffisait pas, il y avait aussi cet homme, Sirius Black.

Il n'y était évidemment pour rien, mais pour Harry, son nom allait de concordance avec ce jour fatidique qui avait détruit sa famille. Et pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas prêt; même si il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cet homme lui voulait.

Soupirant en entendant son portable vibrer contre le bois du meuble sur lequel il reposait, Harry se leva et entreprit de lire ses messages. Évidemment, ils étaient tous de Luna, certains datant de quelques jours, d'autres plus récents. Il reposa le téléphone sur le meuble, le laissant se recharger et partit dans la salle de bain. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche.

oO0Oo

Quand Draco entra dans le bus, ses yeux cherchèrent d'eux-même une silhouette bien connue. Harry Potter se trouvait à sa place habituelle, la tête reposant négligemment dans la paume de sa main, le regard dans le vague, et portant d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Sans attendre une quelconque permission, Draco s'installa à ses cotés, les bras croisés, bien décidé à discuter. C'était le moment parfait car cette fois, Harry ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

« - Bonjour »

Bon, il voulait bien l'avouer, il avait déjà fait plus fin comme début de conversation, mais après tout, il fallait bien débuter par quelque chose, non ?

Lentement, Harry releva la tête. Il semblait étonné.

« - Bonjour, répondit-il tout de même. »

Draco prit une grande inspiration, puis déballa à toute vitesse :

« - Je ne fais pas partie de ta famille, et techniquement, je n'ai aucun lien avec toi. Alors oui, peut-être que tu n'es pas une fille qui a besoin d'un chevalier pour la protéger, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. Je t'aiderais, Potter, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je n'ai prévenu personne, les seules personnes au courant sont toi, moi, et les rares personnes que tu as dû prévenir, si il y en a. (Il reprit plus bas). Un père qui bat son enfant, c'est anormal, Potter. »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, plus étonné encore. Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais il imaginait très bien que cela devait carburer là-dedans.

Finalement, Harry baissa la tête et reprit sa position initiale en soufflant :

« - Fais ce que tu veux. »

Alors oui, pour la majorité des gens, cela équivalait sûrement à un « Mêle-toi de ton cul Malfoy » mais pour le peu d'individus connaissant Harry Potter, cela équivalait à une autorisation. Si Harry avait voulu lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, il l'aurait dit, tout simplement.

« - D'accord, souffla Draco avec un léger sourire. »

oO0Oo

Étrangement, la journée se passa normalement. Les deux heures de maths en première heure avec Snape se passèrent sans accro, la face de chauve-souris n'ayant apparemment aucune motivation pour énerver Harry aujourd'hui; puis les deux heures d'Histoire passèrent comme d'habitude : en dormant. Draco ne s'était remis à coté de lui en aucune matière, ne lui avait pas non plus adressé la parole de la journée, et Harry avait surpris Luna et Hermione sous le saule pleureur à la pause déjeuner.

Alors concrètement, il avait passé cette matinée seul. Et cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Il avait séché les deux heures de sport de l'après-midi, comme toujours, puis était rentré chez lui afin de rattraper ses heures de sommeil en moins.

 _« - Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry ! »_

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, une sensation étrange lui serrait la poitrine. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, mais il se sentait tout retourné. Se redressant en surprenant Newt, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit au hasard quelques tiroirs, jusqu'à tomber sur le bon. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa le petit boîtier noir qui se trouvait là et l'ouvrit. Il l'avait complètement oubliée. Cette chaîne en argent que sa mère lui avait offert il y a des années, il l'avait complètement oubliée. Ce rêve étrange lui était revenu, sans aucune raison particulière apparente. James et Lily qui lui souriaient avec amour, le papier cadeau rose bonbon, le préféré de sa mère, et le vélo que son père lui avait offert. Tout était un peu confus, mais il s'en souvenait encore. À l'époque, il était encore un enfant qui n'aimait pas les bijoux car ses camardes de classe et amis lui avait dit que ce n'était réservé qu'aux filles. Mais aujourd'hui ? Il avait grandi, certes, mais étrangement, le fait d'avoir oublié l'existence de ce bracelet le faisait se sentir bizarre, comme si il n'était plus digne de le porter. Mais d'un autre coté, il avait peu de souvenirs de sa mère. Les seuls objets qu'il avait réussi à garder — tel que son maquillage ou bien son pull préféré — il ne pouvait ni les mettre, ni les utiliser. Enfin, le maquillage lui avait servi, pas plus tard que deux semaines auparavant, mais ça, c'était une autre affaire.

Tremblant, il attrapa doucement le bracelet et l'attacha autour de son poignet. Malgré ses dix-sept ans, le bracelet était toujours un peu lâche pour son poignet décidément trop maigre, mais Harry se sentait heureux. Comme si il venait de retrouver une partie de Lily pendant quelques secondes.

Continuant de sourire bêtement, Harry se prépara et partit au lycée, le cœur étonnamment léger.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se passèrent tout à fait normalement. Harry était souvent seul, tranquillement assis à la bibliothèque ou sous le saule, près du lac, lisant un livre et essayant de temps en temps d'éviter Malfoy, quand le brun remarquait des coups d'œil de plus en plus fréquents, signe que le blond voulait venir lui parler. James n'était pas non plus rentrer à l'appartement et Harry en était soulager.

Un lundi, en Orientation, Snape rappela à toute la classe que la réunion parents-professeur aurait lieu ce jeudi, produisant un effet assez intéressant sur Harry, appelé aussi le syndrome du « Heinquequoicommentmincej'avaisoubliébordeldechiotteàcul ». Il ne loupa ni le regard lourd de sens de Snape, ni le regard de Malfoy qui signifiait très clairement qu'il allait encore devoir courir à la fin du cours pour pouvoir lui échapper.

Quand il rentra chez lui le soir, il était complètement paniqué. Il ne connaissait personne qui pourrait se faire passer pour son père, et ce dernier était dans l'incapacité évidente de s'y rendre. Alors quoi ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il aurait très bien pu demander à Teresa de s'y rendre, mais Snape était au courant pour Lily, si bien que faire passer sa voisine pour sa mère morte n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Si il n'y allait pas, il était foutu. Et si il y allait, il était foutu. Ouais, en gros, il était dans la merde.

Le lendemain, en français, quand Harry aperçu Marcus, il se souvint soudainement qu'il était toujours en possession du stylo que ce dernier lui avait prêté pour la dernière rédaction de français. Doucement, il s'approcha de la table où Marcus discutait avec un garçon et deux filles de sa classe dont il ne connaissait pas les noms.

« - Hum, Marcus ? demanda t-il doucement. »

Leur conversation s'arrêta presque aussitôt alors que ses amis se retournèrent vers Harry le regard étonné au possible.

« - Oui ? »

Gêné, Harry lui tendit le stylo en déclarant :

« - Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir rendu avant. »

Marcus lui souria en reprenant l'objet.

« - Merci, Harry. Pas de problème. »

Le brun hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, sans remarquer que dans la classe, le silence s'était fait et que tout le monde le fixait comme si ils venaient de voir un extraterrestre.

oO0Oo

Le lendemain, à la fin de la première heure de maths, Harry se retrouva littéralement prit en sandwich. D'un coté, Snape s'approchait à grands pas dans sa direction afin de sûrement savoir qui viendrait à la réunion parents-professeur le lendemain, et de l'autre, Malfoy avançait vers lui avec une mine déterminée, sûrement lassé du jeu de cache-cache auquel Harry s'adonnait depuis quelques jours. Le brun était coincé, si bien que quand une légère vibration se fit ressentir dans sa poche, il sauta littéralement sur son téléphone qu'il avait retrouvé le matin même. Il lança un regard d'excuse très hypocrite à Snape et Malfoy, puis s'enfuit littéralement de la salle, laissant derrière lui ses affaires pour la deuxième heure de maths qui allait suivre. Quand il décrocha, Harry regretta presque la douce compagnie des deux pots de colles qu'il venait de lâcher.

« - Harry ? lança une voix qu'Harry reconnu directement.

\- Sirius, je...

\- Non, attends un peu, ne raccroche pas s'il te plaît. C'est important. »

La voix de Sirius avait l'air tellement désemparée qu'Harry l'écouta et enleva son doigt précédemment placé au dessus du bouton raccrocher.

« - Harry, je.. Es-tu au lycée ?

\- Oui.

\- Je … Tu devrais peut-être..

\- Je devrais peut-être quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, t'asseoir ? Je.. tu sais...

\- Sirius. Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot.

\- Tu Harry je suis désolé, je... On vient de m'appeler et...

\- Sirius. »

Un sanglot se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - On vient de retrouver le corps de James. »


	15. Chapitre 14

Booonjour tout le monde ! Enfin, en tout cas, bonjour aux quelques personnes qui lisent cette fiction ^^' Voici donc le chapitre 14, corrigé par ma chère et tendre loupioty !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ce petit chapitre doux et niais à souhait ! Personne ne meurt, promis ;3 Et en plus de cela... LE RETOUR DU DRARRY !

PS: Je pars en vacances pendant 2 semaines avec ma meilleure amie, je ne pourrais donc pas vous répondre si vous commentez, mais je le verrai !

Bonne Lecture !

 _Chapitre 14 : La veste au timing parfait._

Quand Harry retourna dans la salle, quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans un état second. Il marcha doucement jusqu'à sa place, passa à coté de Snape qui lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, attrapa son sac, rangea ses affaires, et commença à effectuer le chemin inverse. Soudain, Malfoy se planta juste devant lui et commença à lui parler. Harry regardait droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague, un bourdonnement assourdissant résonant à ses oreilles. On aurait dit un automate. Sans se rendre compte que Malfoy avait arrêté de parler et le regardait bizarrement, Harry le dépassa et sortit de la salle, quelques regards étonnés brûlant son dos.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand Sirius viendrait le chercher, si bien qu'il partit s'asseoir sous le saule, près du lac. L'air était frais et agréable. Trente minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne sente son portable vibrer de nouveau. Il avait reçu un SMS de Sirius lui disant qu'il l'attendait devant le portail du lycée. Tout ses mouvements étaient comme robotiques, comme si il ne se contrôlait pas vraiment, et qu'il agissait seulement comme il le devait et pas comme il le voulait.

Une voiture noire se trouvait devant le portail.

« - Harry, tout va bien ? lui demanda Sirius lorsqu'il entra dans l'habitacle. »

Le brun se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête. Quand la voiture démarra, il posa doucement sa tête contre la fenêtre et ferma les yeux.

oO0Oo

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Draco pouvait clairement le sentir. L'attitude de Harry lorsqu'il était rentré de nouveau dans la salle était vraiment des plus étranges, et le blond voulait savoir pourquoi.

À la fin de la deuxième heure de maths, il sortit en trombe de la salle, ignorant le Blaise indigné qui l'appelait derrière lui, et se dirigea vers la cour. Le soleil était caché derrière de nombreux nuages, mais au moins, il ne pleuvait pas; et ça, pour un mois de septembre, c'était plutôt pas mal. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il aperçut finalement Luna Lovegood assise sur un banc en compagnie d'une jeune fille avec qui elle discutait. Rapidement, il s'approcha d'elles.

« - Luna ? demanda t-il directement.

\- Draco, répondit-elle avec un sourire, je peux t'aider ?

\- Tu as vu Harry ce matin ? »

Luna fronça les sourcils et lança un regard étrange vers la fille à coté d'elle.

« - Non, pourquoi ? Il s'est encore disputé avec la face de chauve-souris ?

\- Non, répondit Draco pas ému pour un sou par le surnom, je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'essaye de lui parler mais il m'évite... Dis, je peux te parler en privé ? »

Luna hocha la tête et se tourna vers la fille.

« - Je reviens, Hermione, je suis désolée. »

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire qui signifiait très clairement qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, puis Luna se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Et Draco ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson globe.

« - Tu viens ? Lui demanda Luna quand elle se releva. »

Draco hocha la tête, toujours légèrement brusqué.

Quand ils furent légèrement à l'écart, Luna lui demanda clairement :

« - As-tu un problème avec les homosexuels, Draco ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et répondit à la hâte :

« - Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! »

Luna lui souria et hocha la tête.

« - Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- C'est a propos du père de Harry. »

Presque aussitôt, Draco eut l'impression que Luna s'était mise sur la défensive.

« - Je suis au courant, ajouta t-il. Et Harry est au courant que je le suis également. »

Luna ne dit rien, se contentant de le laisser parler.

« - Je veux l'aider, Luna, mais il m'évite. Et ce matin, j'ai encore essayé de lui parler, mais son téléphone a sonné et il est sorti de la classe presque en courant. »

Luna fronça les sourcils. Les rares personnes à avoir le numéro de Harry se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Elle, Teresa, Hermione (Luna le lui avait donné) et Sirius. Et d'après ce que lui avait raconté Harry, ce n'était sûrement pas Teresa qui l'avait appelé, étant donné qu'elle avait coupé les ponts en apprenant que Harry était malade.

« - Et quand il est revenu, il était bizarre.

\- Bizarre ?

\- On aurait dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment là. Comme si il agissait comme un robot, comme si il était... en état de choc. C'était étrange. Puis il a ramassé ses affaires et il est parti. »

Luna se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas se qu'il se passait, mais tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle sortit son téléphone et essaya de l'appeler, mais comme elle s'y attendait, elle tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Il avait dû l'éteindre. Mince, pour un fois qu'il l'avait sur lui.

« - À la fin des cours, déclara Luna, on va chez lui.

\- On ? demanda Draco, pensant avoir mal entendu.

\- Oui, on. T'as bien dit que tu voulais l'aider, non ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Soudain, la cloche sonna, et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs classes respectives.

oO0Oo

Pour être honnête, Harry ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, les yeux dans le vague, à regarder la table basse du salon depuis son canapé. Quand Sirius était venu le chercher, il l'avait directement amené à l'hôpital, là ou le corps de James reposait. Mais Harry n'avait pas voulu entrer. Quand il était petit, Harry aimait son père. Profondément. Et même après la mort de Lily, quand Harry avait passé quelques mois chez les Dursleys, James avait agi comme un père quand il avait retrouvé son fils dans un état pitoyable. C'est à dire qu'il avait littéralement cassé la gueule de Vernon. Et pour Harry, quelques temps après, alors qu'il venait de perdre sa mère, il avait aussi perdu son père. Cet homme, celui qui revenait chez lui pour vomir partout dans l'appartement et tout casser pendant ses crises de colère, ce n'était pas son père.

Et cela devait être pour cette raison qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment triste, en tout cas pas comme il l'avait été à la mort de sa mère. Car pendant toutes ces années, il avait déjà fait son deuil.

Quand il avait demandé à Sirius de le ramener chez lui, il avait bien vu l'hésitation passer sur le visage de son parrain. Il pensait très certainement qu'il voulait faire une bêtise. Mais ce que lui ne savait pas, c'était qu'Harry allait déjà mourir, alors à quoi bon se suicider quand la vie allait déjà régler ça pour vous ?

Pour le convaincre, Harry l'avait rassuré, lui avait parlé doucement, gentiment, lui expliquant qu'il avait seulement besoin de rentrer chez lui. Et finalement, Sirius avait accepté, tout en lui disant qu'il repasserait. Mais Harry avait bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire ; maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de parents, c'était à son parrain de prendre sa garde.

Harry soupira. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, ça lui faisait tout de même éviter l'orphelinat, mais cela faisait quand même une personne en plus qui serait attristée par sa disparition. Et faire de la peine à Luna était bien suffisant.

Pendant qu'il rêvait, Newt s'était tranquillement installé sur ses genoux, et léchait doucement son doigt, comme pour le réconforter. Harry souria tristement. Et lui ? Qui s'occuperait de lui quand il ne sera plus là ? Il espérait de tout cœur que Luna accepterait. Elle aimait les animaux, et Newt l'aimait bien, il serait très certainement heureux avec elle.

Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Harry sursauta. La peur s'insinua en lui à la vitesse de la lumière, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que cela ne pouvait pas être lui.

« - Tu viens de me marcher sur le pied, déclara Luna et Harry se calma automatiquement. »

Il commença à se lever, quand une autre voix retentit dans la pièce.

« - Tu frappes jamais avant d'entrer ? grommela Malfoy. Et pourquoi sa porte est ouverte ?

\- Elle est tout le temps ouverte, Harry est une vraie tête de linotte, il oublie tout le temps.( Elle fit une pause) Et je rentre toujours comme ça, je connais Harry depuis le collège, il n'aime pas ouvrir une porte quand il ne sait pas qui est derrière. Donc si je rentre sans frapper, pas de surprise. »

Harry ricana. Entendre sa meilleure amie parler en le connaissant si bien lui remontait instantanément le moral.

« - Bah peut-être que toi tu le connais, déclara Malfoy, mais moi j'ai un peu peur de me prendre un coup de balais dans la figure. J'ai l'impression que Harry ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur.

\- Enlève tes chaussures, dit Luna. Et bien moi, je pense qu'il t'aime bien. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« - Ah bon ? chuchota t-il. »

« - Ah bon ? demanda Malfoy.

\- Harry a peur de s'ouvrir au gens. Il ne le dit pas et ne le dira jamais, mais je pense qu'il est déçu quand les gens abandonnent trop vite. Il a un caractère étrange, mais une fois qu'on le connaît, il est adorable. Et la plupart du temps, les gens ne se donnent pas la peine d'essayer de le comprendre. Mais toi, alors que ça fait bien un mois et demi qu'il te rembarre sans arrêt, tu continues. Je pense que même si il ne l'avouera pour rien au monde, ça lui fait plaisir. »

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Harry décida d'interrompre cette conversation avant qu'elle ne devienne encore plus gênante.

Se raclant la gorge, Harry arriva dans le couloir et s'adossa au mur le plus proche.

« - Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

Presque aussitôt, Malfoy se retourna vers lui, rouge de gène, alors que Luna lui fit un grand sourire en criant :

« - Harryyyy ! »

Et en lui sautant dans les bras.

Bon, et bien apparemment, elle avait décidé de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Soit.

« - Tout va bien ? demanda t-elle, plus sérieuse à présent. Tu sèches rarement les cours — enfin, sauf le sport — qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry regarda Luna avec des yeux ronds pendant quelques secondes avant de lui sourire gentiment mais tristement.

« - Mon père est mort. »

Dire que cela mit un froid sur la pièce aurait été un euphémisme. On se serait carrément cru au pôle nord.

Luna resta quelques secondes les bras ballants avant de se jeter sur Harry pour lui refaire un câlin.

« - Je suis désolée, chuchota t-elle. »

Harry hocha la tête, la prit dans ses bras à son tour puis leur fit signe à tout les deux de le suivre dans le salon.

oO0Oo

« - Vous voulez... Euh, un café ? leur demanda Harry. »

Draco se retourna lentement vers Luna, essayant entre autre de lui envoyer un signe qui voulait très certainement dire « Harry a l'air un peu étrange, non ? Son père vient de mourir et il veut nous offrir du café ? », et vu la tête que faisait Luna, elle avait très clairement compris le message.

« - Harry, viens là. »

La blonde montra la place sur le canapé, juste entre elle et Draco. Elle avait bien remarqué que le brun agissait bizarrement, se triturant les mains et paraissant plus nerveux que d'ordinaire. Et le plus étrange, c'est que Harry lui obéit immédiatement et s'assit entre eux, droit comme un piquet. Était-ce la présence de Draco qui le faisait agir ainsi ?

Luna fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. D'un coup sec, elle attrapa la tête de Harry et la posa brusquement sur les genoux de Draco. Ce dernier piqua automatiquement un fard en regardant Luna avec des yeux ronds.

« - Lu..Luna, je.. je, euh ? déclara Draco les mains en l'air, comme si il avait peur de toucher le brun. »

La blonde se leva et leur lança un regard en coin.

« - JE vais aller faire du café, pendant ce temps, évitez de vous tuer. »

Et elle n'attendit aucune réponse pour partir dans la cuisine en sautillant.

Alors qu'elle cherchait tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans les tiroirs de la cuisine, Luna se demanda quand tout cela cessera. Harry, son meilleur ami, la seule personne qui comptait encore plus qu'Hermione à ses yeux désormais, n'avait clairement pas besoin de tout ça. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui et elle détestait ça. Quand Harry avait mal, elle avait mal. Et quand elle le voyait retenir ses émotions comme maintenant, cela la faisait affreusement souffrir. Dans toute sa vie, elle n'avait vu Harry se lâcher qu'une seule fois, ce fameux soir. Plein de bleus et d'hématomes, Harry avait pleuré dans ses bras, lui avait avoué qu'il ne serait plus là. Il ne serait pas là si Luna se mariait, il ne pourrait pas être le parrain d'un de ses enfants si elle en avait, ils ne vieilliraient pas ensembles en râlant sur les sales gosses qui passeraient dans le quartier. Il ne serait plus là. Et quand Harry était parti le dimanche pour rentrer chez lui, la boule au ventre, Luna avait enfin pu se lâcher à son tour et pleurer. Harry n'avait pas besoin de malheur en plus. Et même si Luna détestait James, c'était tout de même le père de Harry, et elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme cela. Alors même si Harry ne montrait rien, Luna se doutait qu'il souffrait. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, mais cela viendrait. Et Luna voulait être là.

oO0Oo

Quand Luna sortit de la pièce, Draco la regardait comme si il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Traîtresse ! cria t-il intérieurement.

Sur ses genoux, Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il avait une mine fatiguée, et des cernes énormes sous les yeux.

« - Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester comme ça si tu ne le veux pas, souffla Draco en se touchant distraitement le cou. »

Harry le regarda en coin.

« - Je te dérange ? Demanda t-il. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de répondre :

« - Quoi ? Non pas du tout, je dis ça pour toi..

\- D'accord. »

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Et Draco non plus. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela, Harry la tête sur les genoux du blond, les yeux fermés, et Draco un coude sur l'accoudoir, sa main retenant négligemment sa tête, les yeux fixés le chaton qui s'approchait timidement d'eux. Il était tout noir, et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Doucement, le chaton monta sur le canapé et trottina jusqu'à l'épaule de Draco. Il lui renifla le cou puis, semblant satisfait, lui lécha l'oreille. Draco prit cela comme un signe d'amitié et leva sa main pour le caresser. L'atmosphère commençait à peine à se détendre et à s'alléger, quand un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre et résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Lentement, Draco baissa les yeux, et son cœur se serra. Les épaules secouées de spasmes, Harry essayait en vain de se tourner et de se cacher avec son bras, voulant sans doute échapper au regard de Draco. Il se mordait la lèvre et essayait de recroqueviller ses jambes.

Et sur le moment Draco se dit qu'à la place de Harry, il n'aurait pas voulu que quelqu'un le voit pleurer. Alors il attrapa sa veste posée sur l'autre accoudoir, et recouvra le visage de Harry en chuchotant :

« - Tout va bien, Potter. »

oO0Oo

Quand Luna revint, vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir bougé tout les meubles de la cuisine pour atteindre le foutu sucrier qui se trouvait au dessus d'une étagère, ainsi que les dosettes dans un placard bloqué par un autre (signe que Harry ne buvait JAMAIS de café), elle trouva Draco et son meilleur ami toujours à la même place, ce qui l'étonna légèrement. Une seule chose avait changé ; Harry dormait désormais avec une veste sur les épaules, les yeux rouges, la respiration apaisée et Draco portait Newt sur son épaule en le caressant. La blonde posa le plateau sur la table basse et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face. Elle plissa les yeux et offrit à Draco un magnifique sourire en coin.

« - Comment as-tu réussi ce miracle ? Demanda t-elle. »

Draco lui répondit avec le même sourire.

« - C'est mon charme ravageur, dit-il en ricanant, il pourrait faire tomber n'importe qui. »


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour ! Alors la rentrée, c'était comment ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci encore pour vos review ! Merci à loupioty pour la correction ;)

PS: Pour ceux qui aime les mangas et Durarara, j'ai posté un One Shot Shizaya sur mon profil :)

 _ **Chapitre 15 : L'infirmier.**_

Le soir venu, seul dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et les yeux rivés au plafond, Draco Malfoy repensait à cette journée. Elle avait commencé normalement ; Blaise était venu le chercher chez lui avec Théo, ce qui lui avait évité de prendre le bus (et également empêché de voir Harry, mais ça, il ne l'avait pas dit à ses amis), la première heure de maths avec Severus s'était plutôt bien passée, si l'on octroyait le fait qu'il avait passé tout son temps à s'imaginer comment aller parler au brun avant que celui-ci ne s'enfuit à nouveau ; et c'est à la fin de cette première heure de cours que tout avait commencé à partir en sucette, comme le dirait si bien Pansy.

Apparemment, Severus avait l'air d'avoir les mêmes envies que lui, c'est à dire aller parler au brun, car dès que la cloche eut retenti, il se dirigea tout comme lui en direction du bureau de Harry. Et au vu de la tête que celui-ci faisait, il était clair qu'il n'avait envie de parler à ni l'un ni l'autre. Plutôt vexant de se faire rabaisser au même niveau que son professeur de maths, mais passons outre.

Il ne s'était déroulé que quelques minutes à peine quand Harry était sorti de la salle pour répondre au téléphone, juste le temps nécessaire pour Severus et Draco de se regarder et de soupirer de concert. Et quand il était rentré dans la salle, il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas.

À la fin de la deuxième heures, Draco était allé voir son parrain pour lui dire qu'il allait essayer de parler avec Harry, et qu'il n'avait donc pas à s'en faire. Severus l'avait longuement regarder, puis avait hoché la tête. Et juste après, Draco avait courut trouver Luna.

Le soir, il avait pri le bus avec la blonde, refusant poliment l'invitation de Blaise pour aller chez lui. Il avait déjà vu l'immeuble de Harry, le soir ou il avait surpri leur conversation avec cette femme, Teresa, mais de jour, il paraissait encore plus délabré.

Que Luna rentre tranquillement dans l'appartement de Harry l'avait légèrement étonné, jamais il ne se serait permis de faire cela, même avec un ami de longue date, mais il avait bien comprit que la relation de Harry et Luna était plus complexe que n'importe quelle amitié qu'il avait pu avoir. Et il avait bien compri aussi que leur relation n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait cru qu'elle était.

Quand la blonde lui avait parlé de ce que Harry ressentait, il avait été touché. Plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Il voulait l'aider. Il voulait être là pour lui. Et au fond de lui, même si il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, il voulait que Harry ait besoin de lui.

Et puis ce qui s'était passé après, lorsque Luna était partie préparer du café, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Depuis le début, il avait cru que Harry était quelqu'un de surhumain. Il ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses, jamais sa peine, il n'avait l'air touché par rien, et quand il avait avoué à Luna que son père était mort, Draco avait été étonné qu'il n'ai aucune réaction. Mais alors que ce chaton lui tournait autour, Harry avait pleuré. Devant lui. Il avait montré ses faiblesses, et même si ça n'était pas volontaire... ça touchait Draco.

Mais il avait eu peur. Car à cet instant, face à ce corps faible, il avait eu envie de faire quelque chose de totalement hors contexte : il avait eu envie d'embrasser Harry Potter.

Alors oui, il savait depuis le début que l'irrésistible attraction qu'il ressentait pour Harry n'était évidemment pas purement amicale, mais avoir eu envie de profiter d'un instant de faiblesse du brun pour faire quelque chose d'aussi égoïste, Draco avait du mal à se le pardonner.

Lorsqu'il avait dû partir, Harry étant toujours endormi, Draco avait dû le porter jusqu'à son lit, ni lui ni Luna ayant envie de le réveiller. Et malgré le fait qu'il s'en doutait largement, Harry était beaucoup trop léger.

En partant, Draco avait raccompagné Luna chez elle, et la blonde lui avait expliqué qu'Harry avait un problème avec la nourriture, bien qu'il ne s'en rende pas vraiment compte.

Draco soupira, se tourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Le visage de Harry était littéralement imprimé sur sa rétine, si bien que c'est toujours en pensant à lui qu'il s'endormit.

oO0Oo

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il sentit tout de suite la migraine venir. Presque aussitôt, il les referma, sentant son cœur battre derrière ses paupières. Doucement, il posa un bras sur son visage pour se protéger du soleil qui rentrait dans sa chambre. Avait-il oublié fermer ses volets hier soir ?

« - NOOOON ! Cria Harry en se relevant brusquement. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse avoir aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait, les souvenirs de la journée d'hier revenaient au galop et s'affichaient devant ses yeux. James. Sirius. L'hôpital. Luna. Et pour finir, Malfoy. Si un jour dans sa vie Harry avait possédé un tant soit peu de fierté ou d'amour propre, c'était à présent terminé. Jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder Malfoy dans les yeux. Non mais sérieusement, il avait pleuré. Et comme si ça n'était déjà pas assez humiliant comme ça, il avait pleuré sur ses genoux.

Enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller, Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Hier, ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Et désormais, sa vie allait changer.

Poussant un dernier soupir pour la route, Harry sortit de son lit tout en regardant l'heure. Il n'était pas en retard, mais pas en avance pour autant. D'un geste rapide, il sortit de son lit et frissonna au contact du sol frais sous ses pieds nus. Rapidement, il prit une douche bien chaude et s'habilla. Dans le miroir de la salle de bain, ses cernes paraissaient moins... noirs. Ils étaient évidemment toujours visibles mais légèrement atténués. Son teint n'était plus maladif, mais juste pâle ; entre autre, il avait meilleure mine.

Newt sur ses talons, Harry sortit de son appartement en prenant une compote à boire posée sur la table basse du salon. Luna avait dû lui en amener, et si il vérifiait dans le frigo, le brun était sûr d'y trouver un pack entier.

oO0Oo

Quand Harry arriva au lycée, il était en avance de presque dix minutes. Décidant de rester dehors encore un peu, le brun aperçut Luna et Hermione sur un banc et décida de s'approcher d'elles pour leur dire bonjour.

« - Harry ! s'écria Luna en l'apercevant. »

Celui-ci lui sourit en hochant doucement la tête. Il s'apprêtait à faire de même avec Hermione quand tout à coup quelque chose d'imprévu entra dans son champ de vision. Malfoy s'approchait d'eux accompagné de Blaise à sa droite et de Théodore à sa gauche, riant et discutant vivement. Il était clair que leur destination était bel et bien ce banc, si bien que Luna lança un petit regard en coin en direction du brun. Attrapant son sac qu'il venait de poser à terre, Harry s'enfuit littéralement vers les portes d'entrée, les joues brûlantes, laissant derrière lui une Luna hilare, une Hermione étonnée et un Malfoy prit en sandwich par deux regards qui disaient clairement : « Toi, t'as des trucs à nous dire. ».

oO0Oo

La première heure de français se passa correctement. Harry faisait de son mieux pour faire comme si il ne remarquait pas le regard lourd de sens que lui renvoyait Malfoy depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, et quand la sonnerie retentit, Harry avait déjà rangé ses affaires et s'enfuyait littéralement vers la salle de maths.

À la fin de l'heure, il se décida à aller voir Snape pour lui expliquer la situation. Il restait encore quelques personnes dans la salle, si bien qu'Harry fit tout pour parler le moins fort possible.

« - Professeur ? »

Snape releva la tête.

« - Oui, Potter? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'ironie était clairement présente dans sa voix et il était clair qu'il s'attendait à ce que Harry lui sorte un mensonge bidon pour éviter la réunion parents-professeur qui aurait lieu le soir même.

« - C'est au sujet de la réunion de ce soir, commença Harry en mettant ses mains dans ses poches pour se contenir, je ne pourrai pas être là, et mes parents non plus. »

Le léger sourire de Snape devint carnassier. Le silence de la pièce était presque assourdissant aux oreilles de Harry.

« - Ooh, répliqua Snape, comme c'est étonnant, et puis-je en savoir la raison, Potter ? »

Harry déglutit et chuchota presque :

« - Vous êtes au courant pour ma mère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, Potter.

\- Et bien mon père est mort hier. »

Quand il entendit quelques exclamations derrière lui, Harry sut que personne n'avait quitté la salle depuis qu'il avait parlé à Snape, et qu'ils voulaient tous écouter leur conversation.

Devant lui, pour la première fois, le professeur de maths avait l'air étonné, et le regardait avec pitié.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

« - Oh, souffla t-il, je vois. Et bien toutes mes condoléances, Potter. »

Et le pire, c'était qu'il semblait sincère.

« - Merci professeur. »

Et Harry quitta la salle sans un regard derrière lui, ne voulant pas voir la pitié qui se reflétait certainement sur le visage de ses camarades de classe.

oO0Oo

À la pause du midi, alors qu'Harry se rendait vers la bibliothèque, il tomba sur Malfoy au détour d'un couloir. Le blond était accompagné de Blaise, de Théo et d'une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Quand tout ces derniers le remarquèrent, il fit aussitôt demi-tour en réajustant son sac d'un coup d'épaule. Alors qu'il s'était éloigné de quelques pas seulement, il sentit quelque chose lui retenir le bras et fut aussitôt projeté contre le mur le plus proche. Il grimaça sous l'impact et regarda le blond dans les yeux.

« - Ça va pas, Malfoy ? siffla t-il. »

Ce dernier le regardait avec colère, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il plissa les yeux et déclara :

« - Non, effectivement, Potter, ça ne va pas. »

Autour d'eux, quelques élèves les regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds, et Blaise s'approcha d'eux.

« - Draco, calme toi mec, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. »

Mais Malfoy n'y fit absolument pas attention et continuait de regarder Harry.

Le brun n'aimait pas cela. Il avait l'impression que Malfoy pouvait lire en lui, deviner ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, et il détestait ça.

Par ailleurs, ils attiraient beaucoup trop l'attention, et Harry n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Il essaya de se dégager, mais le blond serrait son poignet trop fort.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas cela.

Il se sentait bloqué entre Malfoy et le mur, il ne pouvait pas bouger, et son poignet lui faisait mal.

Harry savait bien qu'il n'avait pas de muscles, et la seule technique d'auto défense qu'il connaissait nécessitait l'utilisation de son bras.

« - Malfoy, lâche moi, souffla t-il. »

Mais le blond ne l'entendit pas.

« - Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de te parler, et tu t'enfuis à chaque fois. J'en ai marre. »

Harry sera les dents, il se sentait enfermé.

« - Malfoy, lâche moi s'il te plaît. »

Mais le blond ne l'entendit toujours pas.

« - Alors j'imagine que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on en parle maintenant ? Je veux juste t'aider Harry alors s'il te plaît … »

Harry avait mal. Son cœur était comme comprimé. Il en avait presque du mal à respirer. Il étouffait.

« - Lâ..che moi, dit-il à bout de souffle. »

Il sentit Malfoy se reculer légèrement.

« - Harry ça va ? »

Et quand la pression sur son bras se fit moins forte, il fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Il utilisa toute sa force pour envoyer son front en direction de la tête du blond, les assommant tout les deux sur le coup, et offrant à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour le plus beau coup de boule qu'ils n'aient jamais vu.

oO0Oo

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il tomba aussitôt sur de long rideau blanc. Il avait vraiment très mal au front, et il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Malfoy l'avait coincé dans un coin et pour se défendre, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui mettre un coup de boule. Mais quel crétin, pensa Harry, j'aurai pu lui mettre un coup de genoux là ou je pense, ça aurait très bien marché aussi et je me retrouverai pas à l'infirmerie !

Soupirant en sortant du lit, Harry sursauta lorsqu'une voix d'homme lui demanda :

« - Tu es réveillé ? »

Doucement, les rideaux s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un homme un blouse blanche. Il avait des cheveux brun bouclés et des yeux turquoise vraiment magnifique. Il devait avoir un peu moins de 30 ans.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, et ce simple geste réveilla un très gros mal de crâne. Il grimaça.

L'homme s'approcha de lui.

« - Je m'appelle Tom Riddle, dit-il en regardant son front de plus près, je suis le nouvel infirmier, et tu peux m'appeler Tom. »

Il lui souria de nouveau et lui mit une pommade sur le front. Harry frissonna.

« - C'est froid, dit-il doucement. »

Tom le regarda et ricana.

« - Qui y a t-il de drôle ? demanda Harry, légèrement vexé. »

Le brun arrêta de rire et lui souria.

« - Tu as une bosse énorme sur le front, alors c'était plutôt « ça fait mal », que tu aurais du dire, et pas « c'est froid ». »

Harry toucha son front et effectivement, derrière la pommade gluante, il avait une bosse. Mais cela ne faisait pas si mal. Ce n'était rien en comparaison de tout à l'heure, avec son cœur.

Son cœur... Le docteur Pettigrow l'avait prévenu : il ferait des crises. Était-ce cela ? Il n'en avait jamais eu, c'était sa première, mais il était presque sûr que c'était ça. Il fallait qu'il retourne chez le médecin, il lui avait dit qu'il avait des médicaments à lui prescrire dans ces cas là.

Il aurait pu me les donner avant, pensa Harry.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Tom lui colla un énorme pansement sur le front.

« - Je vais devoir le garder combien de temps ? Demanda Harry, pas sûr d'avoir envie de garder ce truc sur son visage.

\- Jusqu'à ce soir, répondit Tom en lui tendant un tube de crème miniature, et tu mettra ça sur ta bosse. »

Harry prit le tube et le rangea dans son sac. Il se leva, mit ses chaussures, et demanda :

« - Mme Pomfresh n'est plus là ? »

Tom secoua la tête.

« - D'après ce qu'on ma dit, elle est partie en dépression, je ne sais pas pourquoi — mais bon, ça ne me regarde pas. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il se fichait pas mal de Pomfresh, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait posé la question.

« - Attends, dit Tom au moment où il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, prends ça. »

Il lui lança quelque chose et quand Harry l'attrapa, il pu constater que c'était une barre chocolatée. Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension et Tom lui souria doucement.

« - C'est moi qui t'ai porté jusqu'ici, pendant que l'autre garçon, Blaise, s'occupait du blond, et laisse moi te dire que t'es vraiment pas lourd. »

Harry le remercia en rougissant légèrement, tout de même rassuré par l'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul à être tombé dans les vapes, quand Tom rajouta en ricanant :

« - En plus ton ventre gargouillait vraiment fort quand tu dormais, ça m'empêchait de me concentrer. »

Harry rougit encore plus fort et le remercia en sortant rapidement de l'infirmerie.

OO0Oo

Quand Harry regarda sa montre dans le couloir, il pu constater qu'il était déjà presque seize heures, et que son dernier cours allait donc bientôt se terminer. Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'il avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, enfin si on pouvait appeler cela dormir. Quand il sortit dehors, il pleuvait des cordes et faisait plutôt froid. Harry regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir mis de t-shirt en dessous de son sweat, et soupira avant de courir vers l'arrêt de bus.

OO0Oo

Quand il rentra chez lui, Harry était trempé et frissonnant de partout. Pour ne pas mettre de l'eau partout, il se déshabilla dans l'entrée et ne garda que son caleçon avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

« - Oh Harry, je t'attendais ! Tu n'avais pas de parapluie ? »

La voix de Sirius le surpris tellement qu'il fit un léger bond en lâchant un cri totalement ridicule. Et c'était repartit, sa fierté en reprenait un coup.

« - Sirius, souffla t-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine, tu m'as vraiment fait peur. »

Son parrain, les genoux sur le canapé qui était dos à Harry, le regardait en ricanant.

« - Je ne savais pas que mon filleul pouvait être aussi virile, je suis vraiment impressionné. »

Harry failli lui faire un doigt d'honneur mais se rappela juste à temps que c'était tout de même son tuteur à présent, et qu'il serait donc malvenu de faire ça dans cette situation. À la place, il leva les yeux au ciel, et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va, hein ? »

Les yeux rivés sur le chocolat chaud que Sirius venait de lui préparer, Harry haussa les sourcils en relevant la tête. Pour le rassurer, il lui fit un léger sourire.

« - Ça va Sirius, je t'assure. J'ai déjà fait mon deuil il y a longtemps. Mon père est mort en même temps que ma mère. »

Au fond de lui, Harry avait un peu peur. Il venait de perdre son père, sa dernière famille directe si on enlevait les Dursleys, et il n'était pas vraiment triste. Et si Sirius le prenait pour un insensible ? Pire, et si il était vraiment insensible ?

Sirius lui fit un sourire.

« - Ça me rassure. Mais tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin, hein ?

\- Merci, répondit Harry. »

C'était vrai, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, mais cela ne le réjouissait pas pour autant. Il avait fait l'exact inverse de ce qu'il voulait faire à la base : il avait impliqué Sirius dans toute cette histoire. Déjà qu'il s'en voulait un peu pour Luna, alors maintenant, c'était encore pire.

« - Au fait, reprit Sirius, c'est quoi ce pansement sur ton front ? »

Harry toucha distraitement son front, tout en se disant qu'avec l'eau de la pluie et sa douche qui avait suivi, le pansement avait commencé à s'enlever.

« - Longue histoire, dit simplement Harry. »

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le calme avant qu Sirius ne se racle la gorge et déclare :

« - Hum, tu sais Harry, je suis venu te parler pour... Étant donné que maintenant je vais être ton tuteur... »

Il s'arrêta, espérant sûrement que Harry aurait compri, mais ce dernier se contenta de lever un sourcil en le regardant fixement.

« - Et bien, tu sais, ha..habiter chez moi, quoi... »

Surpris, Harry se contenta de lâcher un petit « oooh » tout en hochant la tête. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi et pour être honnête, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Cet appartement était celui de ses parents, qu'il continuait de payer avec les enveloppes, mais il y avait passé toute sa vie. Il y avait des souvenirs, bons et mauvais, mais étrangement, il avait un peu de mal à s'imaginer vivre ailleurs.

« - Mon appartement est beaucoup plus prêt de ton lycée et puis la résidence autorise les animaux pour ton chat... mais si tu ne veux pas, je peux continuer de payer cet apart', y'a pas de problèmes...

\- Je vais y réfléchir Sirius, c'est gentil mer... Hein ? »

Harry n'avait pas rêvé, il venait bien de dire « continuer », n'est-ce pas ?

« - Sirius, tu veux dire quoi par « continuer » ? Demanda Harry. »

Comme si il venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait de faire une boulette, Sirius se plaqua la main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Les yeux plissés, Harry soupira.

« - Je vois, et bien je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Sirius. Je déménage quand ?

\- Harry, tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, je comptais te le dire mais je.. j'ai.. j'avais peur que tu me prenne pour un lâche et..

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Sirius, pas du tout. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- Je travaille beaucoup alors tu seras souvent seul à l'appart' ..

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Je suis nul en cuisine.

\- Moi aussi, mais je sais faire des pâtes.

\- Je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur le matin.

\- Moi aussi. »

Sirius lui souria, reconnaissant.

« - Merci Harry. La semaine prochaine, ça te va ? J'ai un garage pour toutes les affaires que tu ne pourras pas mettre dans ta chambre. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« - À la semaine prochaine. »

oO0Oo

Quand Sirius fut partit, Harry s'allongea dans le canapé. Il était fatigué et il avait mal au crâne. Et il avait faim aussi. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas manger hier matin, ni hier midi, ni hier soir, ce matin il avait mangé une compote, et ce midi... il était tombé dans les vapes.

Soupirant une deuxième fois, Harry se leva, prit une casserole et commença à faire bouillir de l'eau. Les coquillettes étaient toujours la réponse à tout.

Une fois rassasié, Harry attrapa un plaid sur une chaise et partit s'allonger dans le canapé, Newt sur ses talons. Il alluma la télé, mais au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il s'endormit, terrassé par la fatigue.

Harry.

Quelqu'un l'appelait.

Harry.

Il reconnaissait cette voix.

Harry.

Elle paraissait lointaine, mais en même temps extrêmement proche.

Harry.

Il grogna.

Tu devrais vraiment fermer ta porte ça pourrait être dangereux.

Quoi ?

Se réveillant complètement, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux pour tomber sur le visage beaucoup trop proche de...

«- MALFOY? »


	17. Chapitre 16

BON. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai foutu. J'ai mit tellement de temps à sortir ce chapitre, et j'en suis vraiment désolé. J'ai vraiment peu de temps (enfaite je me suis enfin rendu compte que les cours, c'était dur, et que croiser les doigts à chaque contrôle, ca ne suffisait plus) et en plus j'ai une énorme page blanche. Ca va s'arranger, surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, mais je pense que la suite mettra un peu de temps à sortir. Merci encore à loupioty pour son aide et sa correction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 ** _Chapitre 16 : Le froid qui s'insinuait doucement._**

« - Putain de merde, Malfoy faut te faire soigner ! »

Les sourcils froncés, se tenant au canapé comme si il lui offrait une quelconque protection, Harry fusillait le blond du regard. Il y avait désormais plus d'un mètre qui les séparaient, pourtant Harry n'était toujours pas rassuré. Ce mec avait vraiment un sérieux problème. Tout d'abord, il le bloquait contre un mur en début d'après-midi pour lui dire il ne savait quoi (et pour être honnête, il s'en fichait complètement), pour ensuite le faire finir à l'infirmerie (bon d' accord, ça c'était peut-être sa faute, mais passons), et là il entrait dans SON appartement, comme si il était chez lui, et le réveillait en provoquant à son pauvre cœur déjà trop fragile une putain de crise cardiaque.

Et du coup, on applaudit Malfoy car maintenant Harry était au bord de la crise de nerf.

« - Alors, déclara Malfoy, les deux mains en l'air en signe de paix, je sais à quoi ça ressemble, mais je ne suis pas venu pour faire quelque chose de dangereux ou de bizarre. »

Il fronça les sourcils, comme si il venait tout d'un coup de réaliser quelque chose.

« - Ok, j'avoue que cette situation est carrément flippante, et honnêtement, si un mec qui m'avait coincé contre un mur dans l'après-midi se pointait chez moi pendant que je dors, je lui aurais foutu un coup de pied dans les parties et j'aurais appelé les flics. »

Merde j'ai encore loupé une occasion pour le coup de pied, grogna mentalement Harry en jetant par la même occasion un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable qu'il apercevait sous le meuble derrière Malfoy.

« - Et bien parfait, s'exclama Harry , je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Pas besoin de te montrer la sortie j'imagine ? Après tout t'as bien trouvé l'entrée tout seul. »

Malfoy grimaça.

« - Il y a quelques jours, je ne me serai jamais permis d'entrer dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre sans sa permission. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« - Oh, c'est vrai ? Vraiment ravi de l'apprendre. Ça te dit pas de reprendre cette très bonne habitude ? »

Le blond se racla la gorge.

« - Comme je disais : Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Mais qu'on parle de quoi Malfoy ? Avant tu voulais me parler de mon père, non ? Et bien le problème est réglé. Il est même bientôt dix pieds sous terre. Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

Le blond avait l'air étonné. Il baissa les yeux, comme si il réfléchissait à ce que Harry venait de dire.

« - Et bien.. C'est vrai qu'au début, je voulais t'aider… (devant le regard noir d'Harry, il s'empressa de continuer) Je ne te vois pas comme une fille, si c'est ça qui t'énerve. Tu avais besoin d'aide, que tu l'admettes ou pas. Luna est adorable, mais face à un homme adulte, elle ne pouvait rien faire. »

Harry pouffa.

« - Alors quoi ? Tu l'aurais frappé aussi ? Désolé de te vexer, Malfoy mais à part quelques centimètres, tu n'as rien de plus que moi. »

C'était un mensonge, Harry le savait bien. Il était beaucoup trop maigre, et plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il avait pu se rendre compte que Malfoy était beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait.

Le blond pencha la tête et plissa les yeux.

« - Je ne me serais pas battu. Mais j'ai des contacts et des connaissances, et... »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« - Et quoi ?

\- Et si cela se reproduisait, tu aurais pu venir vivre chez moi. »

Harry recula d'un pas. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Malfoy n'avait pas simplement le syndrome de « la princesse en détresse », comme il aimait appeler ça. Non.

Il s'était attaché à lui.

« - Pourquoi tu voulais m'aider Malfoy ? demanda Harry en baissa la tête et en serrant les poings. Je ne te connais pas, et aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne me connais pas non plus. Je ne t'ai rien demandé - pire, je passe mon temps à te dire de me laisser tranquille. Si tu as pris la grosse tête à cause de ce que t'as dit Luna l'autre jour, alors tu peux redescendre tout de suite sur terre : je n'aime pas que l'on se mêle de mes affaires. »

En relevant la tête, Harry fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que son expression soit la plus hargneuse possible. Et en voyant le blond en face de lui tressaillir, il se dit que cela avait marché.

« - Je suis désolé pour cet après-midi, souffla Malfoy comme si il n'avait pas entendu ce que Harry venait de lui dire. J'étais sur les nerfs, et te voir m'ignorer m'as fait perdre le contrôle. Ce n'est absolument pas une excuse, je sais, je n'en ai pas. »

Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et souffla.

« - Si tu as laissé Luna rentrer dans ta vie, pourquoi je ne peux pas, moi ? »

Parce que quand j'ai rencontré Luna, je ne savais pas que j'allais mourir, pensa Harry. Et puis tu me tapes souvent sur le système, aussi.

« - Crois moi, Malfoy, je fais ça pour toi. Tu ne veux pas m'avoir dans ta vie. »

Le blond avait l'air décidé à démentir quand la voix de Luna retentit dans la pièce :

« - Draco ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers elle dans une synchronisation parfaite.

« - On interrompt peut-être quelque chose ? demanda doucement Hermione qui arriva de derrière la blonde, Newt ronronnant dans ses bras. »

Luna sourit.

« - Oh que oui on interrompt quelque chose, dit Luna avec un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire. »

Elle s'avança et s'assit sur le canapé, juste entre les deux garçons qui se regardaient en chien de faïence.

« - On a ramené des pizzas et toute la première saison de Game Of Thrones, téléchargé par les soins d'Hermione, déclara Luna en tenant une clé USB dans sa main droite et en se levant pour s'avancer vers la télé. »

Harry ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis finalement soupira et s'avança également vers la télé pour aider Luna.

À coté, Draco et Hermione se regardaient, content de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait.

Une fois tout en place et l'épisode prêt à être lancé, Luna retourna s'asseoir et remarqua enfin que Hermione n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée du salon, trop timide pour oser s'inviter de la sorte.

« - Tu peux venir Hermione, dit doucement Harry. La petite amie de Luna est chez elle, ici. ( il haussa les épaules devant le regard septique que lui lançait la jeune fille) Si Luna à envie de regarder Game Of Thrones en mangeant de la pizza, moi ça me va. Mon mal de tête commence à diminuer, et j'ai faim. »

Même si il avait mangé une petite assiette de coquillettes quelques heures plus tôt, il sentait encore son estomac crier famine.

Luna faisait ça souvent. Elle arrivait avec de la nourriture et des trucs à regarder, et ils passaient ensemble une bonne soirée. Aucun d'entre eux de pensait à ses problèmes, et c'était reposant.

« - Tu veux rester Draco ? demanda Luna tout en regardant pourtant Harry dans les yeux. »

Et il savait parfaitement ce que ce regard voulait dire. Quoi que tu fasses, il est déjà impliqué. Elle aussi avait remarqué.

Il haussa les épaules, vaincu.

« - Non c'est bon Luna, mer.. Commença Draco, sûr et certain qu'Harry n'allait pas tarder à le chasser à coup de balais aux fesses.

\- Tu peux rester, le coupa Harry.

\- Quoi ? »

Malfoy le regardait sans comprendre. Il s'était littéralement invité chez lui, et quelques minutes auparavant, ils se disputaient. Alors pourquoi maintenant il l'invitait à une soirée pizza ?

« - Tu fais ton choix Malfoy, mais ne viens pas le regretter plus tard. »

Et Draco savait parfaitement qu'Harry ne parlait pas seulement de cette soirée. Il l'autorisait. Il acceptait que le blond entre dans sa vie.

Il restait, ou il partait.

Lui offrant un magnifique sourire, Draco répondit :

« - Je ne le regretterais pas. »

Harry hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir dans le canapé, à coté de Luna. Hermione s'approcha timidement et vint également s'asseoir à coté de la blonde, de l'autre coté. Il ne restait désormais qu'une seule place pour Draco, et celle-ci se trouvait à coté du brun.

Prenant place, il se rendit vite compte que ce canapé n'était pas vraiment fait pour 4 personnes, malgré le fait que Luna et Harry étaient de vrais fils de fer.

Quelques épisodes plus tard, il faisait déjà nuit et Hermione dû rentrer chez elle, ayant peur d'inquiéter ses parents, même si elle les avait prévenu. Luna et Hermione étaient venues avec la voiture de la brune, mais Luna voulu rester. Elle accompagna sa petite amie jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble, pendant que Draco essayait de se dégager du canapé. Harry s'était littéralement endormi sur lui, si bien qu'il dû faire des pieds et des mains pour se lever sans réveiller le brun. Quand il fut debout, il s'étira un bon coup puis alla rejoindre Luna qui venait de rejoindre l'appartement. Quand il fut devant elle, Luna pouffa.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Draco les sourcils levés. »

Luna pointa du doigt son épaule où une trace humide s'étendait sur son pull en cachemire.

« - Il m'a bavé dessus, souffla Draco comme si il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. »

Continuant de rire, Luna se rendit au salon où elle jeta un œil au Harry complètement endormi sur le canapé.

« - Tu peux le porter dans sa chambre ? demanda t-elle en se retournant. J'ai vraiment pas le cœur de le réveiller, il a des cernes énormes. »

Les deux blonds s'approchèrent de Harry, Luna prenant le chaton sur les genoux d'Harry dans ses bras, et Draco glissant ses bras sous ses cuisses et derrière ses épaules pour le maintenir.

Une fois Harry et Newt posés dans la chambre du brun, Draco commença à réfléchir : comment allait-il rentrer ? Il était venu en bus, tout de suite après les cours, si bien qu'il n'avait pas pris sa voiture et qu'il était pratiquement certain que les bus ne passaient plus à cette heure là.

Il aurait dû demander à Hermione de le ramener.

« - Tu peux prendre le canapé si tu veux, dit Luna derrière lui. »

Elle avait dû remarquer qu'il avait l'air soucieux.

« - Où alors il y a la chambre de James, continua t-elle, il n'a pas dormi ici depuis longtemps, on peut faire les draps. »

Presque aussitôt, Draco grimaça. Dormir dans la chambre d'un mort ne lui disait vraiment rien.

« - Ouais, dit Luna, c'est ce que je me disais. »

Elle lui sourit.

« - Je vais chercher un duvet, bouge pas. »

Et elle partit en sautillant.

oO0Oo

Le lendemain matin, quand son réveil sonna, Harry ne s'étonna même pas d'être de nouveau dans son lit. Finir par s'endormir n'importe où commençait à devenir une habitude, c'était inquiétant. Baillant tout en posant ses pieds à terre, Harry sourit doucement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Luna lui demander :

« - Tu as bien dormi ? »

Elle était toute ensommeillée, et se frottait distraitement l'œil tout en regardant l'heure sur le réveil. Adorable.

« - Oui, Luna, et toi ? »

Elle hocha de la tête et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait pour le petit déjeuner. Harry s'apprêta à lui dire qu'il ne mangeait pratiquement jamais le matin, mais il se retint à temps. Autant éviter un incident diplomatique.

« - Un café et une Pom' Pote, répondit Harry. »

Devant le regard de Luna, il se reprit :

« - Deux Pom' potes. »

Luna hocha la tête et passa par dessus Harry pour sortir du lit. Elle était à présent complètement réveillée et apparemment en très bonne forme. Le brun la suivit jusqu'au salon en enlevant au passage son sweat qui lui donnait trop chaud. Il avait littéralement l'impression de bouillir sur place. Il resta torse nu, de toute façon, il n'y avait que Luna, et elle s'en fichait complètement.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, Harry faillit pousser un cri de surprise en découvrant Malfoy qui dormait dans SON canapé.

« - Draco, dit Luna en lui secouant l'épaule, c'est l'heure. »

Le blond grogna puis finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redresser, un énorme épis sur l'arrière du crâne. Quand il aperçu Harry, torse nu, qui le regardait avec étonnement, il rougit de la tête au pied en croyant bon de préciser :

« - Je... je n'avais plus de bus pour rentrer alors.. alors Luna m'a dit que je pouvais dormir ici, je..je..je suis désolé. »

Harry haussa les épaules, si c'était Luna qui lui avait dit de rester, alors il s'en fichait.

« - De tout façon, ajouta Harry en se retournant vers lui avec un sourire sadique, maintenant t'es devenu maître dans l'art de t'inviter chez les gens. »

Draco devint encore plus rouge.

« - Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, couina t-il en se cachant le visage avec son duvet. »

Harry ricana et alla s'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas de table dans cette pièce, si bien qu'ils allaient être obligés de prendre le petit déjeuner sur la table du salon.

oO0Oo

« - Oh merde, souffla Draco lorsqu'il vit s'approcher une tornade brune. »

Il essaya vainement de se cacher derrière Luna, mais cette dernière devait peser 20 kilos de moins et devait mesurer 1m65 ; c'était comme essayer de se cacher derrière un lampadaire pour lilliputien.

« - Je peux savoir ou tu étais passé, Draco Malfoy ? rugit Pansy en lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'il n'ai jamais vu. »

C'était vrai, il avait complètement oublié de lui envoyer un message.

« - Il était chez moi, déclara Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. »

Autour d'eux, les différents élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés devant l'agitation regardèrent Draco comme si il se baladait nu en dansant la macarena.

Pansy, elle, le regardait comme si il venait de lui annoncer son mariage avec la reine d'Angleterre.

« - C'est vrai ? demanda t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - On a regardé une série en mangeant, dit-il comme si il ne comprenait pas le quiproquo de la situation. »

Pansy sourit.

« - C'est moi qui l'ai invité, dit Luna. »

La brune se retourna vers elle.

« - Oh, dit-elle déçu, tu étais là, toi aussi ? »

La blonde opina.

« - Et Hermione aussi. »

Pansy hocha la tête puis se retourna vers Draco.

« - Donc, tu n'as aucune excuse ? »

Penaud, le blond secoua la tête.

« - Bien, on en parlera ce soir. »

Et Pansy fit demi-tour et retourna dans son groupe d'ami qui les regardaient comme si il venait de voir quelque chose de purement extraordinaire.

oO0Oo

C'était officiel, Harry détestait le vendredi. Non seulement il n'avait que quatre heures de cours répartis inégalement dans la journée, lui créant ainsi des heures à ne rien faire, mais en plus c'était le principal jour où Mme Pince prenait son jour de congé, et donc fermait la bibliothèque. Et le laissait par conséquent à la rue.

Il faisait froid, et Harry avait encore oublié de mettre un t-shirt ou un sous-pull sous son sweat, résultat ; Il était littéralement congelé. Même dans les classes, alors qu'elles étaient chauffées, et que la place qu'il prenait tout le temps était celle où se trouvait le radiateur (pas folle la guêpe), il gelait complètement.

À la fin des trois heures de trou qui avaient suivies le cours de chimie avec Slughorn, Harry, pelotonné dans le coin d'un escalier abandonné, décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Il avait profité de ce temps perdu pour appeler le Docteur Pettigrow et prendre rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Il lui parlerait de sa crise de l'autre jour et lui demanderait par la même occasion si il n'avait pas attrapé froid. Mais à présent, Harry ne pensait plus qu'au doux et chaud radiateur qui l'attendait dans la salle de classe du professeur Binns. Malheureusement, au moment où il dût se lever pour se rendre en classe, il n'y arriva pas. Ses jambes étaient toutes ankylosée, il était gelé et tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Il ne sentait vraiment pas bien et après trois heures d'inactivités, ses paupières étaient lourdes et tombaient toutes seules, malgré le froid glacial qui s'insinuait en lui. Il avait pourtant bien dormi cette nuit.

Quand enfin il réussi à se lever, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il bascula dans les marches, sous les yeux horrifiés d'une jeune fille de terminale.


	18. Chapitre 17

Non, je vous jure, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien le 17ème chapitre de 366 Days For Love. Bon, alors, je-suis-désolée. Vraiment. J'ai eu une page blanche (et je suis d'ailleurs encore dedans), et cette fiction m'a réellement donné beaucoup de mal. Je voyais vos commentaires, je voyais les vues augmenter de jour en jour, et ça me déprimais, parce que je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai vécu une année assez... mouvementé. Je n'ai plus vraiment de bêta lectrice. Et je suis une trouillarde qui n'ose pas aller voir les autres.

Bon, voilà le pourquoi du comment, et encore une fois je suis désolée. Je tiens quand même à faire un petit clin d'œil au deux personnes qui ont parlé en dessous de mon commentaire du dernier chapitre cette après-midi. Surprise aha. Et je remercie également toutes les personnes qui ont commenté mes chapitres et qui ont laissé des rewiews.

Donc, s'il y a encore des gens qui lisent cette fiction après autant de temps, je m'excuse par avance car ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, et que j'ai un orthographe déplorable.

J'espère vraiment réussir à écrire la suite beaucoup plus rapidement, et je vous promets de faire le maximum.

 _ **Chapitre 17 : Et les choses peuvent s'améliorer.**_

« - Mais tu refuses tout les jours, bouda Blaise en croisant les bras et en gonflant les joues. »

Draco ricana et s'appuya sur la table derrière lui.

« - Crois moi, j'aurais vraiment voulu venir. (Il fit une grimace). Je vais passer ma soirée à me faire engueuler par Pansy. »

Comme si cette simple phrase avait réveillé Théo, il s'approcha de Draco les yeux grands ouverts, avide de réponse.

« - C'est vrai que tu étais avec Harry hier soir ? demanda t-il dans la plus grand innocence. Vous êtes amis maintenant ? »

Alors que Draco acquiesçait, au premier rang, Blaise vit du coin de l'œil Marcus Flint sortir de la salle, son téléphone à la main, l'air vaguement inquiet et énervé.

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut dire qu'on est amis, mais en tout cas il supporte ma présence. (Draco fit une pause). Enfin je crois. »

Théo hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il connaissait légèrement Harry et, malgré toute la mauvaise fois de Blaise, il comprenait pourquoi le brun ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux. Si Blaise laissait Luna tranquille, cela arrangerait déjà beaucoup de chose.

Quand le professeur Binns entra dans la salle, tout les élèves s'assirent à leur place et sortirent leurs affaires.

À ce cours, seul deux élèves furent absents.

oO0Oo

« - Alors Harry, on ne peut plus se passer de moi ? lui dit Tom en posant un verre et un cachet jaune et bleu sur la table de chevet à coté du lit. »

Harry eut un rictus et ricana. Avant de grimacer.

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Tom. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te revoir si tôt. »

Quand Harry s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, il avait tout d'abord jurer comme un charretier, puis une fois calmé et apte à réfléchir, il avait essayer de se lever. Très mauvaise idée car à peine fut-il redressé en position assise que sa tête s'était mise à tourner. Il s'était donc décidé à attendre tranquillement et calmement que quelqu'un remarque qu'il était réveillé. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu parler et ainsi réveillé sa présence mais les draps étaient chaud et il avait toujours froid alors...

Remarquant que Tom le regardait toujours dans l'attende d'une réponse, il soupira.

 _Je me suis cassé la gueule dans les escaliers sans aucune raison,_ faillit-il répondre puis il se souvint à temps que Tom était tout de même un adulte et que part conséquent il lui devait un minimum de respect.

« - Je suis tombé, répondit-il en grimaçant. »

Et à se souvenir, il se toucha distraitement le front. Il était _encore_ tombé dessus, résultat sa bosse qui commençait enfin à diminuer de volume avait maintenant presque triplé. Et ça faisait mal en plus.

« - Et bien tu as de la chance que ces deux là t'ai ramené ici, imagine ce que ça aurait donné si tu avais eu un trauma crânien en bas de cet escalier, déclara Tom en s'asseyant à son bureau. »

 _Ces deux là ?_

Et effectivement, quand Harry fit enfin attention à ce qui l'entourait, il put apercevoir une fille assise sur une chaise à coté de son lit, et Marcus qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude, les bras croisés, appuyé sur le mur.

Légèrement gêné, Harry leur fit un petit signe de la main.

La fille se leva, sourit à Harry, puis se dirigea vers Tom pour lui dire quelque chose avant de sortir de la pièce.

« - C'est Millicent qui m'a appelé, lui dit Marcus en s'approchant du lit. Elle était juste à coté quand tu es tombé, personne ne va là bas, tu as eu de la chance. »

En comparaison avec Tom, Marcus lui ne riait pas du tout, il était parfaitement sérieux.

« - Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

Harry vit la mâchoire de Marcus se contracter.

« - C'est pas le problème Harry. »

Mais le brun l'ignora et se tourna vers Tom.

« - J'ai encore dû prendre froid, je vais rentrer chez moi. (Devant le regard de Tom, il ajouta:). Tout va bien, je n'habite pas si loin que ça. »

Et sur ce, il attrapa son pull, que quelqu'un avait du lui enlever, et sortit de l'infirmerie, faisant son maximum pour ne pas croiser le regard de Marcus. Un Draco Malfoy était suffisant, Harry n'avait pas besoin de deux fouines.

oO0Oo

Quand Draco rentra chez lui, il eut pendant un instant l'impression de pénétrer par effraction chez quelqu'un. Il était pratiquement sûr que Pansy l'attendait quelque part dans l'appartement avec un fouet et tout plein d'autres éléments de torture très intéressant et surtout flippant.

Plus tôt dans la journée, quand il avait demandé à Luna pourquoi Harry n'était pas en cours alors qu'ils étaient pourtant arrivé tous ensemble le matin et qu'il avait assisté au premiers cours, elle lui avait tout simplement montré le message qu'il lui avait envoyé sur son téléphone, disant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de hocher doucement la tête, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Harry ne « se sentait pas bien » souvent ses derniers temps. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le brun était avant, mais le blond le trouvait vraiment de faible constitution.

Pour finir la journée, il était accidentellement rentré dans Ron Weasley -Dont il avait complètement oublié l'existence, soit dit en passant- et avait de peu évité l'accident diplomatique quand ce dernier s'était brusquement énervé.

Et maintenant, il rentrait doucement chez lui, sûr et certain qu'il allait se faire écarteler.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé hier soir ? lui demanda Pansy lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. »

Draco la regarda. Assise sur son lit, le regard flamboyant, le blond pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas facilement.

« - Pansy je suis vraiment désolé... Je... Ça m'est totalement sorti de la tête et je.. les bus ne passait plus et.. »

La brune soupira bruyamment.

« - Bon, arrêtons le massacre et viens là, dit-elle en tapotant l'espace à coté d'elle. »

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, Draco lui obéit, déposant par la même occasion son manteau sur la chaise de son bureau.

Quand il posa ses fesses sur le matelas, sa sœur ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire un mot :

« - Harry Potter, dit-elle, j'ai fait des recherches sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se drogue, continua t-elle en ignorant Draco. »

Elle était donc toujours à cette étape ? De cela, le blond était au courant depuis un petit bout de temps, mais il avait peut-être oublié d'en faire part à sa sœur.

Il se racla la gorge.

« - Je sais, répondit-il simplement. »

Pansy haussa un sourcil.

« - Oh ? Très bien alors. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis :

« - Et sinon, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? »

Et si en cet instant, Draco avait eu un quelconque liquide dans la bouche, il aurait tout recraché d'un coup sous la surprise. Mais comme il ne buvait rien présentement, se contenta de s'étouffer avec sa salive en couinant :

« - Pardon ? »

Il mit quelques secondes à se remettre, puis Pansy continua :

« - Et bien quoi, j'ai tord ? Toi qui es toujours si froid avec les autres, tu te comportes avec lui comme si vous étiez marié. En tout cas de ton coté.

\- C'est faux ! asséna t-il. Je suis sympa avec Blaise et Théo aussi. Et je n'ai aucune envie de me marier avec eux.

\- Et bien ça aussi, ça m'a étonnée, mais ils ont l'air sympa alors...

\- Et pourquoi ça serait différent avec Harry, demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oh, pitié Dray, tu n'es pas idiot alors arrête. Tu lui baves dessus, et apparemment, tu ne t'en rend même pas compte. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras.

« - Bon, admettons que je sois, peut-être je dis bien, un tout petit peu attiré par lui.(Il se racla la gorge.) Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? »

Pansy eu un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire et se frotta les mains.

« - Cela veut dire, mon cher Dray, que quelqu'un va enfin te remettre à ta place ! dit-elle d'un air triomphant. »

Puis elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Tout simplement. Et Draco se demanda dans quel camp sa sœur se trouvait exactement.

oO0Oo

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit chez le docteur Pettigrow, en bus. Son cabinet se trouvait dans le centre-ville, au 1er étage d'un immeuble avec ascenseur. Il était plutôt bien placé, facile d'accès ainsi que bien indiqué. Le brun avait trouvé le numéro du docteur dans un placard de la cuisine, lorsqu'il avait 15 ans, terrassé par une fièvre qui ne voulait pas passé. Il avait alors décidé d'aller le voir, utilisant le surplus d'argent que lui donnait Sirius pour payer la consultation. Il lui avait prescrit des médicaments, malgré le fait qu'il soit encore mineur, et Harry avait toujours été plus ou moins certain qu'il le connaissait. Qu'il _savait_. Et si ça pouvait lui éviter de finir en foyer d'accueil, il n'avait aucun scrupule à se servir de ça.

Le docteur lui avait donner un ou deux nom de médicaments – que Harry possédait déjà chez lui – puis, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de sa crise, Pettigrow avait froncé les sourcils, l'air inquiet. Même si il lui avait lui même dit de venir le voir lorsque cela arriverait, il paraissait assez étonné tout cela arrivait vite. Il lui prescrit quelque chose, que Harry devrait désormais prendre tout les matins, puis lui demanda de prendre soin de lui. Si son cœur se mettait à devenir trop fragile, il serait obligé de faire des séjours à l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'immeuble, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi fragile.

oO0Oo

Le week-end passa lentement, et Harry s'avança au maximum sur ses devoirs et ses cours. Il avait légèrement négligé ses études depuis le début de l'année, mais désormais, il avait besoin d'un objectif. Il avait besoin de se sortir sa vie de sa tête, il avait besoin d'oublier Draco Malfoy et sa capacité à faire tomber ses protections il avait besoin d'une distraction.

Le lundi matin, Harry vint en cours comme si de rien n'était. Il avait été s'excuser auprès des professeurs des matières qu'il avait loupé, malgré le fait qu'ils ne lui en tenaient absolument pas rigueur, puis avait reprit normalement. Sirius avait une fois tenté de le joindre mais il n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'il le rappellerait plus tard. Harry n'avait pas envie de lui parler maintenant. S'il aurait voulu être honnête, il lui aurait simplement avoué que le déménagement lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait toujours vécu chez lui, au début avec ses parents, puis tout seul comme un grand, et devoir tout d'un coup dépendre de quelqu'un, vivre ailleurs, même si c'était justement ce quelqu'un qui lui avait enfaîte permit de vivre jusqu'à présent, était un peu effrayant. Et il avait également peur que Sirius remarque que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les Weasley avaient refait leurs apparitions comme par magie, eux qui s'étaient totalement fait oublier depuis la rentrée. Un matin, Ginny avait essayé de s'en prendre à Luna, Harry et Draco n'étant pas dans les parages, mais Hermione s'était tout d'un coup mise en colère et lui était littéralement rentré dedans, toute griffes dehors.

Et Harry était content.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, la réunion Parents-Professeur principale aussi, mais Snape ne demanda rien au brun. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il lui avait appris la mort de son père. À la suite de cette révélation, il avait été obligé de se rendre à la vie scolaire pour remplir nombre de documents, tous plus ennuyeux et répétitifs les uns que les autres, pour signifier qu'il avait bel et bien un tuteur, ce dernier étant Sirius.

Harry était également allé voir le docteur Pettigrow qui lui avait enfin donné des médicaments à prendre chaque jour ainsi que quand son cœur le faisait souffrir, et également des antibiotiques pour la vilaine grippe qu'il avait attrapé. Il n'avait pas refait de crise depuis.

Chaque jour désormais, Marcus venait le voir, lui disait bonjour, calme et sûr de lui, puis repartait avec ses amis. Au début, Harry en avait été plutôt étonné puisque son comportement et sa personnalité détonnaient complètement avec sa première rencontre. Mais finalement il s'y était fait. Parfois même, il lui répondait.

Les jours avaient passé, et au moins une fois par semaine, Luna, Hermione et Draco venaient squatter son canapé et regardaient des films ou une série toute la nuit. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il s'était fait à la façon dont Draco était entré dans sa vie, et se surprenait parfois à apprécier sa présence, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix.

Contre toute attente, lorsque l'ont prenait la peine d'essayer de le connaître, Draco était vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant. Depuis le début, Harry l'avait prit pour un stalker (même s'il n'avait absolument pas changé d'avis pour cela) un peu stupide qui se laissait facilement marcher dessus. Mais il avait très vite fini par comprendre que Draco Malfoy n'agissait comme un stalker qu'avec lui. Lorsque des gens osaient lui faire une quelconque remarque un peu irréfléchie, il pouvait se montrer très froid et cynique. Et malgré lui, ce coté plus sûr de lui plus bien plus à Harry.

Finalement Sirius avait fini par dire à Harry qu'il ferait mieux de rester à l'appartement encore un peu. Apparemment, ses horaires n'étaient pas encore assez stable, son appartement assez bien rangé et sa cuisine assez bonne pour qu'Harry vienne habiter avec lui. Évidemment, le brun avait bien compris que tout cela n'était que prétexte et que son parrain cherchait de toute évidence à lui épargner une discussion inutile. Harry n'était pas près, et Sirius avait compris.

Et puis fin octobre arriva, amenant les vacances avec lui. Le 31 octobre, Harry se recueilli sur la tombe de sa mère en silence. Il apporta comme chaque année un bouquet de fleur blanche, comme celle qui comblait toujours le vase sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Le brun s'était toujours dit que c'était un endroit assez étrange pour y placer un vase, mais comme il était petit, il avait fini par se dire que c'était un truc d'adulte.

Il n'avait évidemment pas pleuré, il n'y avait pas eu de pluie et étrangement, ce fut une bonne journée. Quelque chose avait changé, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se sentait plus léger, presque apaisé.

Et novembre passa également. Hermione et Luna étaient toujours ensemble, Draco continuait d'alterner entre Blaise et Théo et Harry et Luna, et surtout, Marcus continuait son petit manège avec Harry. Et cela commençait à sérieusement énerver Draco. Bien évidement, depuis que le blond avait eu cette discussion avec Pansy, il avait pleinement accepté ses sentiments et était bel et bien décidé à séduire Harry avec tout ce qu'il avait. C'est à dire son charme naturel, car rien d'autre ne semblait marcher sur le brun. L'argent, les marques, la nourriture, rien ne semblait avoir ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule impact sur la barrière qu'Harry avait placé autour de lui, même si elle semblait légèrement plus apte à le laisser passer ces derniers temps. Même si Draco s'était considérablement rapproché de lui, à son plus grand bonheur, son but – à savoir finir avec Harry – semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus.

Et tout cela même sans l'aide d'un certain Marcus Flint qui collait son Harry d'un peu trop près à son goût.


	19. Chapitre 18

Bon, avant ce chapitre, place aux choses importantes. Dooonc, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai beaucoup de mal à avancer sur cette fiction. J'ai énormément de mal à écrire, et c'est chiant. DOOOONC, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose. J'ai entrepris la correction de cette FanFiction. J'ai tout repris depuis le début, j'ai corrigé les fautes que je voyais (il y en avait beaucoup), j'ai changé le style des dialogues, rajouté des passages et BLABLABLA. Bref. J'ai fait mon bordel, et ça a marché. Plus ou moins. J'avance de nouveau. J'ai écrit un chapitre.

Tout ce blabla pour vous dire donc, que comme est le site le plus chiant du monde, j'ai du recréer une histoire plutôt, car corriger chaque chapitre allait juste être un enfer.

La version réécrite (je précise que je n'ai pas terminé) se nomme ''It was the beginning of the end'' et est d'ores et déjà en ligne. Vous pouvez aller voir sur mon profil.

Je vous mets tout de même le chapitre 18, parce qu'après tout, vous l'avez bien mérité. Je m'excuse pour les fautes tout ça, comme d'habitude, et de la possible médiocrité de ce chapitre breeef. Je m'arrête, mais sachez que j'aime recevoir vos avis, vos remarques etc.

Passez une bonne journée.

 **Chapitre 18 : L'espoir de disparaître.**

 **''Tous les espoirs sont permis à l'homme, même celui de disparaître.''** \- Jean Rostand

Par le passé, Harry avait déjà désiré mourir. Cela n'avait été que de légères pensées fugaces, alors que sa situation présente le désespérait réellement. Un désespoir presque tangible. Parfois, lorsque son père rentrait à la maison accompagné d'autres hommes tous plus saouls les uns que les autres, et qu'ils passaient la nuit à rire et à parler fort, Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre à double tour - il avait lui même installé une deuxième serrure à sa porte lorsque son père avait commencé à ramener des inconnus à la maison - et attendait pendant des heures, les jambes et les mains tremblantes, que les voix se taisent et qu'ils finissent par partir. Il avait ainsi prit l'habitude, après qu'un jour la plupart des bijoux de sa mère disparaissent sans laisser de traces, de cacher tout ce qui avait de la valeur dans sa chambre. Dans ces moments là, il ne pouvait ni boire, ni manger, ni aller aux toilettes. Attendre, encore et encore.

Alors oui, par le passé, Harry avait déjà désiré mourir. À présent, il aurait tout simplement souhaité ne jamais avoir vu le jour.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, ces derniers tombèrent immédiatement sur son chaton noir qui le regardait en remuant la queue. Il papillonna pendant quelques secondes, puis appuya sur son réveil pour l'éteindre et se redressa. Newt miaula. Délicatement, le brun approcha sa main et lui grattouilla le crâne avec un sourire. Encore une fois, il avait bien dormi.

Décidant de se rendre dans la salle de bain, il se leva en s'étirant, attrapa ses vêtements tout en lançant un regard vers l'horloge du salon. Il était parfaitement dans les temps.

Tout en s'habillant paresseusement, il attrapa une _Pom'pote_ dans son frigo et la mit dans son sac. Il attrapa sa boite de comprimé, en prit un et se servit un verre d'eau pour faire passer le tout. Harry remit également des croquettes dans la gamelle qu'il venait d'acheter - il avait finit par trouver cette espèce de tupperware drôlement déprimant, alors il s'était rendu au supermarché et avait acheté la première gamelle venu.

Les vacances de la Toussaint étaient passés sans encombre, et le mois de décembre était désormais bien entamé. Tout se passait bien. Harry était de bonne humeur, il avait rattrapé son retard dans ses études, il prenait régulièrement ses médicaments, n'avait pas fait de nouvelle crise, et n'avait pas reparlé une seule fois à Snape, ce qui apportait beaucoup à sa joie et sa tranquillité. L'enterrement de son père était passé, et il n'y avait eu que lui et Sirius. Il en avait profité pour lui parler, et lui avait tout simplement dit qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps.

Tout allait bien.

Lorsqu'Harry passa les portes de Poudlard, il sentit son irritation revenir. Enfaîte, il avait peut-être occulté une petite faille dans son bonheur ; Marcus commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Harry n'avait jamais eu une très grande patience, et depuis le début de l'année, c'était encore pire. Draco Malfoy l'avait eu à l'usure, maintenant il l'appréciait, et c'en était presque devenu agréable de passer du temps avec lui. Mais avec Marcus, c'était différent. Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais les tentatives de drague à deux balles de Marcus commençaient à le rendre dingue. Il appréciait Marcus autant qu'il appréciait le reste de la terre ; c'est à dire qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Sauf que ce dernier avait du mal à le comprendre.

De plus, pour une raison qu'Harry arrivait tout à fait à comprendre - après tout il n'était pas complètement idiot, il avait saisi que Draco ne désirait pas vraiment une relation parfaitement amicale avec lui - ses deux pots de colles préférés passaient leurs temps à se disputer et à s'affronter sous forme de joute verbale, toutes remportés haut la main par Malfoy et sa langue de vipère.

Le voir prendre son air hautain et cynique n'aurait normalement pas du autant lui plaire. Et le fait qu'il ne soit aussi drôle, gentil et adorable qu'avec lui non plus. Et avec Luna et Hermione également, mais ça, ça ne comptait pas.

\- Salut Harry, ça va ?

Oui, Marcus lui demandait cela chaque matin, avec une petite voix fluette agaçante au possible, et un sourire niait qui donnait au brun une étrange envie de vomir.

Parfois, il devait _réellement_ se souvenir que Marcus était quelqu'un de gentil qui ne lui avait rien fait. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas s'être inscrit au cours de Yoga avec le professeur Trelawney le lundi soir.

Il se força à effectuer un semblant de sourire. Et il était pratiquement certain que cela ne ressemblait pas _du tout_ à un sourire.

\- Ah, Marcus... Ça va, et toi ?

Pas très naturel, mais Marcus ne sembla même pas remarquer. Il commença à lui parler, très rapidement, de tout et de rien, et Harry débrancha son cerveau. Il s'en foutait, et la voix de Marcus lui tapait sur le système. Il était méchant, et il n'en avait rien à faire. Marcus était gentil, il l'admettait, mais il était étouffant, et impossible à semer.

Harry soupira ; il avait l'impression d'être un bel enfoiré.

\- Harry ?

\- Luna ! Oh, je suis désolé Marcus, il faut que je lui parle.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire.

\- En privé je veux dire.

Il émit un « oh » de compréhension, puis lui refit un nouveau sourire avant de partir rejoindre ses amis sur un des nombreux bancs de la cour.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Rien du tout, je suis désolé Luna, je t'ai un peu utilisé.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique, et Harry comprit tout de suite qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

\- Merci Luna, souffla t-il avec gratitude.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Pas de quoi, Harry. Et puis tu sais, je suis du coté de notre blond.

\- Du coté de.. Quoi ?

\- On fait des paris avec Hermione.

Harry paraissait outré.

\- Aller, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. On a pas maths aujourd'hui.

Et ce fut la plus belle chose qu'elle aurait pu lui dire. Assez pour détourner son attention en tout cas.

Harry avait commencé à remarquer que le petit brun qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec Zabini commençait légèrement à s'émanciper. Il traînait de plus en plus avec Draco - et par conséquent avec Luna et Hermione - et affirmait d'avantage sa présence. Au vu de la manière dont Blaise les regardait, Harry pouvait affirmer sans trop se tromper qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Ça ne le regardait pas, et Théo était plutôt gentil, et acceptait de le protéger de Marcus. Il l'aimait bien. Pas l'amour fou, mais il l'aimait bien. Surtout lorsque Zabini n'était pas dans les parages.

Un jour, Harry avait assisté à une dispute. Il avait décidé d'aller chercher Draco à la fin du cours de sport, parce que Luna n'avait plus de batterie, et qu'elle était la seule à avoir le numéro du blond ; elle avait donc demandé à Harry d'aller le voir pour le ramener dans le petit parc à coté du lycée où ils avaient passé l'après-midi. Il avait remarqué à quel point son amie avait de l'affection pour le blond et, loin de s'en sentir jaloux, il en fut soulagé. Luna ne serait pas seule. Elle avait Hermione désormais, et Draco était un mec bien. Certes, parfois, il était flippant, stalker sur les bords, entrait chez lui pendant qu'il dormait, le coinçait contre des murs et... Bon. Harry ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi il l'appréciait désormais, mais c'était le cas. Peut-être que Marcus l'avait fait relativiser, et qu'en comparaison, la voix de Draco était beaucoup moins chiante. Peut-être.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé devant le gymnase, il avait aperçu quelques personnes qui commençaient à sortir, discutant vivement en rigolant. Il n'y aurait habituellement pas fait attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une bride de conversation.

\- Ils avaient l'air prêt à se battre, rigola l'un d'entre eux.

\- Ça fait des semaines qu'ils s'échauffent, fallait bien que ça pète à un moment ou à un autre.

Harry fronça les sourcils en les regardant s'éloigner. Il avait peur de savoir de qui ces gars parlaient. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que deux personnes dans ces locaux. Il y avait tout de même peu de chance que cela soit...

\- Dégagez de là avant que je convoque vos parents !

Et alors que le brun regardait l'entrée du gymnase avec des yeux ronds, la professeur de sport jeta littéralement deux garçons dehors à coup de pied aux fesses. Il y eu un silence puis elle claqua de nouveau la porte, les enfermant dehors.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Blaise ? déclara Draco en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche.

Les neurones d'Harry se reconnectèrent.

\- C'est quoi _votre_ problème ? siffla t-il.

Blaise lui lança un regard mauvais. Il se releva, essuya son nez et sa bouche couverts de sang, et marmonna quelque chose avant de tourner les talons. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un autre garçon brun en sortit. Il regarda Draco pendant un instant, déposa un des trois sacs qu'il avait sur le dos à coté du blond, puis hocha la tête en direction d'Harry et tourna les talons pour partir à la poursuite de Zabini.

Dès que le garçon fut hors de vue, Draco se retourna vers le brun et le fixa.

\- Bon, je sais que c'est pas mes oignons, mais vous étiez pas amis au départ ? demanda Harry en lui tendant la main.

\- Longue histoire, marmonna le blond en l'attrapant.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda Théo en s'étouffant avec son milk-shake à la fraise.

Après que Draco eut récupéré toutes ses affaires, Harry l'avait emmené dans le parc où Luna, Hermione et Théo les attendaient avec des sacs pleins de nourritures provenant du fast-food du coin.

Le blond leur avait raconté son altercation avec Blaise ; comment Draco avait porté le premier coup, après que le brun ait dit une parole trop blessante à propos de Luna, comment l'autre avait enchaîné et qu'ensuite tout était parti très vite, et finalement comment Mme Bibine les avait séparé puis leur avait tous les deux mis un coup de pied dans le derrière.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, déclara Draco en se massant la nuque. Il appréciait pas des masses que je traîne avec vous, alors que je crois que le fait que Théo vous défende devant lui, ça lui a grillé quelques neurones.

\- Je sais ce qu'il a, déclara Hermione. Mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je l'ai entendu par hasard, alors ce secret ne m'appartient pas.

Luna se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Tu es tellement gentille.

Et Hermione rougit de la tête au pied devant les rires appréciateurs de ses amis.

Le jeudi matin, alors qu'Harry se rendait tranquillement en cours de français, son devoir bien rangé entre les pochettes plastiques à l'intérieur de son sac, une voix le retint.

\- Harry ? Je peux te parler s'il te plat ?

Soupirant, il se retourna, sachant parfaitement à qui cette voix appartenait.

\- Ça tombe bien, il faut que je te parle aussi.

Il allait lui dire, honnêtement, qu'il commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. En un peu plus gentil, mais il allait le faire.

\- Harry, je...

\- Harry ? On va être en retard, tu sais ?

Juste derrière l'épaule de Marcus, Draco le regardait avec hésitation, comme s'il pensait _réellement_ qu'Harry avait une discussion importante et qu'il venait de l'interrompre.

\- Dégage Malfoy, j'étais entrain de lui parler.

Il y eu un silence, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il entendait un ton autre que celui que Marcus utilisait habituellement pour s'adresser à lui ; c'est à dire ridiculement doux. Harry pensa que c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait tous les deux ensemble.

\- On va en cours, répéta Draco.

Mais le brun n'entendit pas la suite, ayant déjà tourné les talons, se fondant dans la foule qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Il penserait très certainement à remercier Malfoy plus tard pour son intervention. Ou pas.

Le vendredi soir était désormais devenu leur petit rituel à tous. L'appartement d'Harry s'était transformé en squat pour jeunes adolescents en manques de films et de pizzas, et Luna, Draco et Hermione avaient fini par s'inviter chaque semaine chez lui. Pourtant, souvent, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, Hermione et Luna repartaient ensemble, avec la voiture de la brune, pendant que Draco restait afin de squatter outrageusement le canapé du brun. Il n'appréciait pas réellement la conduite de nuit, ni la conduite tout court à vrai dire. Il préférait largement les transports en communs, si bien que lorsque leur soirée se terminait, les bus ne passaient plus et il ne désirait pas faire faire un détour à Hermione afin qu'elle le reconduise chez lui.

Ainsi, une nouvelle habitude était née ; sans dire 'à chaque fois', Draco restait très souvent dormir chez Harry le vendredi soir - en ayant bien évidemment prévenu Pansy au préalable, il ne referait pas la même erreur deux fois. Au fur et à mesure, le brun avait commencé à lui apporter de meilleurs draps, de meilleurs duvets, de nouvelles couvertures - il était parfaitement au courant qu'il régnait chez lui une température très peu élevée (économie de chauffage), alors il culpabilisait légèrement de laisser le blond se peler ainsi les fesses sur son vieux canapé. Il lui avait même prêté un ancien oreiller à lui qui était désormais devenu son oreiller attitré. Ce n'était plus _l'ancien oreiller d'Harry_ , mais _l'oreiller de Draco_.

Et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'était que rien de ce qui n'arrivait ne dérangeait Harry. Il était bien.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux couchés depuis un petit moment, Harry se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, la tête vaporeuse et la vue légèrement trouble. Son estomac semblait effectuer de dangereux loopings qui ne lui plaisaient pas trop, et il eut tout juste le temps de se déplacer jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de rendre son dîner.

Il sentait des gouttes de sueur lui couler le long du dos et sur le front, collant ses cheveux à sa peau humide. De grands frissons traversaient tout son corps et sa poitrine serrait son cœur si fort qu'il crut pendant un instant que ce dernier allait effectuer son dernier battement. Sentant son estomac se tordre de nouveau, il dut se jeter encore une fois au dessus de la cuvette afin de ne pas rendre ses deux parts de pizza sur le sol de sa salle de bain.

Au bout de quelques minutes - ou quelques heures, de ce qu'il en savait -, il sentit de grandes mains lui caresser doucement le dos. Cette délicatesse lui fit fermer les yeux et pousser une gémissement. Il avait mal partout, et ce contact le détendit bien plus qu'il n'osait l'admettre.

Alors que son estomac se contractait à nouveau, il sentit quelque chose de froid et d'humide se poser sur sa nuque, et il mit quelques instants à comprendre que c'était un gant. Il passa ensuite sur son visage, et Harry dut se retenir de pousser un nouveau gémissement appréciateur. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur pendant que l'extérieur se trouvait en pleine banquise.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, et il se promit à lui même de ne pas ouvrir cette dernière de sitôt, au vu du goût ignoble qui y régnait - il ne voulait même pas imaginer son haleine.

Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, et tout ce qu'il sentait était la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge avec violence.

Il essaya de dire quelque chose, un _merci_ sans doute, mais rien ne sortit. Il avait l'impression de nager dans de la pâte, et il sentit à peine son corps décoller du sol afin d'être reposer sur le rebord du lavabo. Un courant d'air frais sur sa peau lui informa que son t-shirt venait de lui être retiré, et il sentit à nouveau le gant parcourir sa peau moite.

Ses oreilles sifflaient, et les sons ne lui parvenaient qu'inaudibles et étouffés.

Il poussa un soupir et s'endormit.

Draco appréciait grandement aller dormir chez Harry. Avoir la sensation que son brun ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui lui permettait de s'endormir en quelques minutes. Il aimait passer ces soirées avec Harry, il aimait coller son épaule contre la sienne pendant le film et voir que ce dernier faisait de même, laissant échapper un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le blond n'était pas fou, tout cela n'arrivait pas seulement dans sa tête ; Harry était bel et bien réceptif à toutes ces petites attentions et tentatives de dragues.

Le brun ne lui demandait même plus s'il restait le vendredi, et il lui apportait directement plusieurs couvertures et duvets - qui allaient finir par l'étouffer s'il continuait d'augmenter ainsi les quantités. Draco se sentait étrangement à sa place, et savoir que sa présence ne dérangeait plus autant Harry le comblait littéralement de joie. Il ne s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments que quelques semaines plus tôt, et le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis le début de l'année le laissait lui même pantois.

Il avait tout d'abord cru qu'Harry était un grand rêveur, un populaire qui ne risquait pas de le remarquer, lui le petit nouveau venant d'une école pour enfant de bourgeois - c'était ainsi que Pansy nommait leur ancienne école, qui elle l'exécrait. Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde, cela avait été sa première pensée.

Puis finalement, petit à petit, il lui était apparu qu'Harry était un être humain. Il n'était pas invisible, insensible, n'était pas seulement le garçon de sa classe et du bus au regard envoûtant et à l'aura mystérieuse. Il était plus ; il avait une vie, ses propres difficultés, ses envies, ses rêves. Il faisait des blagues, riait, pleurait, et avait même un chat. Il avait une _vie_.

Et Draco en faisait à présent parti.

Lorsqu'un soir, il fut réveillé par d'étrange gémissement de douleur, alors qu'il dormait paisiblement dans le canapé, la tête dans _son_ oreiller, il ne put s'empêcher de se lever immédiatement. Dans la salle de bain, un spectacle qui lui serra le cœur si fort que cela lui coupa le souffle l'attendait.

Harry vomissait tripes et boyaux, les jambes tremblantes, la peau translucide et les cheveux trempés.

Lorsqu'il toucha son cou, Draco put immédiatement comprendre que ce dernier avait de la fièvre, et que cela n'était pas simplement le repas du soir qui n'était pas bien passé. Rapidement et presque automatiquement, il attrapa un gant et le mit sous l'eau froide, la mine soucieuse.

Alors que le gant froid toucha la peau moite du brun et que ce dernier poussa un soupir de satisfaction, le visage du blond se décrispa un peu.

Voir Harry dans cet état lui retournait également l'estomac. Pourtant, tomber malade n'était pas quelque chose de rare, et cela aurait très bien pu arriver à n'importe qui, mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, de désirer que cela s'arrête rapidement afin que le brun puisse retourner se coucher.

Mais les nausées et les vomissements ne se calmèrent pas tout de suite, et Draco prit son mal en patience. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser Harry seul dans cet état, si bien qu'il fit la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire dans cette situation ; il lui frotta le dos avec douceur, se moquant bien de des sueurs froides qui trempaient son t-shirt dû à la fièvre.

Lorsqu'enfin, Harry arrêta de vomir pendant plus de vingt minutes d'affilées, Draco le souleva avec précaution, le faisait reposer sur le rebord du meuble comportant le lavabo, et lui enleva son t-shirt avec douceur. Sa peau était bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et de grand frisson la traversait.

Il passa un nouveau coup de gant avant qu'Harry ne s'endorme - s'évanouisse ? - sur son épaule. Passant une main dans ses cheveux afin de le relaxer et de le rassurer, Draco attrapa au hasard un t-shirt noir qui passait parla et qui semblait propre, puis le souleva à nouveau avant de le transporter dans son lit.

Il le posa doucement puis fit demi-tour afin de chercher dans la salle de bain quelque chose qui pourrait servir de bassine.

Lorsqu'il revint, il posa également un grand verre d'eau sur la table de nuit du brun, ainsi qu'un bol d'eau avec des glaçons, et un gant.

Il s'occupa ainsi d'Harry toute la nuit, s'endormant parfois avant d'être réveillé à nouveau, et lui passant le gant sur le visage lorsque la fièvre remontait.

oO0Oo

 **« - Dans ce monde, on nage, ou on se noie. »** \- I'll give you the sun


End file.
